Hogwarts' Supernova
by crazzyredhead
Summary: Harry was transported to world of One Piece as a child. He grows up as Trafalgar Law. After leaving Luffy at Amazon Lily Island Law and his crew are sent back and land in the Black Lake at Hogwarts. During the fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece. And I don't make money off of this.

A/n: ok this is a challenge I took up that TheBlackSeaReaper put up.

Challenge: Harry somehow transported to the world of One Piece and becomes Trafalgar Law. After the Paramount War and after he and his crew left Luffy at Amazon Lily Island. They are transported back to the Wizardry World and ends up in the Lake next to Hogwarts. He will be at least two or three years older than he should be and it should happen in the fifth year of Hogwarts. The story should have Umbridge and Law face off.

Well now that you know what the Challenge is off to the story.

Chapter One

"Aunt Petunia…. Who are my mom and dad?" the three year old Harry asked. He always though he never had any parents until today. The Dursley's were forced to take Harry with them since they had to leave the house for a few hours. Vernon got a bonus and they were having the house get new carpet and they could not leave them there. They were heading to Marge's after going to the place to eat. Harry saw a little girl after talking she asked where his mommy and daddy were. When he told them he had no parents, she said he was silly everyone has a mommy and daddy.

Vernon glared back at the boy looking in the mirror. Petunia looked at him yelling not to questions.

"No Petunia I will tell him about his so called parents. They were drunks and a waste of space not having jobs. The reason you have that scar is because they got drunk and were driving. That is how they died, because they were drunks who-"

"VERON!" Screamed Petunia

At that moment there was a loud crash. A lot of screaming and a flash of light.

Vernon had been laughing as he told the story to Harry that he did not pay attention and ran head on into a semi-truck. Then was slammed into a wall. Albus when he heard this from Mrs. Figg he went looking. To see that Harry had been missing and was no where to be found was a relief. He smiled, it was sad that the Dursley's were all dead but he started looking for Harry.

.

.

.

.

Albus was one of the first people in the magical world to learn what happen. He even went to the site the moment Mrs. Figg called him to tell him. He found that the area were the accident happen was thick with magic. Even though it had been a day and the magic was slowly vanishing. Albus spent the next 12 years looking for any clue to the whereabouts of Harry James Potter. Most the wizarding world gave up too and calling it a tragic story. Though he did not give up and was looking at some scrolls and found it. He groaned not able to figure any way to find Harry.

What Albus did not know was when Harry vanished he landed in a different world. In this world Harry name changed to Trafalgar Law when a family took him in. His father was a skilled sergeant one of the best in the world. His mom though she was a skilled doctor was a swords woman. They taught him everything they knew. He became just as a good as a doctor as his father if not better. They thought be would stay on the island, but that did not suit him. His parents past on at the age of 15 and the next year he traveled on his own. He left the island and started sailing at the age of 17 he started to be a pirate. What drove this man to be a pirate was the idea of doing anything he wanted.

(Scene break)

Trafalgar Law was looking at the sky as they left Amazon Lily Island. He had his eyes closed and was enjoying the breeze from the ocean. Bepo walked over to him "Captain we ready to head under water."

Law looked to Bepo and stood up walking with him to go in the ship. They closed the hatch making it air tight they did not notice the clouds around them starting to get dark. Law was walking to the control room and the water started getting choppy. "Hey did we leave the clam belt already?" He asked.

"No Captain." Bepo said.

Law groaned and ran to the control room. Where his men were working, "what is going?"

"We don't know sir."

He was about to give out orders when he grabbed his head and screamed out in pain. Law fell to the ground in pain.

"Captain!" yelled all his crew members. One of them ran next to him but a huge flash of light happen. And all of them felt as if there bodies were being squished.

Law woke up and looked around it seemed that the ship was fine and nothing was wrong with it. But he did not know for sure. He saw that he was on his bed meaning his men had moved him. He grabbed his hat putting it on and grabbed his sword. He walked over to were he keep the log pose was either broken or they left the grand line. He groaned and went to find his men who were in the control room. "What's happen?"

"Captain from the looks of things it seems that we are in a lake in front of a castle." He said looking at his monitors that was showing them the view from above.

"Let's go ashore I want to know were we are." He said. Law was opened the hatch and could tell the moment he did they were not on the ocean. The smell was different the feeling of the air was different. He knew crazy things happen on the grand line but things like this.

.

Albus heard a loud cracking noise; he got up from the desk and went to look outside. He was surprised to see a yellow submarine appear. As he was heading across the grounds he saw people climbing out of the ship. Looking at the ship he saw the Jolly Roger and smiled at how interesting this year was going to be. He looked at them and swore one was a bear. 'How strange.' Then one of the men looked to be a giant. Albus walked forward what surprised him the most was who they seemed to be taking orders from. It was James from his seventh year he was sure of it. But James was dead… "Harry." He walked faster.

.

Law saw an old man walking towards them. "Bepo give me my sword." Bepo nodded handing over his sword to him. Law walked forward hearing the man saying Harry. He glared at him. "Who are you and were are we?" He said.

"Oh hello, I am Albus Dumbledore and you my dear boy are at Hogwarts, it is a school to teach wizards and witches to harness there magic."

Law looked at him not sure about this man, "I never heard about Hogwarts. So if you don't mind what Island is this and what sea are we in."

"You're in Scotland and not sure about sea your talking about. But if you wish we can go into the castle and talk." Law looked the man up and down.

"It is nice out here we can talk here." He said not trusting the man.

Albus nodded and pulled out a wand and the wave of his wand had some chairs for everyone to sit on. He was now looking at the man before him he was sure it had to be Harry. And all the tattoo's on his arms. Just where did he go? He saw the words death written on his hand.

Albus spent the next three hours talking to the men of this pirate crew. He then during this time when Law took off his hat for a moment saw that he had the scar Harry had. When this was found out Albus started talking to the boy telling him about who his birth parents were.

"Look don't talk about them I don't care." He said glaring at the old man. "That is in the past what I care about is getting my crew and me back to the seas."

Albus sighed, "It will be harder than you think. You see you are a wizard, you have magic flowing threw you. And some reason when you were young and your Aunt and Uncle got in a car wreck, where they and your cousin died. You lived since your magic sent you some were else. And it is your magic that brought you back here."

"Why would it do that?" One of the men asked.

"Now I can't tell you. But I will tell you what reason I believe it to be." He knew he had to get Harry to stay he is the only one who can beat Voldemort. So he went ahead and told him about Tom starting the war to the prophecy. And about how he attacked his parents and killed them. He tried to kill him but couldn't. Then marked him as his equal. Then telling him about how he came back to life over the summer. Which is why he was most likely brought back.

"No, I don't care. It is not my problem or mess. I will not do what people tell me. I control my own fate and life." He said looking at him.

"Now I want to go back."

Albus sighed "Are you sure Harry?"

"Don't call me that my name is Trafalgar Law." He said looking at him and stood.

"Alright I am sorry. Well I hope to be able to help you. But it will take some time. Maybe in the mean time you can go to the school and learn how to harness another power." Law smirked at this from the sound of things magic could be useful.

"My men."

"They can come in the school as long as they do not harm or attack any of the students."

"Then tell your students not to attack my men." He said standing. "It is easy to see that I will have to get supplies. Where will I do this?"

"I will have Snape take you. But first we must talk about the rules…" This earned Albus another glare. Albus spent the next two hours talking to him about Hogwarts and the rules. When doing so it was easy to see the boy was smart. And that he would be a handful. But maybe if he fight Voldemort it won't be too big of a problem.

…

…

Albus sat in his office rubbing his temples. He did not think this would happen. He planned out everything for Harry but no he had to disappear and now he was here he was very strong willed. And it seemed to him he is very strong, he laughed when he threatened his life but knew it was true. The boy had killed before, he could see it. Albus sighed at least one part of his plan worked and he got him to agree to going to school. Maybe he will start to enjoy it here and want to help. He smiled knowing a good plan nodding to himself. He would look for a way to send the boy back. Because now he needed to know how to, so once he did his job he could get rid of this danger.

… (Scene Break)

..

Law was sitting in the cart of a train. He was pissed at all the damn rules that the school had. Albus though promised that he find a way back for him and his crew. He told him if he found out that he was lying, he take off his head. What Albus laughed thinking he was joking? He found the man Snape amusing not as much as straw hat. But still he was interesting at first. He groaned when he heard knocking at the door. Law glanced over to it.

"What do you want?"

Some redhead boy opened the door with a girl with brown hair and a redhead girl walked in. "Sorry we are looking for a place to stay. All of the other places are already filled."

He looked at him, "Fine sit." He said while picking up a book to read. It was a book on healing spells and his other book was one on fighting. He had spent the entire summer training with his men and learning magic.

Hermione gasped seeing the boy in front of them. He was sitting there reading a book but next to him was a sword. And not a short one it was a very long sword. She could see that he had a slim but muscular build. Her eyes were drawn to the fact he was wearing a fur hat with spots on the bottom and on the rim. Seeing he had black hair and sideburns and goatee.

He stretched in his seat leaning his head back smiling at them. "Muggles sure dress weird." Ron said looking at the black-sleeved yellow hoodie with his jolly roger on the front. Then his jeans with the patter that his hat has.

Law laughed at Ron rolling his sleeves up and they saw his tattoos. "This is nothing you should see some of the others I have met." He said smirking thinking back to Kid how they would think of how he dresses, then to Drake and even some of the straw hats.

"Well, hello I am Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley."

"And I am Ginny. Ron is my older brother."

"Name's Trafalgar Law. People call me Law."

Ron nodded "So mate haven't seen you around school. You're not a teacher are you?"

Law laughed, "One, don't call me Mate… And no. You will find out when we get there." He said smirking.

Hermione seemed annoyed with this.

He put the book away and laid back.

"So do you know how to use that sword?" Ron asked looking at him.

Law smirked when Hermione groaned. "Oh course he couldn't and you know that you can't have that on school grounds right?"

"One I can use this. Have many times in the past. And to I can have it told the old man I promise not to kill any students with it." He said smirking. But he never said anything about messing with the students' bodies.

Ron and Ginny started laughing thinking he was joking. Law just smirked and shook his head.

Law grabbed his sword when they started to approach the Hogsmeade he got up. "Aren't you going to put your robes on?" Ginny asked.

He smirked and left.

Ginny looked to Hermione "He is cool."

Hermione groaned, "He will get into trouble."

Ron looked at her "I wonder what he will do when he meets Malfoy."

Ginny started laughing.

The moment they got reached the great hall they all got settled and watched the first years walk in. Though the big change was how many extra people sat at the staff table. One of the men would make even Hagrid look tiny. Then the fact there was a bear up there talking to someone. They were all looking at the first years. She saw the boy Law walking in with them. He seemed bored and looked at the men who all nodded to him showing respect to this boy.

Soon the shorting was starting, and it got to a name she did not expect to here. "Harry Potter." McGonagall said out loud but was looking at Law. It couldn't be this punk kid they meet is the Harry Potter one who has been missing since he was three. From what the order says only person who can truly kill Voldemort.

Law looked away pretending not to hear her. "HARRY POTTER" She said loudly. He just looked at his crew smirking. People were already talking since the way he dressed but now even more. One he is the boy who lived and now not listening to Professor McGonagall.

Albus stood up "Trafalgar Law, please answer to McGonagall."

"I am sorry I didn't know she was calling me. Since I don't go by that name."

"Fine Trafalgar Law it is your turn." Walked up pulling his hat off to put the other on.

"Let's see…. Here…"

"Wait why…"

"Don't worry Mr. Trafalgar I am just to short you in your house." The hat started looking threw his memories, "Very smart you are Ravenclaw maybe…. But ambition great ambition… Then you are loyal to your crew…. But seems what you have shinning about all is your courage."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I am. You show bravery. Also trust Albus he will find a way for you to get back… Well have fun in… **GRYFFINDOR!" **The hat shouted out the last bit. Law groaned as the all cheered he walked over sitting next to some twin red heads.

Soon Albus was giving his speech, "Hello and welcome to another year or your first year at Hogwarts. As many of you were surprised to see that Harry Potter has been found. Now he goes by a different name please follow his wishes. Now for all of you to know the men sitting at the end of the table." Law's crew stood up.

"Are all members of Trafalgar Law crew? There ship is outside. Now they will come and go onto the land show them respect-" Albus went to do the rest of the introductions. With Umbridge interrupting and giving her long speech. Law groaned knowing he already wanted to kill her.

A/N: Thanks to BlackSeaReaper for Beta Reading this.

Hope you like, please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Law got up at the end of the feast he was told he be given a room here in the castle. He did not plan to sleep there but figured it be a good thing to know were it was. He followed Ron and Hermione who he met on the train. Once he got to the common room he went to check out the room. While doing so he met a boy name Neville. As he was about to three other boys walked into the room.

"Hello, you're Harry right? I am Dean." The black boy said smiling.

Law glared at him "Name is Law, don't call me Harry."

Seamus steeped forward smiling "Well my name is Seamus. It is nice to meet you Law. So where is your stuff?"

"On my ship." He said grabbing some of the books Albus said would be sent to his room, which was one of the other reasons to come here.

"So that really is your ship?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah it is. I'm the captain." He said looking at them.

"Really what type of Captain?" Neville asked. At the moment Ron walked in and smiled.

"I was wondering that too."

"Pirate." He said with a smirk

They all looked at him "aren't pirates evil… They rape, pillage. Murder, and destroy cities." Neville asked looking nervous.

Law laughed, "Some of us do." He smiled when he heard them sigh in relief.

"It is fun to do once and awhile."

Ron patted him on the back laughing, "Nice joke. So where is your stuff?"

"On my ship, later." He said, leaving Law walked out of the room and headed down to the common room. When doing so he saw many people looking at him.

Walking on his ship he nodded to his men. Bepo walked over and nodded taking his sword from him. "Captain, how are you doing?"

"Annoyed it is boring here and I have no idea how long we will be here. And they are putting me in a level were I will be surrounded by kids." He groaned how could they do this to him he was three years older than him. Even though he only been gone twelve years, to him it been fifteen years. He smirked thinking of some of the older girls the school had. Some of those girls look great. "Bepo, tomorrow I expect all of you to start training. Where is Jean?"

"He is asleep already."

"Fine… But tomorrow all of you need to start training. I will be helping soon. Watching the war made me realize how much stronger I want us to get."

"Yes, Captain."

"I also would like you all to take advantage of the fact the old man said you can come to the castle. Since less money and hunting we have to do for food the better. Also they apparently have a huge library. It will be nice to see what they do for medical treatment here." He said and walked into his room. "I shall see you tomorrow morning."

Law walked into his room and laid down on his bed. He groaned while he was asleep he had the weirdest dream. He was watching a man walk towards him, "So you're telling me Albus finally found Harry Potter and he is going to school."

"Yes sir he is. What do you plan on doing?"

"I need to get the item out of the ministry…"

Law woke up groaning he shook his head which was throbbing. He looked at the clock seeing it was only four in the morning he got up and walked out of his room. He grabbed his bag then some food. Walking out on the deck her laid down and looked up to see someone one watch. He smiled walking over Penguin was sitting there tired. "Hey! Go get some sleep."

He looked over. "Captain."

"Get some sleep I will be on watch."

"Thank you Captain." He said leaving.

He laid there looking off at the sky that has storm clouds rolling in. He pulled out his wand he started practicing to get the hang of things. He flipped open a book about magical healing. He wanted more books since he could only find the book on basic healing. When the sun came up he walked to the edge looking off at the sky and then noticed a squid a giant squid playing in the water. "Thank goodness it's not a sea king."

"You're right about that." Bepo said smiling and walking over. He watched Law stand up. "Captain?"

"They should be serving food soon. I plan to wake everyone." He said walking to the room were his men were fast asleep "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" he yelled at them only to smirk when they all jumped. "Come on lets get some breakfast."

Hermione walked in seeing Law sitting with his crew at the Gryffindor table. He was smiling while eating with them. Then the fact that there was a few who were easily much older were listening to him. She walked with Ron sitting near by when owls started flying in. She paid the owl and took the paper. She showed Ron, "How did they find out so fast." There was on the front cover title Harry Potter found alive. Now tending Hogwarts. They read it and saw they we saying it was great news since there hero was found alive. Hermione keep reading finding articles about missing people and the fact some are being murdered. She put the paper down, "It is true he is back."

They watched as Fred and George walked over to Law smiling. "So heard from some people that your pirates."

They all nodded. "That is so cool."

Before Fred or George could say anything, a tall black girl with long braided hair had marched up to the twins.

"Hi," she said briskly, "good summer?" And without waiting for an answer, "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one," said Fred.

"Don't keep the longwinded speeches." Said George.

"Please."

She glared at them "Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. And a seeker since the Alex left too. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new personnel fit in."

The both nodded.

Angelina smiled at them and departed.

"What's Quidditch?" Law asked the twins who began telling him what it was. Law smirked and thought he might try it out. Since it seems amusing.

Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out schedules.

Law looked at his schedule and saw History of Magic, double Potions, free time and double Defense against the Dark Arts… He looked at the teachers' name Binns, Snape, and that Umbridge.

Law saw most of the students growing and hearing Ron complaining out loud. "I wish Fred and George, hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted…"

"Do mine ears deceive me?'" said Fred, arriving with George and squeezing on to the bench beside Ron. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today," said Ron grumpily, shoving his timetable under Fred's nose. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, little bro," said Fred, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why's it cheap?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," said George, helping himself to a kipper.

"Cheers," said Ron moodily, pocketing his timetable, "but I think I'll take the lessons."

Hermione took the moment to try telling them off. Law shook his head eating his food. "Bepo I want you to go to the library to get some books."

Bepo smiled looking so proud "They will be here by lunch time Law."

Law smirked and looked at the bickering girl. He sighed walking up. "Hermione yo, show me to the class." He said looking at her.

"Yeah, I can do that." She grabbed her things and got a look at him. Seeing he is not wearing his robes. "You're not in your uniform."

"Could care less. I like my clothes I have." He said looking at her.

Ron leaned over whispering something to her. She sighed, "Ok, let's get to class." She said walking. While they were on the way they talked about how what career they plan to do. The girl was talking about something called SPEW… From Ron and Dean's reaction, he did not want to hear about it.

Law walked into his class for History of Magic and sat in the back. He put his feet on his desk. He watched Dean and Seamus sitting next to Ron. While Hermione went to the front getting ready. Law raised an eyebrow as a ghost floated threw the chalk board… Which he soon found out was the only interesting thing about this class. He pulled out paper and started writing. Though he write notes once and awhile. He was working on plans for what he will do when he gets back home.

He looked up listening in when he talked about the giant's wars. Though from the sound of these giants they were just dumb and not interesting at all. They had no honor like the giants he heard of. He shook his head getting more and more disappointed in this world.

Ron walked over to Law once class was over yawning. "Horrible class don't you agree."

"More like a boring class. Things he talked about did not hold much interest." He said grabbing his bag.

"What does interest you?" Ron asked.

Law smiled and it looked twisted as he thought of the fights and operations he had done. "The wonders of the grand line and freedom. I love fights that get my blood going but no more than operations."

This had Hermione stepping back and looking at him. "What do you mean by operations?"

"I'm a doctor and one of the best in the world." He said and walked into the dungeon. Standing in front of the door was a group of five boys. Most the other students stepped back. They all ware Slytherin "Move."

"Hello name is Draco Malfoy. I can over look the part of your house you were put in. But…. Hey what are you doing?"

"Room." He said and used his powers. Everyone was surprised by this. "Shambles." He said splitting his fingers. He switched places with them and canceled his power walking into the room.

Law walked in taking a seat in the middle. Ron walked over sitting next to him. Neville sat on the other side of him.

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him.

There was no real need for the call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, quiet had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. Law smiled seeing that this teacher scared the students.

"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my… displeasure."

His gaze lingered this time on Neville, who gulped.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

His eyes rested on Law and his lip curled. Law smirked the same look he gave Kid when they meet.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing in those clothes you should be wearing your school uniform."

Law just looked away making students whisper. Some were now really looking at him were talking about his tattoo's and then others were going on about he had to be a punk.

"MR. POTTER."

He walked up to him and "Why do you not answer me?"

"Sorry didn't know you were calling on me see my name is not Mr. Potter or is Harry Potter. It is Trafalgar Law."

Snape groaned "20 points from Gryffindor." Which earned him a smile from Law.

"Mr. Trafalgar why are you not wearing your robes?"

"Don't feel like it." He said smiling.

"Another 20 points from Gryffindor for not wearing your proper clothes. Now class, we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students."

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Law was listening to him. "The ingredients and method -" Snape flicked his wand and everything was on the board. "- are on the blackboard. You will find everything you need in the store cupboard you have an hour and a half… start."

Law smiled reading the directions and rewrote them on his paper. Walking over to the student cupboard he gathered everything he needed. Hermione was there and helped him find everything. Once he got back he put everything in a nice order. He paid no mind to what others were doing. Once he figured what he needed he got to work. Snape watched as the students were struggling then came to Law. He wanted to yell at him ore but found nothing wrong. He wondered if he took after his mother in that area. He knew potion was a difficult one. Ingredients have to be added into the cauldron precisely in the right order and right quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, firstly in clockwise, then in anti-clockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.

Snape watched a light silver Vapor rising out of Law's potion. "Ok, there should be a light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape.

"Now everyone, I want you to fill One Flagon with the sample of your potion. Make sure you label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing. Now your homework, write twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and uses in potion making. I want it next class."

Law packed his things he watched as others were dealing with there potions. Some smelling as rotten food, one of the boys potion looked like cement. He shook his head and got up when his Flask was labeled and area clean went to drop it off at the desk. Soon the bell rang and he left heading off to lunch. He sat down and started eating. Bepo walked over carrying books. "Captain, I got these for you."

Law smiled taking the books "Thank you Bepo." Bepo smiled and looked at Jean smirking and went to eating. They looked up seeing Albus walking over. "Trafalgar Law I need to talk to you." He said looking at him.

Law groaned and got up, "I have a free period so I will meet you out side and we will start training." He said. "Bepo, Jean, take the books back to the ship."

"Yes sir."

They said and walked up to the headmaster's room. "What do you want?"

"Snape brought up the fact that you are not wearing your robes. I need to have you wear your robes."

"Why should I? It is pointless."

"It is a way to tell who are students, it is all tradition."

"Like I care."

"Look-"

Law spent the next twenty minutes in the office. With the deal he will take his robes with him to class to only put on there. But Albus had to get him good books on magical fighting and healing. He also wanted lessons to learn healing.

Dean was looking out the window of his classroom to see that the crew members of Laws ship out in the rain. All of them were working out and training. And among them in the middle was Law fighting at least six of them. He had his sword with him and using it to block attacks. The way he fought surprised him he thought the guy been joking. But apparently not, he just could not believe that.

Law grabbed the dam robes he had to buy. He walked threw the school and put them over his clothes while in Defense against the Dark Arts. He looked at the teacher swearing that she had no taste in fashion what so ever. The fact she was the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. He smirked and thought that it be funny to mix her body you with some frogs. He snickered to himself as he sat down.

Umbridge was glaring at him as the rest of the class walked in quirt. Not wanting to get into trouble.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

Not many people replied good after noon back.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her. Law glared at her, he would not listen to her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Law pulled out paper and his writing tools. Most of the students were groaning since they never liked classes that followed the order wands away." Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

Defense against the Dark Arts a Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course –" Law watched her babbling on. He knew what was going on. Governments are the same no matter what world you are in.

Soon she was telling the class to read the book. Law looked bored and looked away. He was not the only one Hermione had not opened hers either. And had her hand in the air. He watched in amusement as she kept her arm up for several minutes he wondered who was going to win this battle. Would Hermione give up or would she call on the girl.

Soon though everyone was watching Hermione's attempt to get Professor Umbridge to call on her.

Law smiled as now over half the class were watching Hermione. And the toad lost as she caved and looked to Hermione. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione. Law looked at her smirking this may be slightly entertaining.

"Your name my dear?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness. At the same time trying to make the girl look dumb.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

Law smiled as the class looked around as if a bomb was dropped.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

Law raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"Sorry but my name is Trafalgar Law. Any way I had a point I wanted to ask about."

"What is that?" She said not thinking he be able to bring anything good up.

"A doctor or healer as you would say. Would you have them Operate on you with no practice. Do you think theory is just good enough? And your soldiers and fighters would you make them just read books and throw them out into battle."

"No they…"

"What is the difference then? You're here to teach me to defend my self against the dark arts. And if I remember right the owls have a practical part of the exam. I may know the theory back wards an forward but what if I am still making the wrong wrist movement. With out practice, how will I do it perfect for the test? You say the Government wants its scores up. But it seems as if it is not fully true."

Professor Umbridge stood there shocked and quickly smiled. "Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

Law glared at her the more he heard her voice more he wanted to kill her.

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"

Law laughed looking at her with a cold glare. He would have fun planning what he do to her.

Law sat the remainder of the class listening to the students' outcries at Umbitch.

"Silence, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -"

Professor Umbridge looked to Law blaming him for this. She would make him pay with a detention the moment she had the chance.

"What if we get attacked? Like the reports of the people disappearing in the papers." One girl asked.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

Law started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"What you said? Wasn't there some sort of war that happen? If my memory serves me right from what I have been told. This man Voldemort," As he said this Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. "Killed my birth parents, and then vanished after trying to kill me. Now what not stopping someone else rising who is like him and start killing people. Look things happen every day." He looked at her smiling.

Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She looked at Law and has a satisfied expression on her toad like face."Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

"Professor, my name is Trafalgar Law," He said glaring at her. At this point if it had been Kidd she was dealing with, she would be dead. But he wanted to wait at the moment.

A/N: Thanks to all the people who left reviews.

thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading for me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As the class ended Law headed off to the great hall but had to deal with all the way down student telling him how cool he was. He soon ripped off his cloak having his normal clothes underneath. He took off in a dead sprint, leaving students behind.

Ron whistled "damn, he can run fast."

"I know, how did he get that fast? There sure is a lot that I would like to know."

"Hermione you should leave him alone. There some things about him… I don't know, something about him seems-"

"Oh, Ron, he a student just like us. Just because he stays awake in history class does not make him strange."

Once Law had gotten away from the annoying students he walked into the Great Hall. He saw Bepo talking to the twins. He walked over sitting next to him as Jean took a seat next to Law.

Who was drenched in rain like the rest of his crew? "So how did you get away with not getting caught?"

Fred smiled "We have our ways."

Law smiled looking at them.

George turned to Harry, "so you thinking of joining the team, Law. You seemed interested earlier."

"Well I don't have a broom or know how to fly." He stated.

George smiled at him "I can teach you if you would like."

Law looked at him, "You do any funny things. I will put your head on your brother's body." He said smiling.

George smiled looking at him, "While flying. Sure no funny business from me."

Ron stopped while walking by, "I would be carful around them Law… Even if they say no funny business, there is still funny business."

"Hey Ron, did you read there was another Sirius Black sighting, only three hours away from here."

"Who is Sirius Black?" Law asked Dean while eating.

"He is one of the most dangerous men in England. He is a follower of the Dark Lord. Third year tried coming to the castle but no one knows why?"

"So what makes him so dangerous?" Law asked wondering what they would consider dangerous.

"Well one he killed over 12 muggles while blowing a street up."

Law and Jean started laughing. "That's it." He thought of all the things he did to marines.

"What is so funny?" Dean asked.

"Well were I have been and plan to go back to is filled with Pirates. And that is nothing. Most would not even get a bounty for that."

Dean looked away from "man, the place that you're from is crazy."

Twins looked at him then to Bepo "so your Pirates right?" Fred asked.

"Yep."

"Sounds Brilliant."

Law looked at them smirking. He got up as soon as he finished his food. His men stood up, "Go to the Sub, I want you to clean it up."

"Yes Captain." All the men said.

Law turned to the twins lowering his voice so they are the only ones who could here. "I find you both fun, come to my sub I have some pranks you can play. And we can talk about some things." Fred and George both smirked.

Jean walked over to him, while walking "Do you trust this Albus to find away for us to get back."

"Only after he gets what he wants. I keep hearing whispers how no one believed that I was alive. Albus though keep looking. And remember I am the only one who can kill Voldemort. I won't do anything for them. But having the nice fight is something I look forward too. So I look forward to fighting. Let's get back to the ship." He said, then casted a water repelling charm on them and Bepo.

As they were walking back Law noticed Hermione and another even further back following them. "Everyone, keep going." He quickly hid behind a tree.

Law watched as Hermione was about to walk past him. He grabbed her arm spinning her and pinning her to the tree. And very quickly taking her wand from her.

"Now why are you following me?"

"I…. I… Law I just want to-"

"What be my friend, ask me to save everyone, or where I have been? Look Hermione, I am just here till I can go back home, and become the pirate King. I am no savior no hero and I have never been a saint. I don't care what happens to this world."

"Shouldn't you what if something happens and you can't get back? Shouldn't you help us? The moment the Dark Lord is gone we will have more free time to figure a way to get you back."

Law glared at her and leaned in and smiled as Ron stood there.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked as he was about to reach in his robes.

Law let her go and handed her the wand back.

"Yeah Ron I am fine. Law, please." Something about him wanted her to be friends with him.

Law walked off to his sub soon next to Jean, Penguin and Bepo.

Penguin looked at him, "I thought you were going to kiss her."

Law laughed "not my type. Two young, now some of the Seventh year girl look good."

"If she is too young why are you in her grade?"

"Some damn rule about having to have Owls before you can take the upper level classes. Nice part though they are under estimating me."

"So how are the classes?"

"Depends, History is a waste of time, Potions I see benefits already for healing. Defense is a Joke; most I will get out of that class is patience. Before I lose my temper at that blasted woman."

"Why?" Jean asked.

Only to see that Law was smiling and took a look into his eyes sent a chill down his spin. "I want to kill her, that woman is just like the Tenrubito."

Bepo knew he was planning on doing something to her and that she would not like it one bit. Penguin smiled and was going to start a betting pool.

Fred and George later around ten o' clock made there way to the sub. Both of them climbed on and walked to the door.

"Bout time you both came didn't think you would." He was sitting at the door with it open. "So you want to come in."

Fred and George nodded walking in with him. "So why did you ask us to come?"

"Most people don't trust us." Fred said.

"I am not most people." He said walking by the sick bay. Which made the twins stop.

"What is this room for?"

"It is where I do my operations and deal with most injuries." He said and walked to the captain's room.

Twins walked in, they were shocked. They saw his bed was hidden behind some curtains but he had a desk and many book selves. There was his desk and maps on the wall. What shocked them was all the gold he had in the room. "Don't you dare touch my treasure?"

"Didn't plan on it." Fred said.

"So I want to know what is going on in the wizarding world… And want to know all info I can get."

"What do we get out of it?"

Law smirked "how about this, since I am giving you pranks for teaching me to fly. I have my men train you to fight for Info. Like in's and outs of the castle, rumors everything. And list of spells you find useful for fighting."

Fred looked to George both of them stood there for a moment. "What type of fighting?"

"Hand to hand, you lose your wands your dead right. What if you're just as dangerous with out them or even more?"

Twins nodded, "Sounds like the start of a good partnership." They said.

That night the twins told him they would bring a map for him to get copied with the deal they get it back. He agreed. They went ahead and gave him a list of books to have brought to the sub to study. Then list of spells that there older brother Bill taught them. They even told him of all the escape passages out of the castle. They told him of what they knew of the last war. Law watched them leave the Sub around midnight. He looked to Bepo who was standing next to him.

"Are you going to have them join? I like them. They seem smart."

"Not sure." Law said smirking.

Next morning Law was the only one of his crew in the Great Hall eating since his men decided to fish for food. Classes that day were much better than the day before. His first two classes were Double Charms followed by double transfiguration. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall both sent first fifteen minutes of their lessons lecturing the class on the importance of OWLs.

Flitwick was standing on his pile of books so he could see over the top of his desk. Which Law was smiling when he found the small man amusing. He walked over once telling the students to think of what career they wanted to go into. He then went on telling them for the next ten minutes to read over the summoning charm.

Flitwick walked up "Hello Mr. Trafalgar, I was told by the headmaster you know your stuff but I would like you to follow me into my office to have you do a quick test."

Law nodded "Not a problem Professor Flitwick." He stood up smiling since he was the only staff to call him by the name he wished on the first time. He walked into his office seeing tons of books. Then his desk and some couches and desk for students with chairs.

"I hold extra lessons for students who want it. Now why don't we start with something easy?" He soon had Law going threw all the material over the first four years. Flitwick smiled since he watched Law perform them perfect.

"My boy seems you are just as naturally talented as your mother."

"Sir, I told Dumbledore I don't want to hear about them. Since I could care less about them."

"My Mr. Trafalgar, I am sorry. I know for a fact she be proud how smart you are. I will follow your wishes about not wanting them brought up. But if you wish to know about them you can come to me. I taught both of them."

Law nodded and walked back to his seat. When Harry walked back he had them all working over an hour reviewing the Summoning Charms. He saw some people were rusty which he did not understand, that was till he found out they could not use magic during the summer. He ended the class giving them over 2 feet length of homework to write, which is to be over spells they learned the past four years. Then they had to read the first chapter with notes they are to bring over the chapter.

Transfiguration was the same and almost worse. McGonagall pulled him aside also. When she watched him she smiled. "Your work is very well. Though I do see some places you can work on Mr. Trafalgar. I would like you to come here two hours after dinner and I will help you out."

"Thank you Professor-"

"No need to thank me, it is my job. I tend to have a few others students to get extra study time. You are very talented so it should not take long going threw the past years material."

They both walked out only for him to sit down and they started working on Vanishing Spells. Law spent his time working on the spell, he found it difficult. He pulled the book open and started reading. McGonagall walked over, "why are you not trying the spell."

"I messed up and I want to figure out what I did wrong."

She smiled "let me see you perform it." She watched him perform the spell.

"You're saying slightly wrong." She told him how to say it proper.

Law did it again and did it right. He smirked and saw that Hermione had done it right too. They both earned ten-point bonus for Gryffindor. They were all told to practice over for homework.

Many of the students were panicking slightly over the amount of homework. Law spent the lunch reading about moonstones in potion-making. He was writing notes for his paper. When Bepo walked over, "I meet a really neat person."

Law smiled at him, "Who?"

"Girl's name Luna Lovegood, she is really nice. Can she come to the ship?"

"Don't take her in the ship till I meet her?"

"Thank you Captain."

"Do you want to walk with me to my next class?" He asked putting his things up. Bepo smiled while nodding and giving Jean a smirk. Soon he was heading to Care of Magical Creatures. He smiled walking down. Bepo was walking with him annoyed that Jean came with them. Law handed Jean a paper with images of certain herbs. Telling him he like to go to town to get them at a store.

"What are they for?"

"Some healing potions for common colds and illnesses. I thought it be nice to have."

Soon they were at the edge of the forest and the other students were with them. There stood a woman professor Grubbly-Plank stood near what was said to be Hagrid's home. He saw a long table in front of her laden with twigs. As they reached the table. Jean walked off, heading to the gate. Professor walked over. "Mr. Po-"

"Don't call my Captain, Potter. His name is Trafalgar Law you can call him that." Bepo said looking at her.

She looked over to him "Who or what are you?"

Bepo lowered his head and in a lower voice said "I am a polar bear."

Law laughed at Bepo. "His name is Bepo and is one of my crew members."

"I am sorry but it is to be students here only." The way she said this made Law not like her.

Bepo nodded about to leave. "I will leave I don't want the Captain in trouble."

"Bepo, go help Jean. Why you're at it. Take Penguin and Shachi with you."

Bepo nodded and ran off humming. Law watched Draco Malfoy striding towards Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus. He was surrounded by a gang of Slytherin Cronies. He said something to make the rest start sniggering. He shook head at the children antics.

The Professor soon was doing a role call. And moment she did she asked what was on the table. Hermione raised her hand. While Draco was mocking her. Pansy Parkinson yelled though when the twigs jumped up and turned into tiny pixieish creatures made of wood. They have Knobbly brown arms and legs, two twigslig Fingers at the end of there hand and funny flat, bark like face in which a pair brown eyes.

The girls from the Gryffindor house were smiling. And squealing how cute they are.

"Kindly keep your voices down, girls!" said Professor Grubbly-Plank sharply, scattering a handful of what looked like brown rice among the stick-creatures, who immediately fell upon the food. "So - anyone know the names of these creatures? Miss Granger?"

"Bowtruckles," said Hermione. "They're tree-guardians, usually live in wand-trees."

"Five points for Gryffindor," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Yes, these are Bowtruckles, and as Miss Granger rightly says, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality."

"Now what do they eat?"

Hermione had her hand back up, "let's give someone else a go Miss Granger." She looked around.

"I think Malfoy Knows, Professor; he was waving his hand like crazy earlier."

Draco glared at him "So Mr. Malfoy what do you think it is."

"I…. Umm... Bugs."

"Nope, what about you Mr. Law?"

He sat there thinking and smirked "What about Fairy Eggs." He said joking.

"Correct. Though they normal eat Woodlice." She told the class. "Now five points to Gryffindor."

She went on and started explaining about the lesson. "They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will try to gouge at human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you'd like to gather closer, take a few woodlice and a Bowtruckle - I have enough here for one between three - you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body-parts labeled by the end of the lesson."

Law was walking by himself when Ron walked over. "Do you want to join us Law."

"Sure I will join you." He said walking over.

Soon he sat down the Bowtrckle would not stay still. He grew angry and grabbed a log. He caused a Room around the creature which looked around and he pulled a dagger he kept hidden. He sliced off his feet. Then smirked and had its legs attached to the log. The feet were also attached to the log.

Hermione and Ron stood at him gapping. "Leave it just a power I have. I will put it together once I am done drawing it." 'If I feel like it.'

"That is cruel."

"That is brilliant."

Law went ahead and started drawing the creature. Once he was done it was pretty well done. Moment he was done. He smirked "Room" he soon put the creature back to normal. Who looked at Law and ran off scared.

Class soon ended and headed off to Herbology. When Law was about to walk into the Greenhouse the door opened and some fourth-years spilled out. Ginny who he road the train with smiled "Hello Law, Ron, Hermione." She walked off.

Law watched a fourth year with Blonde hair from Ravenclaw walk over. She had dirt on her nose and hair tied in a knot on top of her head. She saw Law and her eyes seemed to bulge excitedly and headed right over to him. Everyone watched them wondering what was going to happen.

"Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood. I heard some of the things you did. Bepo told me, about you. I must say being a pirate sound like fun."

Law smiled at her "You have no idea."

"Well, I hope you find the one piece."

Law smiled as she walked away.

Class soon started with them learning the importance of the OWLs. He was getting annoyed of it after all they had heard it more than once already. She given them and essay too but was the first one to give them an Essay by words and not length. She wanted a three thousand and seven five word essay. She wrote a spell that will keep count of the words for them.

Law gathered his things getting up; he walked out of the Green house and took off his robes. He tossed them in his bag and put his hat back on. Law had dinner that night but soon went for an hour and a half to practice flying. Law enjoyed flying around.

Fred smirked, "Hey Law, try getting this one." He said tossing a golf ball in the air. Law went into a dive and caught the golf ball before pulling up to the point his feet were about to brush the floor. He flew over to the twins who were smiling. "Ready to try avoiding the bludgers." Fred said smiling holding his bat.

"Let's go." Law went ahead and flew in the sky while George and Fred started using him as beater practices. The found he was very hard to hit. One of them took as swing close up trying to hit him in the back for him to roll over avoiding the hit.

They spent half an hour doing this only for Law to about to be hit and by two bludgers. He avoided by jumping off his broom. Which had the twins yelling his name. And stare in shock as he kicked the balls away and land on his feet after a ten foot drop. He saw his broom floating away and jumped up grabbing it. "Hey Fred George, I have to go now. If you go to my sub Bepo will start training you."

Law walked into Professor McGonagall's office after knocking. "Hello Mr. Trafalgar, are you ready to practice?" He nodded and she had him sitting down.

"Before we start I was hoping to know were you been these past years. And what you're planning to do when you get out?"

Law looked at her "let me guess, Dumbledore did not tell you."

"Truth is I don't care about people knowing my past. I run a crew, Dumbledore knows everything about my experiences. Which if you wish to know ask him. I have been told by him already I am the only one who can kill Voldemort. And that is why I was attacked the first place when I was a child. I am strong, I know how to fight I am a doctor and Captain on my ship. Most the members are doctors too with other traits. I plan on learning healing, while Professor Dumbledore finds a way for me to go back."

McGonagall sighed, "Alright, just so you know as your head of your house you can come to me any time to talk. If there is anything I can help you with I wouldn't mind. Now I plan to start with the first year and work our way up. I want to make sure you know everything. For your test."

Law looked at her thinking for later he may be able to learn more advance work. "I do have something to ask Professor."

"Yes."

"Well we are working on theory alone in Defense class I don't mind but I was hoping maybe after I practice I can come here and make sure I have done it right."

McGonagall about smiled "I don't mind. Now let's get to work. First will be matches to needles."

Law started to practice and thinking of turning grass blades to needles while fighting marines. He smirked though he could not do that if Kidd was around he could use that to his benefit. He spent the rest of the night working on things from the first semester of the first years. McGonagall said he had it pretty much down. But wanted to make sure it was not beginners luck. She told him she meet him tomorrow and work on the second semester.

Law walked off back to his ship while heading there he looked off at the forest planning on going in the coming weekend wanting to explore it.

The rest of the school week been crazy busy. He sent history class doing his homework. He just read the history books to know what Binns was teaching. Defense against the darks arts was a joke. He sat there and would think of different things to do to the horrible woman. It was Thursday morning he got a couple letters. This surprised him since one of the letters was from the Minister. The other was from a man name Lupin.

He opened the letter seeing the one from the Minister.

_Mr. Potter,_

Law glared at it about to throw it out already. But decided what the moron wanted.

_It has come to my attention that you have returned to the wizarding world. I am hoping that I can meet you to discuss some maters with you. I will be at Hogwarts today at Lunch. I would like it if you go to the headmaster's office to have lunch with me._

_Cornelius Fudge._

Law glared at the letter and Fred who was next to him read it. "You going?"

"Tempted not to…"

George laughed, "Minister turned down by a student's sounds great." This made Law smile and decide to turn down the invitation. "I have a great idea." He wrote a quick reply.

_Mister Fudge,_

_I am sorry I do not go by the name Harry or Mr. Potter or Harry Potter. My name is Trafalgar Law. Now if you wish to have lunch I will be in the Great Hall eating there. I plan to be also studying as you know school should come first. It is my first year and I want to make sure I do well. I would be more than happy to have you join me for lunch._

_From_

_Trafalgar Law_

Fred and George both burst out laughing, "The man is a idiot he will believe you."

Law opened the letter from the Lupin person.

_Hello Harry, or should I say Trafalgar Law_

_I know you do not know me, and may not want to see me. I thought I would reach out to you. I hope you will read all of my letter instead of throwing it out. I went to school with your parents. Your father was one of my best friends in the world. I was there the day you were born. I was hopping to get to know you. After a few others I was to be the next in line I found out to watch you. Your Aunt wasn't supposed to get you. I don't know why she got you…. But I would really like to meet you. I know you may not want to meet me. If you want to meet mail me the next date for Hogsmeade and I will meet you at the three broom sticks. If you don't reply I will understand._

_From_

_Remus Lupin_

Law was surprised this man was friends with his parents. And before being asked called him by the name he wishes. He didn't care about his parents, but something about this letter tugged at him.

Fred smiled "Cool Lupin, he was a great Defense Teacher. Sad he can't teach any more because people found out he was a werewolf."

George looked at him "He be great to learn magic from."

"Really?"

"Yeah, no harm and meeting him."

Law thought about it, and wrote a reply he would meet him. And would send the date when he found out.

Law looked to Fred and George smiling, "Well I have to send these off." He said leaving the table heading off.

When he was heading back to get to class he ran into the Slytherin boy.

"Hello Trafalgar Law, I was hoping we can talk."

He groaned "what do you want?"  
>"As I said I can look over your house, thing is you're new to the Wizarding world. I can help you meet the right people over others. You see in our world some families are better than others."<p>

"Really, like who?" He asked not smiling.

"Well, Granger for one is a mudblood and the Weasleys."

"Think I will pass on your offer."

"I worn you Potter, The Dark Lord will want you dead. He is back and would have taken you into his ranks for you to follow him." Said in an Order like tone.

Law turned on Draco lifting him in the air by his throat. "You will not order me around, and I would not follow your weak leader. Who lost to be when I was a baby?" Law looked him in the eyes, choking him. "Tell him this I will Kill him if he bugs me. I don't care, and Draco" he said starting to smile. "If you piss me off I will make your life hell. And most likely shorten it." He dropped the boy to the ground and walked away. Not even caring that he made the dam pureblood pee his pants.

(Scene Break)

Law spent his morning classes keeping busy. Soon was lunch when he walked in the hall, he saw Dumbledore walking towards him. "Hello Sir."

"Mr. Trafalgar, I have a man who is wishing to have Lunch with you."

"I told the man he could if he ate with me here."

Albus smiled "Well he can't would you kindly come with me."

"Nope. I have stuff to study." Law walked to his table sitting down.

Ten minutes later Minister Fudge walked in getting a lot of whispers.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table sitting down across from Law.

"Mr. Potter. I would…. Mr. Potter." Law was eating and ignoring the man.

Ron looked over while eating said "Minister, his name is Trafalgar Law. You should call him by that."

Minister sighed, "Mr. Trafalgar."

"Oh hello, who are you?" He said smirking.

"I am the Minister Of Magic. You can call me Mr. Fudge. Or just Fudge. I am here to talk to you about some important things."

Law pulled out a book and started taking notes on spells to work on.

"And what would that be."

The man sighed, losing patience. "I have a few points, one about Mr. Albus Dumbledore."

"Nice guy, what about him."

"He has been saying he who must not be name is back."

"The Voldemort guy so." He said making most people gasp.

"Don't say his name."

"Why not I thought you said he was dead?" Law said smirking.

Minister was flushed, "I want to know were you stand on this matter."

"I could care less if he is back."

"But..."

"Look if he is back great if not great… If he comes to fight me I will just kick his ass." He smiled at him.

Fudge was looking flustered. "Alright, so you're against Albus."

"Never said that. If you print that in the papers I will tell them you put words in my mouth and went against what I said. And everyone in this hall has heard what I have said." He said smiling at the minister.

"Alright my second point I wanted to talk to you about is where have you been."

"Not saying. Next question."

Fudge eyebrow was now twitching. "I wanted to warn you the reason Sirius Black broke out. He wants to kill you and will do anything to kill you."

"Well that makes no since. I heard that he broke out two years ago I think… I was considered dead by most. It makes not since at all, most be another reason." He smiled.

The Minister Fudge glared at him and stood up finally snapping. "I warn you Potter." At that moment when he used a threatening voice all his crew moved ready to attack.

Law motioned for them to settle down.

"You better not get on the bad side of me. I am the Minister, and will not be treated like this. You are just the boy who lived nothing more." He yelled. And clamed down realizing just what he did. "I am."

Law stood up gathering his things, "Minister I can tell you something. I will not listen to anything you order me to do. So you better leave, if I am right you just threaten me and I pretty sure you don't want that to get out." He said smiling.

Albus walked over looking at the Minister who was about to try and save himself, "Minister I think it is time you leave before you lose your cool again." Minister glared at them. While Umbridge ran over while walking away with him calming him down.

When they were gone Fred and George busted out into laugher. "Brilliant, Law the way you did that. I am sure the Daily Prophet will be writing about this."

Lot of students was whispering, about what just happen.

"Who cares any way off to class, see you two later." He turned to his crew "Thank you all for moving to my defense."

They all smiled, "Any time Captain." Most of them said.

Law went ahead and walked off finding Dumbledore in the hallway rubbing his temple, "Hey Albus."

"Yes Mr. Trafalgar."

"I want to go shopping this Sunday in London I plan to buy some medical books and stuff with my crew."

"I... I plan to go either you take me, or I leave campus and come back whenever."

He nodded "alright I will get things ready for you."

"Thanks." He said walking of to Defense Class. The class went like normal Umbridge was late to where they only had ten minutes left of the class.

Night was normal dinner practice flying, and then study with McGonagall. Then he went to his sub and trained the twins who then talked about spells and info. Once they left he spent his time training with his men.

Friday was different matter for him. He enjoyed his classes and had all him homework done. He liked the fact none of his school work was due till next week. He finished his food and made his way to the pitch. He stood there with many other hopefuls. His crew was sitting on the sideline making bets. They all wondered why he wanted to join. Bepo was the only one who came to watch the captain fly before and was surprised how natural he was. He figured learning it will help him with fighting.

Angelina walked out and stopped at Law "I didn't know you were trying out."

"Twins talked me into it." He said smiling.

"Well have fun." She started by having the seekers race each other around the pitch. She watched as Law stayed in the lead the entire time. The landed and she smirked. "Alright you're going to do this again and I want Fred and George will be hitting bludgers at you."

Some of the people looked nervous, Law and Ginny nodded. Soon they were in the air. Law was flying and saw two bludgers coming at him. Everyone gasped as the saw him let go for a second when he swung he grabbed his broom and was speeding upside down avoiding the Bludger. He then flung himself right up speeding off. He watched as the twins took out two other people for the try outs. Soon they were having a free for all. Angelina then called for the Keepers to start and that the Chasers will be trying to score "Hey Fred I want you to the aim at the Keepers once and awhile. But both you keep the Seekers busy. After a bit, have the seekers try a snitch.

Once the Snitch was lose Law was looking he flew up high looking. Ginny was soon next to him. "Hello Gin." He said smiling at her.

"Hello Law didn't think I would be playing against you."

"Have to have some fun while I am here." He smiled and took a drop hearing Ginny saying a few cursed words. Soon he had the other two still flying not been knocked off the broom by the twins yet. He neared the ground and pulled up. He took to flying towards the other side of the pitch he saw two of the kids crash. Ginny had pulled out of the dive a lot early on. He went back to circling around the pitch.

"You just faked that didn't you?"

"I would never." He said smirking and kept looking.

That was when he noticed it; the snitch was on the other side of the pitch near Ron flying. He took off in a dead sprint flying towards Ron. He did a barrel roll missing being hit and kept flying forward. He head to flying threw the Chasers and went towards the Ron. Ron at the moment rolled out of the way as Harry Flew threw the hoop and took after the snitch. Ron at the last moment saw Katie throwing the ball at the smaller hoop and was able to block it. He caught it tossing it back to the chasers.

Law at the moment was in a step dive by step he was a 100 feet up and heading to the ground. He pulled up with his feet inches from the ground. He reached out and caught the snitch with Ginny who was ten feet above him groaning. They both landed and she smiled "Great job."

Angelina landed smiling, "great flying Ace..." She said patting him on the back.

"I'm not-" he started to say thinking of Luffy's dead brother.

"Oh yeah grew up some were else. It is a phrase you say to great flyers." She said smiling.

Law smirked looking her in the eyes. "I guess you can call me that." He said while smiling.

"Alright tryouts are over everyone I will post who made the team later tonight." She said smiling at everyone.

(Scene Break)

Law was about to grab his things when he saw a big black dog standing on the other side of the pitch. He could have sworn it nodded and ran off to the forest. Law grabbed his things and told the twins after his practice with McGonagall he meet them in the tower so he could walk with them to his ship.

Law walked over and Bepo walked over smiling. "You did a great job, Captain."

"Thanks Bepo."

"That was so cool Captain." Penguin and Shachi both said smiling.

"Thanks so how were your guy's day?"

"We all went into town today to walk around. It is getting dole here."

"Well tomorrow I plan to explore the forbidden forest."

They all smiled "sweet."

"You guys are coming with me."

"So are you going to make the twins part of the crew?" Jean asked as they walked to the castle.

"Thinking about it. They are smart and very clever. Great inventions, I plan to ask them in a couple weeks or if were leaving." He said smiling.

"You looking for a way back for us too."

"Yeah I. I see them finding it after I suddenly kill this dark lord."

"Well I plan to get some more training I shall see you all in two hours." He said and walked off. He went to see McGonagall. By the end of the extra lesson he was threw second year.

Law walked into the common room and went to the twins. He saw them with Ron and Hermione though Hermione was asleep. Law walked over and saw them all wave at him. He shook his head still thinking they were strange but same time smiled having these people just being nice was different.

"So Ron and You made the team." Fred said smiling.

"Yeah Ginny is upset, but Angelina said something about putting her on reserve. Said she looked like she would be a better chaser too."

"That is great, any way you two ready."

Twins smiled and handed him a butterbeer. "Here drink."

"You didn't drug it did you?"

"No why would-?"

Law pointed to Hermione who was asleep.

When Ron saw them laughing he turned on them and started yelling. Soon the twins said they were sorry and it would not happen again. This made Law laugh, "well see you tomorrow night at practice Ron."

Ron nodded "see you later Law."

Soon Law was out on the Sub with his men and all training. Law was taking a break and reading a book on healing. He read something about fixing broken bones and wanted to get the understanding of that down. Though the moment he was learning other spells that were going to tell him what break it was. Which would save him on x-rays. He looked up and saw George dodge a punch Shachi sent at him. Yes they would be useful on his crew

A/N: Everyone for the reviews. I got asked about his age. I had it were Law left to be a pirate at 17 he was still 17 years old when the battle of the best happen… And then 17 when helping Luffy out and coming to the wizarding world. He turned 18 during the summer. So he is three years older than most. To Hermione he is only 2 years older same with some of his other class mates who have early birthdays. Any way reason he is fifth year, one he need his Owl first.

Please Review they make me want to update the story more. Which is why I did so fast… Also hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be Saturday and Sunday. And the meeting of a certain dog I also plan to have Monday morning in it with a certain article in the paper.

Also a thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Law woke up early on Saturday morning. On the deck of his ship was two tables filled with food. He gone to the kitchen and asked the elves if they bring some food to his ship. They seemed thrilled to do so; the way the elves behaved sickened him. He would never want to obey of follow orders the way they did. He walked into his ship and started yelling for everyone to wake up. The cook walked up to him "Morning Captain."

"Hey, I would like to have some food ready for dinner tonight."

"We're not eating in the great hall?"

"No, so go fishing, we will have fish again tonight."

He nodded and grabbed a few men.

He walked on the deck seeing the twins there eating and then noticed all the men were there, he wanted to see. "Excellent. Fred, George, we're going into the forest today, you're more than welcome to come."

"Sounds great."

"Bepo, Jean, Shachi, and Penguin, you're coming with me."

They all nodded smiling, "so you all know we will be finding food in there so eat up. We won't be getting back till sun down." He said while getting food to eat.

In the next hour all of them were walking in the forest. Law was actually carrying his sword not knowing what he would find.

Shachi had out a drawing pad and was drawing landmarks as they were walking.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"I am making a land map of this forest." He said scribbling some things down.

"I thought that's what Law was doing?"

"Captain is keeping a log of the plants we get. He wants to test them out for new medicines and some poisons. The thing is some plants we never use, now could with the magic charge." Shachi said pulling out a compass. And scribbling something down. Soon they heard what sounded like a lot of horses.

Law looked up putting his not pad away and put his hand on his sword. He looked up seeing a bunch of centaurs. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes, "Just who are you?"

"Name is Trafalgar Law; I am the Captain of my crew. Now who are you?

"Firenze is my name." He looked up at the sky, "Did you know that Mars and Uranus have been awfully bright ever since you returned?" He looked at the pirates.

Fred stepped forward "Hey, we're just exploring and will do no harm to any of the centaurs."

Firenze nodded, "be careful of the eight legged ones. Though the stars say it will be them who should be scared. Seems the loyal four legged one will find a friend."

Law smirked as he left and keep walking forward, "Now that was strange." He said rubbing his chin. Shachi nodded along with Bepo.

George walked ahead and was picking some plants. "Fred, look."

Fred ran forward and was smiling it was a plant they were always having to buy.

They spent the next couple hours walking threw the forest. They soon were in a part that was extremely dark they heard a strange sound.

"Captain, what do you think that it?" Penguin asked.

"Not sure."

Bepo was staring in shock, "Captain."

Law turned around and heard a loud clicking noise. Law jumped out of the way yelling move. He avoided having a long hairy leg grabbing him. He looked around then noticed that Fred, George and Shachi were being dragged off. Law cursed and took off after them. He would not let anything happen to them. They soon reached a clearing were all the trees have been cleared out. The sun lit the place up. "Room." He said and the entire clearing was now in his area. "Shambles" he switched them out with logs lying on the ground behind him.

Law looked around him seeing spiders, and not tiny spiders that were crawling across the leaves and ground. No these spiders were the size of carthorses, eight-eyes, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic.

(Scene Break)

Law stood holding his sword ready to kill all the spiders for attacking them. Then he heard them talk.

"Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"

And from the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincer head was milky white. He was blind.

"What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

"Men," clicked the spider that had caught Fred.

"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.

"Strangers," clicked the spider who had grabbed Shachi.

"Law do you want me to deal with these bugs." Jean asked.

"You can kill a few. Then let me take over. Bepo, help him out."

Fred and George looked at each other seeing hundreds of the spiders coming. "Law you know these are the most dangers spiders in the world."

"Men, do not let them touch you." Law walked over to Shachi and the twins. "How are you felling did they hurt you?" He asked.

"I am fine Captain, sorry, I was caught off guard I won't let it happen again."

"Law we need-"

"Did you get bitten Fred, George." He said very serious.

"No we're fine." They both said.

Law smiled "Good." He turned around watching Jean and Bepo killing the spiders.

Shachi looked to them, "You both asked what the Captain can do. You should watch him."

Looking at the Clearing you could see spiders keep coming out of the wood work. Law stepped up "Room". The entire clearing was in the blue orb. "Shambles." He moved Bepo and Jean behind him.

The twins watched as Law pulled out his sword swinging it. Everything in the clearing was now cut up and floating. Law put his sword away. They watched as he said "Shambles" he moved his hand and they watched as the parts that were floating moved in a vortex and soon started to be pieced together. They saw him smirking. The Spiders were now being pieced together they noticed his hand movements were different. When law was done he looked to the spiders smirking. He canceled his powers and the spiders all fell to the ground some being only eyes and others just mouths and some all legs. He smirked when one was sticking half out of the tree.

"Jean, grab four of the dead spiders I want to test some things out."

All of the other spiders were now in fear and had started fleeing on site of them. Fred and George walked with Law in shock. They both looked at each other, "Law that was so cool."

Law looked at them and smiled he knew there was a reason he liked these two. "Thanks just keep quite about it at school."

"No problem Captain." Fred and George said joking.

Law looked at them smiling at them.

They spent another hour walking around and didn't find anything interesting. That was till they were leaving. Law saw something move he went towards it. He told his crew to wait as he walked towards it. A distance away was they could not see him. "Hello I saw you here come on out." He watched a dog walk out. He noticed that it was a tall dog, a very tall dog. He sat down looking at the dog. "I know you're not a real dog why don't you turn back and tell me what you are." He had seen briefly a man then dog which was what brought his attention.

The dog started backing away. "Hey, don't worry about me I don't care." He said smiling. "There must be a good reason you're in this spot." The dog looked ready to run but sat down looking him up and down.

"My name is Trafalgar Law." He smiled at him.

The dog moved and Law sighed getting up about to leave. He then noticed the dog was no longer there. The man's was filthy, his hair hung to his elbows. His eyes were shining out of the deep, dark sockets. He looked to be a corpse. He skin looked to be waxy and stretched so tightly over his face. He gave a big smile and he could see his yellow teeth.

Law looked at him, "You really need to some food it seems."

Black nodded, "So Law, why are you not running off to turn me in?"

"Many reasons, one I am a pirate with a bounty my self. I would feel it to be wrong to turn someone in. I don't like Fudge and now want to mess with him. I also looked you up this past week when someone brought you up. Many things about what happen with you don't make since. And I wanted to hear from you what happen. Now what really happen?" Law said sitting there leaning back against a tree.

Black sat there lowering his head and started to tell him what really happen "And when I escaped I had saw his picture in the news papers. He is acting as a pet to a student in the castle."

"You don't happen to have the paper still do you?" Law asked looking at him.

Black nodded and pulled out a paper. He handed it to Law who looked at it. "I know the family." He looked at Sirius. "Here is the deal, you can come with me and stay on my Sub. No one will be able to get you."

Sirius started laughing, "I have to say I never thought that this would happen when I came back here."

Law smiled "Well turn back to a dog." Sirius did so and soon they joined the crew. Fred and George were looking at the dog.

"You leave and come back with a dog." Fred laughed, "You're one crazy man Law."

(Scene Break)

Law walked back with his crew when he got to the ship it was starting to get dark. "Fred, George you should head back to the castle I have to have a meeting with the crew."

He told the dog to follow him to the Sub and into the sick bay. "Bepo, go get me a meal that is light, for someone who has not eaten much over a long time period."

Bepo nodded walking off. "Alright Sirius, get on the table in your human form." Sirius looked nervous. "Look no one will rat you out. Other wise that would be betrayal and they would not do that."

Sirius turned back to normal and sat down on the table. Law walked over grabbing some tools and started to do a check up. Sirius was amazed how smart Jr. Prongs was, then strong too. He watched him the past two days and saw him training his men. He was no push over, just what life did his godson live. He sat there for quite some time, feeling weak. He had not been in his human form for long periods of time since it just made him hungry.

Law once he was done grabbed a few potions he made. Law looked everything over and knew the main thing he had to get Sirius was fluids. Though he did not have a potion for that. And he decided it will just take longer he did not want to mix medicine with potions. He put the potions up. And decided to get an IV fluids package. "Here is your option right now, you take a shower now or you will have to take a sponge bath later."

"Shower sounds great. Where can..."

"Follow me." He led him to a place to take a shower.

Sirius was happy to be cleaned up and had a shower when he got out he was handed a boiler suit and told to wear it. He nodded and was taken back to the sick bay. Law was there and told Sirius be sleeping in there for the night.

"What why?"

"Your heath. You have not eaten right for years and you need to get at full strength. So till your fit for heath you will be in the sick bay."

"What about potions?"

"I don't have the right potions for you. I will be in London tomorrow so I can buy ingredients I need." He said hooking the IV up to Sirius.

Bepo walked in and handed the soup to Sirius, "Here, you go eat this."

Sirius looked at him "Can't I have steak, or something?"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I had scraps last night I found."

"Not enough for a human. Look in a few days you will be good." Law stood up "Bepo gather the crew."

"Yes Captain."

Ten minutes later everyone was in the dinning all together. "Alright many of you may have already seen that we have a visitor. He is wanted in this world. I know I don't have to say it. But there is to be no talking about him to anyone off the ship. Now this means no one can come on the ship until I say so." Everyone nodded.

"Now tomorrow I plan go to go London. I will be getting some shopping done. I would like for someone to watch of our patient."

"I will Captain." One of the men volunteered.

"Well, I will let you do as you like." Law got up and walked to his room and lay down. He did not even know he was so tired as he fell fast asleep.

..

The next day started out slow but Law now on track. He told Albus to meet up with him and his crew around five in the evening at the leaky cauldron. He was surprised when Albus handed him two charms. One was for Bepo and the other Jean that way when they went into town they could blend in. He was walking into Gringotts Bank. He carried over his shoulder a bag of gold planning to exchange it for money. When walking up, he met a goblin "hello, I would like to exchange this into wizarding and muggle money."

"Aww Mr. Potter… Will you be putting this into your vault?"

"My what?" Law said wanting to tell him not to call him Potter but thought better of it.

"Your Vault, your family Vault don't you know of it?"

"No I don't."

The goblin groaned "Your family has a Vault. Where they stored all of their money. You have two, one was a trust Vault and seems some reason you can get into your family Vault." He said looking over a file. "Would you like to meet Grummbleshacks who is in charge of the Potter's Vaults?"

Law nodded and followed, he was smiling as he was thinking of getting some gold. He had his crew wait. He saw many people being nervous around Jean which made him laugh. Law was lead into a room and saw a Goblin at the desk. "Mr. Potter."

"I go by a different name if you wouldn't mind calling me Trafalgar Law."

The goblin nodded "Alright Mr. Trafalgar… I have gotten a message that you do not know anything about your vaults. Which you were to be informed of when you returned to the wizarding world. Now for some reason your records have change saying you are an adult."

"Lets say I been away longer than people thought."

The goblin gave him a twisted smile, "Indeed. Well since you are an adult you gain control over the head of your house. Since your family is consider Nobles in the wizarding world."

Law shook his head the idea of being a noble pissed him off thinking of the nobles from his world. Though same time the look on all the nobles faces if they knew he was one made him laugh.

"What is funny Mr. Trafalgar?"

"Nothing, you can keep talking."

"Yes well you're a noble giving you the right on a spot of Wizengamot. Since it has been held by your family. You also now have rights to many different properties. Here is a copy of detailing everything you just gained. I will also right it down what you wish to be called."

"Thanks." He grabbed the file standing up.

"One more things you need this."

Law took a ring from the goblin, looking it over; he listened as he was told it was the ring for the head of the house. Law was taken back to the main hall were he was soon taken to his vaults. The first one being the trust vault made him smile. "I would like all of the gold put into some chest or bags to be taken." The goblin stared at him in shock.

"You sure."

"Yes, I am sure." The goblin nodded and sent a message off while taking Law to the next vault.

After an extra hour at the bank they were finally done with everything. Law now had a bag that was filled with books that were shrunken down, and a feather light charm. He taken the a lot of the money that he had planned to go to muggle side but decided against it since he was told of the market stores they had here. His crew were all surprised at the about of gold he brought back with him. When he told them there was a lot more there jaws all dropped.

Law's first thing he did was to go to the Quidditch store. "Hello Sir, may I help you?" He turned seeing a woman walking forward.

"Yes I would like to by some brooms. Though I was wondering if you had brooms for people who don't have magic, can fly."

She looked at him and sighed, "Yes, we do there for squibs. I will show you there over here." She was showing him the brooms.

"I want ten brooms of the Screaming Kishri. Then one Firebolt." He walked up to the front the woman's jaw was on the ground in shock.

"Sir only someone with magic can use the Firebolt."

Law turned glaring at her getting her to jump and run to the front to have him pay. He quickly paid for everything.

"Would you like to have these owl delivered or take them now?"

"Owl delivered." He told her where to have his things taken to. And she left to get the order done.

He walked out of the shop and saw Bepo smiling, "You bought brooms."

"Yeah. Now, I want to get an owl. Let's go?" Law added

Jean looked down. "Why?"

"Will be great to deliver messages once we go back to the Grand Line."

Jean nodded seeing the logic to his captain. He went to the Owl Emporium and looked around it wasn't till he saw an white owl. Law looked at it for a moment and smiled.

After visiting the apothecary, Law given the men there share of money and told to do there shopping. Bepo stayed with him as he went to get some books on fighting spells that the school does not have.

The day was nothing like the last time they went shopping. Though he had to say since there were no other supernovas or pirates to help. Law was happy with the amount of stuff they got. He had books more for fighting and healing that the school does not have. They were able to get a lot of food and drinks to last the crew awhile. Looking around he smirked knowing that not everything was paid for. Which made him think how dumb the witches and wizards were.

Albus to say he was surprised when he came back was an understatement. The boy and his crew had so much stuff with them. "What is all this?"

"You don't need to know. Now let's get back." He looked Albus in the eyes daring him to challenge him.

Albus nodded and soon had them all heading back Albus had a portkey and told them to hold onto their stuff and touch the portkey.

They all landed at the entrance of the castle. Everyone stood up cursing. "There is still time to get food at the great hall."

Law looked at him, smiled and walked off.

Everyone smiled and followed their captain. The rest of the crew saw them walking towards them went to go help bring everything on board. Law walked to the sick bay and saw Sirius reading a book. "So you going to keep you hair long or do you want it short?"

"I think short would be better."

Law nodded handing him some scissors to cut his hair. He started to put supplies up in the cabinets. He snuck to the muggle side while everyone was shopping and got the basics while he was there. He then opened a trunk and started putting the pre made potions up. He then took a tray walking over to Sirius. "These are nutrients potions; I want you to take one before every meal. It should help you put some weight back on."

Sirius looked to him "why are you helping me?"

"Don't know. Do you want a reason?"

"No I don't need one." He took the scissors and was about to cut his hair.

Penguin walked in, "You don't know how to cut your hair do you?"

Sirius blushed, "not really."

"Captain everything is on board."

"Good, why don't you help him?"

Penguin nodded and saw the Captain stocking the medical supplies. He looking in the trunk and was surprised how much he got. "The straw-hat had taken up a lot of my basic supplies." He said while putting boxes of bandages away.

Penguin took Sirius to the bathroom. "Ok sit down." He had Sirius sit down and started working on his hair.

His hair now was short cut but messy. He laughed to himself as he noticed he gave the man a hair cut similar to Luffy's but longer.

Sirius looked in the mirror, "much shorter than I am used too." He smiled "thanks."

"No problem, I didn't want you to cut your neck and give Law more work."

"You all care a great deal about him."

"Why wouldn't we, he is a great man."

Sirius smiled having to agree with them. He knew even though he was a pirate, he was a good guy. Though he knew he must have done some things in the past that his mom would freak about.

(Scene Break)

The rest of the night Law keep himself locked in the sick bay with two others as they started to take the spiders apart. He sent the entire night in there. Sirius in the mean time because of the potions could eat more food. But was being watched by the crew like a hawk. Around one in the morning Law was heading back to his room but stopped seeing Sirius staring out of a window at the Castle.

"What you thinking about?" Law said sitting down next to the man.

"How close I am. He is in there, I know it. I want to go in there and kill him. He took away so much from me that night. He took your parents away from me." He lowered his head. "Because of him, I could never raise you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am your Godfather Law. I was to raise you but because of my rage I went after him to get revenge and was tricked. Thrown into that dam place with out even a trail. Law I know I am being more of a burden to you."

"Not really. So what did you do before they threw you into prison?"

"I fought in the war. Your dad and I fought for the light. We were pretty good too. I fought for Dumbledore's order he created while working in the ministry as an Auror."

"Well you could join my crew Sirius if you like." He looked at him.

"Really?"

"So you know I don't plan to stay in this world. I will go home to become the pirate king. Look talk to Jean, he will tell you about our world. He may even tell you a little about me. I want people who are good with magic on my crew to join. Let's say it will give me an advantage over others."

"I will think about it." He said as he watched Law walk away. His Godson was nothing like what he thought he would be.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has sent me reviews. They are one of the reasons I keep updating so fast.  
>Any way I hope you enjoyed the chapter... I hope you like it... I plan to have a lot happen in the next chapter so may be a couple days before I can update.<p>

Now a huge thank you to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading for me.

Now if anyone has ideas they want to send me I am all for it.. Oh I have a poll right now on my page. :) Thanks for the kind reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece, I do not make money off of this.

Chapter Five

The next morning was a casual morning for everyone. Law was up early and getting some food. He walked to where Sirius had fallen asleep "Wake up."

Sirius jumped and looked up at Law "Oh hey."

"Here is your meal, you can eat, and drink this." He handed him a potion. "Now I told the cook what to make you for breakfast. I do not want you leaving the sub at all. A handful of my crew will be here at all times. Now you are to rest. If anything happen, go into your dog form I do not want anyone finding you." He looked at Sirius seeing him nod. He smiled at the man, reason some of his crew were staying was he did not want him doing anything dumb. "So have you decided to join yet?"

"Not yet… If you can wait."

"Take your time." He got up and left.

Sirius sat there sighing. He was looking up at the sky and saw the clouds starting to change.

Albus looked down at his students smiling; though a certain group of pirates were missing he started wondering where they were. He then started to hear lighting and the sound of cracking. He looked up and most the students were looking up also seeing the sky. He got up, "ALL STUDENTS ARE TO STAY IN THEIR SEATS AT THIS MOMENT. PERFECTS IF ANY STUDENTS TRY LEAVING TAKE THEIR NAME. HEAD BOY AND GIRL ARE IN CHARGE." He looked to the teachers "follow me." When they got outside they were surprised to see that Law was standing with some of his crew. There was a bunch of men wearing white uniforms standing there holding guns.

Law was scanning the area and let out a sigh of relief that there were no high power marines. That was when he noticed in the middle was Jewelry Bonney was tied up to a post along with her men. He glanced to the lake seeing her ship in the middle.

They were all looking around. "Where are we?" One of the men shouted looking around.

Law was walking forward and Albus started walking toward him.

"Dumbledore, you and the Professors need to stay out of this and don't come down." Law said taking his sword from Bepo.

"MR. POTTER, YOU NEED TO GET INSIDE NOW!" screeched Umbridge she did not like the commanding tone that he gave them telling them what to do.

Law glared at her "One warning you step foot on the grounds you will die. Now let me handled this; I will not risk my crew's life over yours."

"Bepo, Jean, Penguin, Shachi come." He turned to another of his crew member. "Rest of you, get to the ship and protect it with your life.

The professors watched as all the men nodded and ran off with out the marines able to see them. By then of the marines was pointing towards the castle "Sir there are people walking towards us." The man pulled out a fold of papers.

"Sir that is Pirate Law the Surgeon of Death he is worth 200,000,000. And he was the person to help Straw Hat Luffy escape." A few men ran forward and jumped about to stab Law in the back when Bepo appeared and kicked them both in the face so hard he broke their necks. Bepo jumped back waiting for the marines to make their next move.

One of the men ran forward. Law smirked seeing they didn't have cannons. "Room." Law and him were in a blue sphere and pulled his sword out. Slicing it he cut the marines head off. Another marine fired his gun at him. "Shambles." He caught the head tossing it up and down. Laughing at how familiar this was. He saw Bonney, and started walking forward. The men became nervous, but one of the commanding officers yelled "attack."

About ten of the marines ran forward only to be stopped by Jean knocking them aside. Law looked to the men who were knocked out. "Room." This time the room was a lot bigger he even had Bonney and her crew in the room. "Shambles." He switched the knocked out marines with them. Then pulled his sword and did a few sword swipes chopping the men up.

Albus was in shock first the boy commanded them to stay. Then these men who stood there with weapons ran forward and actually attacked him. His polar bear friend then killed them with a kick. Then a sphere appeared around Law and cut a man's head off. And the body was now running around. Just what kind of powers do these people have?

Professor McGonagall held her hand to her mouth. She was amazed at the boy's abilities. He easily just saved that poor girl and men who seemed to being beaten by those men in white uniforms. She covered her mouth as she watched all the floating body parts. Then the rest of the men attacking only for the man called Jean beating them down. She was amazed as the body parts were put together but weird ways.

Professor Umbrige passed out as the men ran forward to attack with swords before anything even happen. While Sprout was looking at her with a smirk then looked to Flitwick who was smirking. She nodded "good job." Then turned to Albus, "Albus should this be allowed."

"Sprout I never wanted this to happen. But those men attacked Law, and the comment he said means they are a danger to us. I believe right now he is protecting us. Those men have to be the evil from his world." He said nodding. "I don't have to say this, but what we see here will not be talked about besides each other. I do not want the students to panic."

Penguin dodge an attack and punched a man in the face knocking him to the ground. He looked to see Law killing the last one. "Jean, check all of them." Jean walked over and looked at the bodies.

Law walked over to Jewelry Bonney. "Hello dear seems you're in a pickle."

She glared at him "Where the hell am I?"

Law sat down in front of her looking at her wounds noticing some will need medical attention along with her crew. "You are at Hogwarts." He then went to explain everything he knew about this world. By time he was done with the story he looked to see his men had piled the bodies.

"Hey Albus come here." He commanded.

Albus walked over to see them. He looked at the both of them. "You're lucky that Umbridge passed out."

"Like I care. I did what was needed to keep my men safe."

"With doing so you help protect the students of this school. Now who is this lady?"

Law held his hand up "She is another captain from my world. Now what I wanted is some small boats we can pile the bodies on to burn them."

"Why are you being so nice to tho-"

Law covered her mouth as she glared at him.

"I will get the boat's ready. But why?"

"It is a way to send men off where we are from. It is that or to bury every body."

Albus nodded "I do not believe they would want to be buried in strange land." He called the teachers for help.

Once he was gone he removed his hand from Bonney. "WHY DID YOU COVER MY MOU-" which earned a spell that made her lips zip tight shut.

"Let me talk Bonney. Look those people are looking for a way back. Do you want to be stuck here in this world?" She shook her head no.

"Now I saved your Ass. I don't know how you got that way but I want you, to listen to me."

She glared at him.

Law smirked "look you behave and keep quite. Inside this school there is an all you can eat, for each meal." This had Bonney eyes shine with stars. "Now I am going to get your men to my ship and you're coming to so I can treat your wounds. You harm any of my men I will kill you and all your men. Do anything to piss me off, no food."

Bonney nodded. He undid her lips and she didn't yell.

"Oh no killing any students or teachers." He said. "Bepo go get the men from the ship to come get Bonney crew." He undid the chains and she tried to stand up but fell back to the ground with both her legs broken. Law sighed picking her up bridal style. He was caring her while seeing her blush a little he smirked.

He got to his ship and took her to the sick bay laying her on a table. A dog walked in. "Sirius stay in that form. We had a problem outside and Albus may come on board so go to my room and stay there."

Bonney stared in shock as the dog nodded walking off.

Law went to the cabinet, pulling out potions and medicine. "Now how did you get like this I don't see the Marines being able to beat you."

She lowered her head and looked at him, "that damn Black Beard."

He raised an eyebrow while taking her boots off, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Bonney yelled at him.

"I am trying to heal you which I can't do if you won't let me take your shoes off."

"Have your doctor do it."

"I am the Doctor." He said glaring at her.

"Oh…. Go ahead."

He lowered his head and once she was just in her shirt and shorts he went to her leg. Pulling his wand out, he casted a spell seeing where the breaks are. "So did Blackbeard do all of this." He said noticing burns.

"No the marines had me and my men." She told him how the admiral went after Blackbeard. "When he was gone they started beating us even more. Then we appeared here."

Law nodded then pushed the bones back in place having her scream out in pain. "Oh yeah may hurt a little." He then put her other legs bones back in place. She was trying to keep herself from crying. He pulled out his wand and casted healing spells having her legs heal. Then took bandages to wrap her legs since the bones would be weak for the next two days. "Drink this" he said handing her a potion. She went to smell it and pushed it away.

"Nope."

Law glared at her. "Drink it woman, it will help the healing faster."

She shook her head no.

He took it pouring into his mouth. Then pinned her down and kissed her to force her to drink it. Once she swallowed it he broke the kiss smirking. "Now that wasn't to hard was it."

Bonney was blushing "You…." She looked away.

Law smiled and went to putting the medicine on her wounds.

Albus was outside of the sub and saw the men carrying the men who been held capture by the others. "We can heal a few if you like."

"No captain told us to bring them here. He will take care of them."

"I would like to talk to Law." He said and turned seeing the other men putting the bodies on the ships. Then pushing them out into the water. Once they were out of the way they were lit on fire.

"I will ask the captain what he wants."

Law smiled and handed Bonney some crutches. "You need to use these the next two days."

"Law how did you fix my legs like that and heal me so easy."

"I am a doctor." He said smirking.

Bonney looked away. "Thank you for saving me and my men."

"Captain! Albus offered to take the men to the Hospital wing."

He thought for a moment. "Sure I will be there to help out."

"Bonney, hold your crutches." He said and picked her up carrying her.

"I can walk."

"I don't want you messing my work up. After this I don't care if you kill yourself. I also don't want you making a mess of my ship." He thought of what Luffy did.

She sighed once out side he let her go. She was using the crutches heading over to her men. They were waking up.

Law walked over, "You are to tell them nothing of our world except the island you are from and devil fruits. I do not need problems. You will be taken to the castle and be healed there. Do not worry there is no more marines." He said looking at them.

"You are not to attack any one. Unless they attack you, I have an agreement while here. I don't want that broken. Men."

"Aye Captain."

"Carry them to the Hospital Wing." They were all being helped to the Hospital wing.

Bepo walked over and nodded "Captain. Albus wants to talk to you."

He nodded jumping down and looked at the man.

"Who are your friends?"

"Not friends, lets say we are both against those men."

Professor McGonagall walked over, "Mr. Trafalgar, what you did was brave. Fighting those horrible men. For that 10 points to Gryffindor." She said smiling at him. "Now classes were pushed back your second class will start in one hour."

Law nodded while smirking and she walked off.

Albus looked to Law and knew now he had to find a way to send them back. It seemed not to only be with Harry. Or as he calls himself Law. If anything this morning opened his eyes and he knew that Law will beat Voldemort. The moment he did he had to leave this world. He sighed and "I would like to know where your friend will want to stay."

"I saw her ship in the middle of the Lake once they are healed they will just stay there. I think they will want to come for meals though."

Albus sighed "Alright that is fine with me."

Once Law knew everything was taken care of he walked into the great hall to get some food. What he did not know it was still on lock-down. Albus followed in after them. "Students all of you will be waiting here for another twenty minutes then be let go. Your classes today will start with your second one." He said getting some cheers.

Law walked over to the table and started eating. Bonney stayed with her crew not wanting to leave them. Albus promised for food to be sent to her them.

Fred looked to Law "have you seen the paper this morning." Law shook his head no.

They handed him the paper to read. Bepo soon came in and sat down. The twins started asking what happen and he explained everything. Leaving out the mass killing they did.

_MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM_

_DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED_

_FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR_

"_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"'_The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'_

"_This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as August 30th, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

'That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success _an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'_

"_It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

"'_This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect the fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'_

"_The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

'_I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night._

'_Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'_

"_Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, 'Mad - Eye' Moody._

"_Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts "'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night._

"_Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

"'_Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.'_

"_(For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)"_

Law tossed the paper down wondering just what hell this woman would try and bring down. He smirked and decided to give the twins more ideas for some pranks.

(Scene Break)

Law did not have Professor Umbridge till defense class. But after Lunch the fifth year Divination class was going on. Which was Law's free time. He was spending it on looking threw the marines weapons with his men taking useful things since they were not on the grand line. Though Ron and Neville both had this class and were sitting next to each other.

They pulled out there dream diary in a seat in the very back of the shadowy Divination room when Neville elbowed him in the ribs and, looking round, he saw Professor Umbridge emerging through the trapdoor in the floor. The class, which had been talking cheerily, fell silent at once.

The abrupt fall in the noise level made Professor Trelawney, who had been wafting about handing out copies of The Dream Oracle, look round.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," said Professor Umbridge with her wide smile. "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?"

Professor Trelawney nodded curtly and, looking very disgruntled, turned her back on Professor Umbridge and continued to give out books. Still smiling, Professor Umbridge grasped the back of the nearest armchair and pulled it to the front of the class so that it was a few inches behind Professor Trelawney's seat. She then sat down, took her clipboard from her flowery bag and looked up expectantly, waiting for the class to begin.

Professor Trelawney pulled her shawls tight about her with slightly trembling hands and surveyed the class through her hugely magnifying lenses.

"We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today," she said in a brave attempt at her usual mystic tones, though her voice shook slightly. "Divide into pairs, please, and interpret each other's latest night-time visions with the aid of the Oracle."

Professor Trelawney was going to head back to her chair, and saw Professor Umbridge sitting right next to it. She made her way to Seamus and Dean asking them about their dreams.

Ron opened his copy of The Dream Oracle, watching Umbridge covertly. She was already making notes on her clipboard. After a few minutes she got to her feet and began to pace the room in Trelawney's wake, listening to her conversations with students and posing questions here and there. Neville looked at the woman nervous.

Neville was talking about his dream when he noticed Umbridge near them.

Professor Umbridge was now walking with Trelawney, and making many notes on her clipboard and Professor Trelawney was looking extremely put out.

"Now," said Umbridge, looking up at Trelawney, "you've been in this post how long, exactly?"

Professor Trelawney scowled at her, arms crossed and shoulders hunched as though wishing to protect herself as much as possible from the indignity of the inspection. After a slight pause in which she seemed to decide that the question was not so offensive that she could reasonably ignore it, she said in a deeply resentful tone, "Nearly sixteen years."

"Quite a period," said Professor Umbridge, making a note on her clipboard. "So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right," said Professor Trelawney shortly.

Professor Umbridge made another note.

"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes," said Professor Trelawney, holding her head a little higher.

Another note on the clipboard.

"But I think - correct me if I am mistaken - that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of Second Sight?"

"These things often skip - err - three generations," said Professor Trelawney.

Professor Umbridge's fat face pulled into a nasty toad like smile.

"Of course," she said sweetly, making yet another note. "Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?" And she looked up enquiringly, still smiling.

Professor Trelawney stiffened as though unable to believe her ears. "I don't understand you," she said, clutching convulsively at the shawl around her scrawny neck.

"I'd like you to make a prediction for me," said Professor Umbridge very clearly. Most of the class was staring at Professor Trelawney as she drew herself up to her full height, her beads and bangles clinking.

"I am sorry but the inner eye does not see upon command!" she said in a scandalized tone.

"I see," said Professor Umbridge softly, making yet another note on her clipboard.

"I - but - but… wait!" said Professor Trelawney suddenly, in an attempt at her usual ethereal voice, though the mystical effect was ruined somewhat by the way it was shaking with anger.

"I… I think I do see something… something that concerns you… why, I sense something… something dark… some grave peril… The path you are taking will put in grave danger. If you keep this path up you will lose your head."

Professor Trelawney pointed a shaking finger at Professor Umbridge who continued to smile blandly at her, eyebrows raised.

There was a pause. Professor Umbridge surveyed Professor Trelawney.

"Right," she said softly, scribbling on her clipboard once more. "Well, if that's really the best you can d-" Umbridge was surprised as saw Professor Trelawney going rigid. Her eyes became unfocused and mouth sagging.

"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT." Everyone heard a loud and harsh voice coming from Professor Trelawney.

"Excuse me my dear there is no need for all the drama."

Trelawney didn't seem to hear her. Her eyes started to roll. One of the girls in the class started to panic thinking she was having a seizure. Then Lavender gasped, "It's a prophecy."

Someone moved towards her but stopped when she started talking again.** "**THE CHOSEN ONE HAS RETURNED TO OUR WORLD. TONIGHT HE WILL FIND THE SERVANT. THE SERVANT OF THE DARK LORD WHO HAS BEEN HIDDEN AWAY THESE PAST THIRDTEEN YEARS. THE SERVANT WILL BE FOUND. THE RAT WILL LONGER BE ABLE TO HIDE AS THE TRUTH WILL BE BROUGHT OUT. THE REAL PERSON WHO BETRAYED THE CHOSENS ONES FAMILY WILL RECIVE JUSTICE. THE DARK LORD WILL LOSE MORE THAN THE THOUGHT TONIGHT."

Trelawney looked around with everyone staring at her. She looked to Neville leaning down. "Mr. Longbottom what just happen?" She whispered

"You… You told a prophesy."

Umbridge glared at her and wrote on her notepad. "We will see. Now good day." She said stomping off.

(Scene Break)

While heading to Defense class Ron ran into Law and Hermione. He went on telling them exactly what happen in Divination. He finished telling them when they were walking in the class and Umbridge stood there. "Everyone to your seats and take out Defensive Magical Theory. I want you to start on page 19 you will be starting chapter two. Pull out your homework from last week and pass it up." Law pulled out his homework and started to pass his work up.

"Chapter two will be over Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation.' Your homework for the week will to be writing a paper over what you read. There will be not talking; I would also like you to turn your notes in when you turn your paper in." Umbridge was still smiling her wide, toad like smile as she sat down at her desk.

Law looked at her wondering at this rate how she planed to make the year last since the book was not that big. He slipped in his notes in the book and started reading up more healing spells, for wounds common on the grand line.

Law looked over seeing that Professor Umbridge was walking over to Hermione's desk.

He smirked seeing the toad whispering even though the class room was so quite everyone could hear her "What is it this time, Miss Granger?"

"I've already read Chapter Two," said Hermione.

"Well then, proceed to Chapter Three."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."

Professor Umbridge blinked but recovered her poise almost instantly.

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named," said Hermione promptly. "He says - 'jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

Law smiled looking at Hermione seeing just how smart the girl was.

"But I disagree," Hermione continued.

Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder.

"You disagree?" she repeated.

"Yes, I do," said Hermione, who, unlike Umbridge, was not whispering, but speaking in a clear, carrying voice that had by now attracted the attention of the rest of the class.

"Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But, I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?" said Professor Umbridge, forgetting to whisper and straightening up. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But -" Hermione began.

"That is enough," said Professor Umbridge. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before them, all the jauntiness she had shown at the beginning of the lesson gone.

Law went to raise his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"It is Trafalgar Law, not Potter. I read all of the book and have notes taken already can I just leave."

Umbridge glared at him "What for?"

"I have better things to do."

Umbridge glared at him more "You will not be leaving this class you can reread the book again."

"I see no point. I know what it is about. Couldn't you allow me to work on my paper?" He said smiling, "or do you want me sitting here doing nothing." Umbridge glared at him see Hermione was not reading "10 points from Gryffindor for not following orders." Hermione started to argue with the woman only to land herself a detention.

Umbridge looked at Law she wanted him detention so bad. But Fudge still wanted him on his side.

Law walked into Professor McGonagall's office the same time they meet at night. "Hello Professor."

"Hello Law. I was hoping we could first talk about what happen this morning."

"Depends what about?"

"The men you killed that wasn't the first time."

"As I told Dumbledore the world I grew up in is harsh. I live a life on the seas. I…"

"Mr. Trafalgar what I saw I must say from the power you have you have a great deal of self control…"  
>What Law thought they were going to talk about was not what they talked about. She brought up his power asking about it. It interested her and she started giving different ideas of things you could do. After an hour of talking they went to work on the third year spell.<p>

Later Law walked into the common room with the twins. He sat by the fire. He looked around seeing no one paying attention. "So I had a fun prank for you to pull."

They smiled at each other, "What is it?"

"Well you know those…." He stopped seeing something in the corner moving he pulled out a dagger tossing towards the movement. Once he was there he froze seeing it was a rat. The same Rat that Sirius showed him a picture of. He smiled looking at it. Picking the fat rat up he quickly stunned it when the twins weren't looking he put it in his bag.

Fred looked over to him "so what did you throw at."

"Just a dead rat."

"Bummer for the person's pet."

"Yeah."

"So what is your prank idea?"

"Well you know how I have the dead Spiders." He said smirking.

The twins looked at each other smirking.

"Wanna do it now or later?"

"Now." Fred said.

"I will go get the map." George ran off coming back down, he looked at Law then Fred… Then back to the map. He closed it as they walked towards the ship. "This is strange."

"What is?" Law asked looking at the map.

"Look it says there is for of us…" Fred said.

George got a good look. "I know that name but he is said to be dead."

Law looked to see that it said Peter. "I will explain tomorrow night no need to worry now." He got to the ship and shrunk the spider. "Ok the poison is all gone so don't worry. Now when you get there I have it set up to having three taps of the wand. Then you have to leave as fast as possible." They nodded taking the bag that held the spider and ran off.

Law walked into a room and casted some spells and then forced the rat into his human form.

Peter opened his eyes looking up and noticed he was no longer a rat. But became scared at the sight before him. Law was standing there holding his sword. "Now it is time for some fun." The entire sub would have heard the man's screams had it not been from some very strong sound spells. Law made sure none of the screams would be heard. He looked at the man before him and decided he would make him pay. He planed on turning the man over once he had his fun. Though he was planning to make sure he had no memories of it.

(Scene Break)

The next morning Law walked in and sat down to eat. He talked to Bonney who was still in the Hospital wing with her crew. She was waiting till they were all let out before going to her ship. Which should be by the end of the week. Law raised his hand when he was in Charms class.

"Yes Mr. Trafalgar."

"I was wondering about the patronus charm."

"My boy that is a very difficult charm." Flitwick smiled

Law looked at him, "well I still would like to learn it. I saw it in a book and it seems useful thing to learn."

Flitwick smiled and went ahead and started talking about the patronus charm, and how to do it. "Now we can all try as a class if we like. To make this work and why it is so hard you need to think of a happy memory. A very good memory something that fills you up, to the point you think it will make you fly. You need to hold onto your memory which will give power to your spell." He smiled "Now everyone spend the next five minutes thinking of there memory they want.

Law sat there and thought of a memory when his parents were alive. Then to seeing his first wanted poster, to having to save someone with and operation. He knew there was something else something better. Looking out at the window he saw his ship. It made him smile thinking of his crew members, they are his family now. The heart pirates are all together, the adventures they have together. The idea of pure freedom, they do as they please. He smiled knowing his memory.

"Alright class cast the spell." He watched many failed attempts. Hermione got close and Ron's was just whispers of silver coming out his wand.

"Now you two what did you think of."

"The first time I ever flew on a broom." Ron said smiling.

"The smell of a new book." She said while blushing again.

Flitwick looked to Law, "Law I did not see you try."

Law smiled and said the spell, there was no shield but there it was a corporeal form a Stag jumped out of his wand and was walking around. Flitwick smiled while clapping "Oh Mr. Trafalgar 30 points to Gryffindor well done. I have never seen someone get it on the first time. What memory did you pick?"

"I thought of my crew, and the freedom I get being with them." He said and smiled.

Flitwick smiled, "Alright class we only have an hour left and are behind. In our lesson." He went to getting them back on track.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Alright I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was planning to add more but I thought this was a good stopping point.

Please let me know what you think. If you think I could have done better in some points or should have written more tell me.

Also I love hearing all of your idea's. So ideas and suggestions are more than welcomed.

Thank you all who have been sending me reviews that is one of the reasons I have updated so fast.

Poll is on my page please vote on it.

A huge thank you to TheBlackSeaReaper beta read this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Law sat next to Angelina during dinner while eating his food. "Hey Law."

"What?"

"I wanted to remind you that tonight we have Quidditch practice so I want you there. We need to get the team well polished. And I want to have Ron be a better keeper whi…"

Law groaned "You're going about things the wrong way."

She was about to yell at him but had heard about how smart and strong he was. "Well, what would you say I should do?"

"Well each night you have me practice finding the snitch faster. Then it is beaters, keeper, and chasers doing who knows what for how long. Look Ron needs to get better. You should work on him dealing with one on one. That way once he gets good at that you work your way up. Once he can handle all three of you. You have Fred or George join in. If you do this it will build up his confidence."

"What about you? From your plan you don't need to be there."

Fred smiled, "We came up with the idea called ring of death."

George was smirking. "We should make everyone do it once and awhile"

Law was laughing and had his cocky smirk on his face making Angelina not wanting to ask. "What is ring of death?"

George smirked having a dark shadow fall over his eyes. "We keep Law in the middle of us while he has to avoid the Bludgers till you call-"

"End of Practice, water break-" said Fred smirking.

"Or I get knocked off my broom." Law added smiling.

"I well… Fred George only you would think of something like that."

"Acutely it was Law who came up with it." Fred said.

She looked to Law, "You're crazy. Just don't kill yourself."

"Don't plan too." Law said smiling.

(Scene Break)

Law ducked a bludger that about took his head off. He smirked as the twins keep firing. It took them a while to get in a fast pace and soon they were firing the ball back at him faster and faster.

Fred smirked and when they were fifty feet in the air he hit the bludger at Law only to see George doing the same. He was sure Law was going to be hit. But Law Jumped off his broom and while falling grabbed his broom. He was doing a free fall to the ground while the bludgers started going after the chasers, he got back on his broom and flew back over to them. "Yo."

Fred's and George's mouths were both hanging wide open. Since they were not paying attention the Bludgers flew off and went after the Chasers and one of them hit Katie knocking her off her broom. She fell to the ground with a loud snap. Law flew over and when he got there the other chasers were already there. "BACK OFF NOW! FRED GEORGE GO TO MY SHIP GET BEPO TELL HIM TO BRING A STRECHER!"

Angelina looked to Alicia "Go get Madam Pomfrey."

Law walked over to Katie.

"Law, don't touch her!" Said Angelina.

"I am a doctor. Now back off!" He said and looked at Katie.

"Katie, are you awake." He started to check her pulse and then went to check her breathing. "She is knocked out but is alive." He started to casting spells to figure where her breaks were. He smirked seeing that both her legs were broken, two ribs were broken, and her left arm. She was more than lucky she was alive at the height she fell. "Ron I need you to hold her down for me."

Ron nodded going over and pinning her how Law told him. Law looked to her casting a spell fixing her bones.

Fred and George came running up with Bepo and Penguin who were carrying a stretcher. When they got there Law had healed the broken bones. She was now awake. She also seemed very out of it. Law picked her up and looked to Bepo and Penguin. "Take her to the hospital wing."

Bepo and Penguin nodded and leaving. Angelina started leaving "Practice is over. I am going with Katie." She said leaving. Fred and George lowered there heads. Alicia ran off with the Angelina.

Law looked to the twins who looked upset, "don't worry. Katie is alright, I healed the breaks she will be told to have a night stay there. Given a few pain killer potions. So don't worry." Law grabbed his broom and started walking off. The twins smiled at Law.

"Thanks."

"So where are you going?"

"To the Library, there is some things I want to study. Why don't you cheer your self up doing those pranks I told you to do?" He said looking back at them smirking.

Ron by now heard twins and pranks. "Well I will see you later." Ron went off.

(Scene break)

Law stretched while walking to the Library he wanted to get a certain book. He noticed up ahead a girl up ahead walking towards him. He noticed she had long dark brown hair, brown eyes. He smiled as the Asian girl walked up to him. He noticed her freckles and smiled at her. "You're Law right."

"Yes what do you need?"

"Well I….. I was wondering if I could hear some of your stories about sailing." She said smiling at him.

"I don't mind but what you your name my dear." He said walking forward and looking down at her smiling.

"Cho Chang. You can call me Cho." She said blushing.

He smiled down at her leaning forward, "why don't we go some were private to get to know each other."

She smiled looking at him, "that sounds nice."

Law walked with her not caring some other girls were whispering.

"I thought Cho was Dating Cedric."

"Yeah she is."

(Scene Break)

Umbridge was walking the hallways, she hated being at this dam school. Though she was enjoying her new title. She smirked just getting a letter that night that it was fine with him to give Harry Potter a detention. Since he would not join him then he would have to make the public hate him. She opened one of the broom closets seeing two older students a Slytherin and Hufflepuff splitting apart very fast. "I think this means a detention for a week with Filch." She grabbed both of them by the ears dragging them away.

To say Umbridge was in a good mood now was an understatement. She loved tearing the young love up. She never had any boy ask her…. She was walking past the Library when she heard the sound of girl. She walked over to the broom closet opening it. What she saw brought a grin to her face. There was the Perfect Cho Chang a sixth year, with Harry Potter.

Cho watched as Umbridge's mouth turned into a twisted smile. She hurried and pushed Law off of her, in the mean time pulling her shirt back down.

"Now what is this breaking school rules, you will both be receiving Detentions. Come now." Cho followed Umbridge while Law glared at her for ending his fun. Oh he would help the twins now with the big prank they were planning.

They were leading to her class room while she went to make a floo call. Cho was holding her head "what am I going to do…" She now was crying.

Law rolled his eyes. And saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick walking in the class room. They glared at the students and then turned to Umbridge. "We will deal with their detentions."

"Oh you got me wrong I called you in tonight so you would know I plan to give Mr. Potter a Detention, and Miss. Chang will receive a detention with Mr. Filch."

Professor McGonagall looked to Cho Chang. "How dare you young Lady. You should no better than going and corrupting young Mr. Trafalgar." Flitwick was nodding too. Cho was lowering her head even more. She now was feeling worse thinking about how she betrayed Cedric.

"Hey who said she corrupted me…" Both teachers looked at him. "Any way I have been with other woman before." He said smirking. While thinking of some of the other woman he had been with over his adventures.

Professor McGonagall looked pissed off, "Flitwick deal with Miss. Chang, Mr. Trafalgar follow me." Umbridge watched everything with a grin.

Law followed Professor McGonagall they soon reached her office and she sat down sighing. "Mr. Trafalgar-"

"Look before you say anything I have a Detention with that woman… I will attend it. But I will not be lectured about spending time with the girl the way I did. You know I grew some were else. And it is not that uncommon. I do not feel as I have done anything wrong." 'And the fact she was the one coming onto me.' He thought the last bit with a smirk.

McGonagall sighed; she heard what he did at practice with Katie and wanted to thank him. But then Umbridge called her to that woman's class room. She did not think it would be over that. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, most students would at least been embarrassed but no… He didn't seem to care; at least Cho had been upset over the matter. "Look this is something that can not be done on school grounds."

"Alright I understand. Next time I will take them to my ship." He said smirking.

McGonagall became bright red, "look just don't do it."

"I do what I want to do." He said leaving. He would not deal with the teacher treating him like a child.

McGonagall was mad and headed off to Dumbledore's Office.

(Scene Break)

Law walked outside and seeing Fred and George sitting out side of it. Both of them looked at Law.

"What you doing here?"

"You said you would tell us why the map had Peter's name when it was just us." Fred said.

George smirked "Though I saw on the map that you were with Cho and Umbridge what was that about."

Law smirked at them, "Was just spending some time with the girl."

"So you dating Cho."

"No and don't plan on it she is to much cry baby. Just for some fun. If I ever do date someone they have to be strong." He smirked

Fred nodded, "You are such a player, anyway did you get in trouble?"

"Something about a detention." He said shrugging his shoulder not carrying.

Fred looked to George "I heard some bad things about her Detentions."

"Yeah saw a first year who was late to her class was crying after one."

Law looked to them, "She does not scare me. Look I have matters to attend to."

George nodded "Sure we will see you later."

Law walked on his ship he was ticked off. He had to deal with the toad woman. He did not think of anything about Cho, she was out of his mind. He had more important matter to think about. He figured if Bonney was here it was a matter of time before others started showing. Thing was how long was it till more marines come. And he did not want to deal with any one who was high up. He knew he had to figure a way out. Then there was Sirius he was dealing with trying to get him in better heath. He thought of Peter who he was planning on keeping with him till later. His mind went to the toad, life would be so better if he could just kill her.

He walked on his ship and noticed Bepo was asleep on the deck. This made him smile as he walked inside. He went to Shachi, "hey Shachi."

"Hello Captain."

"Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes I got it done."

Law had asked Shachi to talk with Sirius to find out how mentally stable he was. The reason he found out about the patronus charm was because he wanted to know what type of prison Sirius had been in. When he read about the dementors he looked them up and the effects. He had not like what those effects were. Law knew Sirius spent a lot of time as an animal. But he needs to know what his mental state is. Which is why he asked Shachi to check it out. He was the best doctor on the ship. But Shachi was brilliant at mental work; he could easily be a psychiatrist. But wanted to be a pirate.

"Well he is safe though… I have to say if you could get Bonney to de-age him back fourteen years he be better off."

Law sighed, "I know but I don't want to deal with that woman."

Shachi smiled, "I can talk to her if you want."

"No she never do it if you asked. I will talk to Sirius about this first he still hasn't told me if he will be joining the crew."

"Well if he does de-aging him will be the best bet."

"Yeah I know. He will heal and be good fighter, but I rather him be his best."

(Scene Break)

Sirius stood in a room listening to his godson. He did not know the kid was doing so much for him. He smiled and thought about it. Leaving this blasted place wouldn't be so bad they all turned their backs on him. So why shouldn't he do the same. Though before he leaves he figured it be best to go say good bye to James and Lily. He then thought of the Rat he could not join till he got his revenge. He wanted that rat to pay.

(Scene Break)

Law walked to a part of the ship he told everyone to stay out of. When he walked in and shut the door he turned around seeing the rat like man. "Hello again. Now where did we leave off? Oh right, I was having you tell me everything you know about Voldemort's forces." Law said knowing no matter how much he did not want to deal with Voldemort with the dreams he would have to deal with him. Just a matter of time.

"I don't know anything." Squeaked the man. Law's smiled turned to a smirk.

"Really now." He pulled out a knife "We will see about that."

Law spent the next day going threw his classes like nothing happen. It wasn't till after dinner Hermione came to him. "Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"Somewhere private I or the common room." Law shrugged his shoulder fallowing. Hermione walked over to were Ron was sitting.

"So what is this about?"

Hermione looked Nervous, "Well we came up with an idea."

"It was her idea though I agree on it Ron said."

"What is this idea?"

"We want to get a group of students together to learn Defensive spells. To really learn for defense against the dark arts, it is only your first year. But you know how to fight and what it is like out there. People are going missing and dying we have to know how to defend our selves."

Ron looked to law "We can't do much by ourselves. I mean, all right, we can go and look up jinxes up in the library and try and practice them."

"Which is why we came to you?" Hermione said looking at Law.

"Why what could I do to teach you?"

"You know what it is like in battle you also have picked up about everything."

"Look, I won't be of help the way you want. The fights I have been in have been with guns, swords and different powers than you think. Look sorry but no can do. Why don't you ask someone else?"

"Look we know this and went to you anyway. Your crew speaks so highly of you and how strong you are. How you push them to be better. Please help us become better Law."

"Nothing else we're getting back at the toad woman.

Law looked at them. "I will think about it." He got up leaving.

Law was heading to his ship when he saw Umbridge and Dumbledore talking to Bepo and Jean. He got worried if they went on his ship and found Sirius. He walked over.

"Captain!" Bepo said smiling.

Dumbledore smiled seeing Law.

"Mr. Potter, your detention is tonight why did you not show."

"Hello Professors is there something I can help you with?" He said smiling sweetly.

Dumbledore smiled "Yes Mr. Trafalgar, I was told by Professor Umbridge you have a detention with her tonight."

"I was never told this." Law said smiling.

"Do not lie, Mr. Potter I told you last night, and before today that it was to be after dinner."

"Really I thought you said Mr. Potter. I don't believe that is my name. My name is Trafalgar Law. And you don't call me that so why should I listen when you're talking to this so called Potter person."

Dumbledore sighed "Ms. Umbridge would you please follow the boy's wishes and call him by his new name."

Umbridge's face was red now. "Fine…. Mr. Trafalgar You have Detention tonight, for what you did with Miss Chang."

"Alright fine." He held his hand up and looked at Umbridge. "Now was that so hard."

He walked off before she could say anything or blow her top.

(Scene Break)

Law sat outside of Umbridge's office waiting for her. Once she got there she opened the door. "Hurry up Mr. _Trafalgar_." She tried saying his name as though it was mud.

Law glared at her and walked in and about threw up the entire room had a horrible flower patter and different pinks that don't blend well together. Then there were all the cat plates over the walls. To him the room just became creepy.

"You can sit over there." She said pointing at a small table that had lace on it. She had him sitting in a straight-black chair. He looked down seeing a piece of parchment.

"So what is it I have to do?" Law said looking at her.

"Oh, Mr. Trafalgar you are going to be doing some lines for me. But not with any of your Quills you will be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."

She handed him a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point.

"Now I want you to write I must not break rules, I must follow rules," she said softly while looking at him.

Law looked at her "Really, how many times?"

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," said Umbridge sweetly. "Off you go."

Law watched her walk over to the desk and sat there bored since there was no ink he wasn't going to bother writing.

Umbridge looked at him after fifteen minutes passed. "Why are you not writing?"

"Don't have any ink."

"You don't need any Ink now get to writing."

Law started writing what she wanted him to write and felt pain in his hand. As the words had appeared on the parchment in what looked to be shining red ink, he knew better. Law knew blood when he saw it. He looked at his hand seeing a cut in his skin as though he taken a scalpel and wrote it there and not the paper. He watched as his skin healed over. Leaving the place slightly redder than before.

Law turned looking at her with a glare, "do you use this on everyone."

"Why wouldn't I, it teaches bad children their lesson."  
>Law bit his lip wishing he brought his sword with him wanting to chop her to bits. He glared at her with such hatred and blood lust that she became pale.<p>

"Now you need to get back to your lines." She said nervous.

Law turned and waited till he knew she was not looking. "Room." He created room on his hand then smirked and said room again and was now on Umbridge's back. Law smirked and having to concentrate since he never tried this before he wrote it and the cut did not appear on his hand. He smiled hearing Umbridge let out a groan.

She looked at Law who was writing away very fast, she held her back not knowing why it was hurting so much. Like she was getting cut open. She got up thinking it was something else grabbed a pain killer potion and took it. Soon the pain was not as much. She hid the pain and looked at Law smirking knowing the boy must be in a lot of pain at the moment.

Law kept on writing he rubbed his hand at it being sore for how long he sat there writing. Law stretched for a moment then when back to writing. He did not know how long it was but the entire time he spent on writing his thoughts were not of pain, like Umbridge thought. Now she was the one in pain and thinking it was just from a long day of work or from the weather changing thinking a storm was coming.

Law smirked knowing a few new ideas for pranks to give the twins. First one will be the idea of a potion or something that will turn her into a toad. Next one will to be have all her damn cats be changed into images of toads and fly's. Then they could make the room look like a pond. He smirked thinking of sending her a fake note from the minister saying he wanted a date with her. His thoughts switched to how horrible this woman was making kids to this was just wrong. He glared at the paper covered in her blood. It was making him sick thinking she made little kids write in there own blood.

"Mr. Trafalgar, come here." She said in pain. And after many hours.

He walked over knowing that she must be in a lot of pain. "Hand," she said.

He handed it to her and she saw it was hardly red at all. "Well seems, I didn't make an impression yet. Be here again tomorrow evening. Leave."

Law had planned to go to his ship but went to find Fred and George. That woman would pay.

Umbridge walked to the Hospital wing in pain. She could not understand why her back was hurting. When she got there Pomfrey looked at it, "Well my dear it seems that you had something irate it… I can't say what it is since it healed it's self already." She went to a cupboard. "I have something you are to use when taking a bath or shower. Wash your body with it. Should help it heal. Then you are to put this gel on your back. The info for the spell is on the jar."

Umbridge was mad as she took the items was an understatement.

(Scene Break)

For Law the next couple of nights were boring to him. He had to go straight from McGonagall's lessons to Umbridge's classes. Though he got to enjoy the fact the pain she was trying to give him she was getting. He knew also if he keep this up the phrase would be come a scare on her back. Which he did not care one bit.

"Mr. Trafalgar I have to go take care of a matter you better keep writing."

"Sure thing." He said rolling his eyes. Moment she was gone he stretched and got up walking around. He stopped at her desk and picked up a letter to the Minister. He laughed reading it seems they think Dumbledore is raising an army threw teaching students. That way he can take over the ministry.

Umbridge stood in front of the mirror and became pale. On her back were the words that the dam Potter boy was to write. She was now pissed, 'someone must have messed with my quills.'

He laughed sitting back down, ten minutes later Umbridge walked in. She did not look good. She told him he could leave now and that Detentions were over with. Law smirked at this leaving. He planned to wait a couple weeks but if he could find a charm to put on those quills so it would only go towards him and no one else. He smiled and thoughts went back to what that letter said. It made him smirk; he may go ahead and teach the snot nose kids how to fight.

(Scene Break)

Law climbed on his ship seeing Penguin training the twins hand to hand. "Hey Fred George, I have some prank ideas."

The twins smiled but got hit in the face and knocked to the ground. They got up and ran over "Oh who is it for."

"You still have the spiders I gave you?"

"Yes" They said grinning evil. They planned to put them in Ron's room. But is Law had a better idea.

"Umbridge says there is no danger in our class." Law said smirking. "Well let's put that spider in a class. It should not be in any of our classes. But I do want a recording." Which Law pulled out a small snail.

"What does that do?"

"This will record everything that goes on in that class and then send us the images. Now that is the first spider we use. I want to put another of them in her bed while she is sleeping. Though we need a timer so it will change sizes around five in the morning. The other one I want to put on her desk in her office. "

The twins were both grinning like mad men. "Oh that sounds great."

"Few other ideas for the toad. This one might take a bit for you but will be a popular."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Make something so when she touches it, she turns into a toad for five minutes."

George looked to Law, "Why are you so hell bent on making the woman pay."

Law's face did not look happy as he told of his detention and what he did. He even told the twins of the letter he read. Then how he was thinking of taking up Hermione's idea.

Twins looked to each other, "I think we should work more on our portable swamps dear Fred."

"I agree with you George."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter...

Anyway if any of you have ideas please tell me I like hearing them. Any faults you see please say I want to know, so I may fix it. Also there will be more with Sirius, Peter, and Bonney in the next chapter. And you all have no idea how much I wanted Law to just kill Umbitch during the detention... Also if you guys want to give ideas how Law should deal with her in the end I am all ears... Though I have a plan and hey I like knowing different ideas, and you might have something i will have to add in.

And any prank ideas for the twins to be pulling on Umbridge tell. I will most likely be adding those.

Now Trying to come up with a new name for the DA since Law will not let it be named Dumbledores Army.. This is were I am stumped and I will not be updating till I can think of something. So names please.

And a huge thank you to TheBlackSeaReaper for being my Beta.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Law was sitting at his desk in his room. He was reading some books when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He looked to see Sirius walking in. He smiled seeing that he been with them for almost a week he was looking better already. "Hey Sirius need something."

Sirius looked at Law smiling, "you doing homework?"

"No don't need to finish that hours ago. Studying healing, there is a lot to learn. I have only been able to learn the basic of potions. Then healing bones and the basic things I have to heal. But I plan to get much further I want to know how to take care of everything. So what did you need?"

"Well I have been thinking." He said which made Law look up. "Well if the offer is still open I wouldn't mind joining the Heart pirates."

Law smiled looking up, "You sure. Means when we go back you will be a wanted man there."

Sirius nodded, "I know that." He smiled at his godson. Law may be an adult now but he still wanted to be there for him.

Law looked at Sirius smiling, "I have a question for you now."

"What is it?"

"Well it is about something, I may be able to do with your health."

"What ever you think is best." He said smiling at him.

(Scene Break)

It was early Friday morning and all the students were gathering in the great hall. Law was sitting with his crew eating, when he heard that damn woman's screams echo the halls. He smiled knowing she just woke up with a giant spider as her bed buddy. He sat there eating his food and looking to Fred and George who were smirking. They went back to eating not even caring.

The rumors were soon spreading around the school that all of Umbridge's class's were canceled. Since she was in the hospital wing. The entire school seemed to be in a better mood. Charm was an enjoyable, they were just practicing. Since the class was so loud he went ahead and slipped Hermione a note saying he help out.

He looked to her "look the first trip to Hogsmeade, I will meet up with everyone. So no more bringing it up till then." Law said looking at her.

Hermione smiled at him "Thank you Law, you don't know what this means. Though I have one thing I want to ask?"

"What is it?"

"Would we be able to practice on your Ship?"

"No, never." He said looking at her with a serious look. "That is my crew's and my home. It is our life if it was to get damaged beyond repair we be screwed when we go back." He said and went to reading. "Look for a place your self."

(Scene Break)

Bonny stretched it was the last day her men were to be in the Hospital Wing. She was happy for this since she was ready to get out of the place. She was now annoyed that she told her men she would stay with them.

Though she remember on of the reasons was to avoid Law. Though it didn't help with the few times him coming to visit Madam Pomfrey to ask about certain spells. Each time he would walk over and ask her how she was doing. And when he did this made her think of how he handled healing her. She groaned as she thought of how he forced her to drink that dam potion. She started to blush when she watched the woman near her wake up.

She looked at her wondering if she ate the toad-toad fruit. Her attention of the woman soon changed as a weird creature appeared with food for her. She smiled and started digging in eating.

"Misters Bonney? Is there anything else that you would like to have?" The female elf asked with her ears lowered.

"Yes more food and more pizza lots of pizza! Keep bringing me food." The elf smiled and soon vanished with a pop.

Umbridge groaned and woke up feeling clam. She looked next to her seeing a pink haired girl which made her annoyed that she would have hair like that. She only seen muggleborns or halfbreeds with crazy hair like that. Then she saw her clothes she was wearing. She covered her mouth in shock. And then when the food came it made her want to vomit at how poor her manors were.

The calming potion that Umbridge had been forced to take was no longer working. "YOUNG LADY' HOW DARE YOU EAT LIKE AN ANIMAL! AND THE WAY YOU ARE DRESSED YOU LOOK LIKE A SCARELT WOMAN! YOU NEED TO PUT SOMETHING ON THIS MOMENT! AND THEN YOUR HAIR!"

Bonney turned and looked at the lady glaring at her, "What are you an old woman?" She said smirking as she watched Umbridge age to be the same age as Dumbledore. She smirked since the woman was now freaking out and was putting on a good show for her. She started laughing even more when the healer walked in and saw her freaked out trying to calm the woman down. Nothing worked so she ended up stunning her. Making Bonney fall off her bed and on the floor into a fit of giggles. While holding her pizza and she started eating it.

Law walked into the Hospital Wing and smirked seeing how Umbridge was. He was caring a bag with him and walked over to Bonney smiling.

"What do you want Law?" She said stuffing her face with some meat pies.

"I was wondering how good are you at de-ageing someone?"

"I can take off how many years I want too. Why what do you want?" She said taking a chug of her drink.

Law smiled "I have a man on my crew who I am healing. Though something happen and his mindset is not the best."

"What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Well I would just like 14 years to go away?"

"What are you doing to give me?" She said eating her pizza.

He dumped a bag of candy on her bed. "This and more."

Bonney smiled, "I'm listening."

"What do you want?"

She looked at him smirking "Get me some of those potions you used for healing. That way when we go back we will be well stocked. Food supplies on my ship is low that needs to be stocked. I want a ton of candy, and liquor."

Law looked at her thinking he knew he could get food for her easy, potions he just have to make, the candy and liquor though… "Alright since I have it set up to where you can stay here and eat for free. We take the food off. The potions I will make extra for you. I will talk to your doctor find out what common things are patching up. The candy I till give you three more bags. Liquor will be two barrels of there drinks which is stronger."

"Make it five barrels."

"Four Barrels."

She looked at him and smirked "Four it is." Bonney smiled at him "Once you bring all the items for me. Then I will go ahead and do as you ask."

Law smirked leaning in close making Bonney blush "My dear Bonney I believe you will help me. Sooner than you think."

Bonney felt her heart beat pound in her chest as she looked at the man before her. She could feel his breath on her lips. She looked up in his eyes and was lost in them. Only to come out of her daze when he backed away.

"Now why don't you help me?"

She glared at him, "I get the stuff tomorrow."

"You get the candy and drinks. Potions later."

"Fine I will do it now."

She got up walking with Law. While she walked with him she noticed many people watching them. Many girls glared at her with jealousy showing. She shook her head wondering what in their right mind would they be interested in Law.

She was watching him walking down the stairs ahead of her. She watched him but her eyes trained to his bottom not able to take her eyes away. She blushed looking away while she joined him at the bottom. She saw him looking at her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him.

"So how are your men taking it?" Law asked smiling at her.

"They are taking it well." She said looking at his smile. She groaned and sighed, "Some are worried but they are happy to have gotten away."

Law nodded and started walking. Bonney looked at him wondering why all the girls seemed to drool over him. 'Ok he has a nice Ass, then those eyes, the tattoos are hot, a great body, he is a smart doctor, strong high bounty, a captain of a ship. Then the fact he has such a charming smirk, making you wonder just what he his thinking he is just smart, he also has very soft lips. But he is a jerk arrogant…. How he forced me to drink that potion… I mean….' She glared at the ground when she realized how nice it been of him to take care of her.

Once they got to the Heart Pirates Ship, Bonney was surprised to see two students on top of his ship. She looked at the twins who were snickering.

"Hey Law, we just finished with the plans." Fred said waving them over.

Once they got over there they saw plans everywhere.

"We did all of our calculations" George said smiling.

"So we now know what ingredients we need."

"Yes then the plan will be set into motion."

"Oh yes it will be brilliant."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Bonney said annoyed.

Law laughed, "Well Fred, George and I are planning to get back at Umbridge. And one of the ideas is to turn her into a toad for different time periods. But we have to figure out the right potion."

"Yes, we came up with the idea of a potion that she will have to drink." Fred said smiling.

"The idea of it we are making a powered that will react to the person who drank the potion. And because of this she will turn into a frog. For twenty minutes is what we want." George smiled at them.

"We have been trying to come up with more." Fred said smirking.

Bonney nodded, "Ok thank, any way Law aren't we going to go do something else?"

"Yeah let's go." He said with a big smile. Twins watched this raising an Eyebrow.

Law walked into his ship with Bonney to see Bepo walking over "Captain how was you day?" He asked smiling and happy.

"It was good where is everyone? And where is Sirius?"

"Most are still at the school eating; Sirius is in the study room asleep."

Law smiled "Thanks."

He walked into a room that held lots of books, notes, maps, and now a scrolls and magic books. He looked around and saw a man fast asleep and his head in the pile of books. He walked over and shook Sirius.

Sirius woke up surprised, "Oh. Hello Law."

"Hey, I have someone here who is going to help you."

"Really." He looked and saw Bonney. "That bird is fit." He said smiling.

Bonney started to smirk having heard the teenage boys call her that.

Law shook his head, "Well let's get out of here."

They soon ended up in the sick bay. He would have taken them to his room but he did not want the girl to see all of his gold. He handed a jar to Sirius, "I need you to store key memories. Some of when you were in Azkaban, you getting out, and everything you remember since you got out, and meeting me and everything since then. Also store everything from the night they were killed." He said handing Sirius jars.

Sirius nodded doing as his captain told him. Bonney was watching amazed. Once he was done she started to de-age the man till he looked like it was fourteen years ago. Bonney looked as the older man de-age and turn into a very handsome man. He looked so much better now that the years of reliving his worst memories over and over were gone. His hair now shined and his dark eyes seemed to even sparkle. His skin which before had a slight grey look to it now was healthy.

Bonney smiled while looking at Law "Now why did you have him do the one thing."

"Because I you de-ageing him is healing the damage done to his mind. In case of a side effect of him losing those memories I wanted copies so I can have him see them again."

Sirius was looking at him self and around the room.

"So how much do you remember."

Sirius looked to Law. "I remember going to kill Peter, being thrown into Azkaban. But then I don't remember anything after that. What happen?"

Law smiled knowing it worked. He went ahead and pulled out a pensive. And had memories set in order on the table. "My name is Law, I have been helping you. I will be having you go over these memories which will be helping you."

"Alright." He said looking at him. Wondering why this man looked so much like James.

Law looked at Bonney, "do you mind staying to help explain everything to him."

She looked at Law and groaned "Fine."

Law smiled at her making her blush while looking off.

Law sat down, "I need you to listen to me. Do not interrupt till I am done." He saw Sirius nod in agreement. "It has been fourteen years since my birth parents James and Lily Potter died."

Bonney looked at Law surprised by this. She thought he was just from the North. But to be born here now explained a lot.

"Now, it has been Fourteen years…." Law spent the next hour explaining to Sirius everything that happened. He also had Bonney de-age herself turned into a kid then back to an adult to make him believe them. Once they were done and Sirius taken the info in he seemed to be in shock. "Here are your memories. Use the pensive. Shachi will be here soon to help you out." He stood up "Do everything he says." He said looking at a clip board. "If you have any questions. Ask Shachi, if there is anything you want to know afterwards come to me." He said smiling.

Sirius nodded he looked at the memories not able to believe everything that he been told. He went ahead and started looking.

During the time he spent looking at the memories of his life after Azkaban. He sat there in shock it wasn't till Shachi came and they started talking did it truly help.

Shachi was happy that Sirius was better; it seemed to him that he was better off. Though he was upset over everything. But he knew he would have a full recovery.

(Scene Break)

Law had just gotten back after walking Bonney back to school. When they got to the Hospital Wing they had a huge laugh seeing Umbridge the old lady freaking out. Albus, Snape, Minerva were all there trying to figure what happened. They watched them coming up with ideas for cures. When they finally broke out into laughter.

Law smirked thinking of there facial reactions to when they found out it was Bonney who did it. He soon left her there saying she would not turn her back.

When he got back to his room he went to finish a lot of things. He started writing a letter to Remus asking if he wanted to meet this weekend. Once he was done with that and his homework. He went out side and started helping the twins out with the pranks.

Bepo walked outside seeing the Twins packing up everything in boxes. "Hey time to train." He said walking over and then saw Law. He bowed smiling "Captain."

Law shook his head smirking. "It is fine Bepo." He said patting the polar bears shoulder. "I have some things to do. So see you all later." He said smirking. Law's eyes had the twisted look for just a moment.

Bepo nodded knowing that look. It was when Law was about to have a lot of fun. He turned to the Twins who he found fun. And started training with them.

(Scene Break)

Law walked off to where Peter was being held. He held his sword in his hand and opened the door to the room he held Peter. Walking in shut the door and turned to the man who was hiding in the corner smirking.

"Good evening Peter." He said walking to the wall and pulling out his surgeon knives. "Now last time you did not give me much info. Today I think I will have a little fun."

Peter watched as Law walked in and became scared he now was praying each day that Sirius would find him, and just kill him. He watched Law open the door and smirked running at him to try and steal his wand.

Law smirked and took out his sword, "Room." He sliced the man up and had him moved to the table. "Now Peter, who is a death eater that did not get caught."

Peter looked up at him not wanting to say. He wished the boy would just once ask why he betrayed the Potters. But no he would ask other thing. Some time nothing and just come in to mess with him.

Law smirked and took out the surgeon knife and started to cut open Peter with the room going. He did not want to kill him yet.

Once Peter was laying there on the table with his chest wide open he looked at him.

Law picked up Peters head and moved it so he could see what he was doing. "Now Peter who is out there who is trying to kill me."  
>Peter saw his chest open and became pale looking down at himself. "Voldemort is back."<p>

"Really how are you sure?"

"My left arm pull up my sleeve. I have the death eater mark. When you beat him the first time the mark vanished. But now it is back, meaning he is back."

Law looked at him not likening this one bit. "Who else do I have to worry about?"

Peter became pale and looked away he knew he was alive as long as he knew something Harry wanted to know. Or more Law wanted to know. The moment he told him everything, he be dead. He looked at Law knowing if he never betrayed Lily and James this monster would not have been created.

"Please if I say they will kill me."

"If you don't say I will kill you, after a very, very long slow painful torture. Now tell me what I want to know." He said reaching down holding Peter's beating heart.

"MALFOY, CRABB, GOYALE," Peter was very pale and listing off all the Death eaters he could think of. Once he was done. Law let go of his Heart and stitched him back up.

Law tossed his body parts back in his cell he was being held in. "That is all for now." He left him in the different body parts and left.

(Scene Break)

Law woke up the next morning with an Owl in his room. Standing there with a letter on its leg. He got up yawning and went to take the letter from the black owl, which flew away once the letter was gone. He smiled reading over the letter it was from Remus asking to meet up at noon. It said he be there waiting. Law stretched and got up. Heading out of his room he walked threw the ship. He went to go work on some of the potions he now owed Bonney till it was close to noon.

Bepo was helping Law all morning after waking up. And finding him up and about working on potions. Soon they were done with the potions. "Bepo."

"Captain."

"Can you go get Sirius?" He said smiling. While cleaning up the mess.

"Yes Captain." Bepo walked off. While walking around the ship till he found the much younger man. "Sirius, Captain wants to see you."

"What for?"

Bepo shrugged his shoulder and pushed Sirius towards Law.

Once they were to Law who was labeling all the potions and what they do. "Hey Bepo, Sirius."

"Captain." Both said smiling.

Law smirked looking at Sirius. "I am going into town to see a Remus Lupin wanna come in your dog form?"

Sirius looked happy and then lowered his head, "I would love to but I don't feel I should. He knows my dog form, and I feel horrible for thinking he was the one who been betraying us. You should go with out me."

Law got up and headed out with Bepo to three broomsticks.

(Scene Break)

Remus walked into the Three Broomsticks. Looking around he noticed it was not filled with kids. He shook his head walking in very tired over the fact of the full moon had been just two days ago. Looking around he did not see any Hogwarts Students. He sighed and thought he would not get to see James and Lily's boy. He walked to the bar and Madam Rosmerta smiled at him.

"Hello, Remus. A young man has a room upstairs and wants to talk to you up there." She said smiling. "I will show you the way." She said carrying a tray of drinks.

Remus smiled nodding "So how are you doing today?"

"Doing fine though it is a slow day. But that is how most weekends are before the students come down."

Remus nodded, "I understand."

Rosmerta smiled at Remus when she got to the top of the stairs. "Remus, I hope things get better for you." She said smiling opening the door. "I have your drinks and food."

(Scene Break)

Law looked up smiling from a book to see a man standing there. He looked tired and worn out. He looked to be in tired, worn down, broken. Looking at him he looked as if he had been in pain recently.

Law stood up walking over to Remus, "Hello I am Trafalgar Law. You're Remus Lupin."

Remus smiled seeing Law, he felt as if years that had past since he saw James last never past. Looking at the name looked just like James besides the tattoo's and facial hair. Made him smile at a memory of James when he tried to grow a beard. He did potions, and spells. He shook his head and smiled looking at Law. "You can call me Remus."

Law sat down next to Bepo who took his drink from Law.

Remus looked at Bepo "Polar Bear?"

"Sorry." Bepo said lowering his head.

Law shook his head smiling.

Remus looked at him "Why are you sorry and you TALK!"

Bepo nodded "I am sorry."

Remus shook his head "Don't be sorry."

Rosmerta smiled "Is there anything else you will be needing?"

Law smiled, "Bring another round of drinks and what ever food that Remus wants."

Remus looked to Law "You don't have to."

"Look, take the food; you're here on such short notice. Because of me." He said smiling. "Also call me Law."

Remus nodded and ordered some food for himself. Then sat down and looked at Law. "Thank you for letting me meet you, Law." He said smiling. "You have grown so much since I last saw you. You look so much like your father but with your mother's eyes."

Law nodded taking a big drink and looked at Remus. "There are a few things I want to know."

Remus nodded looking at Law.

(Scene Break)

Madam Rosmerta finished getting everything ready for Trafalgar Law's room. She was walking up stairs and heard them talking. She was about to knock on the door when she heard them talking about his family.

"Lily never wanted you to go to her sister. They had made your godfather." His face became dark. "Sirius. He was the first to get you but couldn't. Then was one of Lily's friends Alice Longbottom was your godmother. She could not raise you since she been attacked. The torture on her mind made her and her husband lose there mind. They can not be healed." Law looked up when he heard this; Remus did not see him smirking. "The next person in line was to be your grandfather. But he had disappeared a month before…. Before your parents were killed. Then I was the next one on the list. I am so sorry I never could raise you."

"It is fine Remus I am happy and fine with how my life has turned out."

Remus smiled looking at Law.

"Remus I do have something to ask."

"Anything Law."

"I was told by Fred and George that you are a great teacher at defense against the dark arts. I was hoping that you could help train me. See I don't plan to stay in this world." When he said that nothing in Remus' face changed but his eyes looked sadden to hear this. "Where I am from it is a dangerous world. Always fighting, anyway I want some one to help teach me."

Remus looked at Law and smiled, "I would love to help you but... I do not think I can come into the school to teach you."

"You come onto my submarine. Though there is a rule everyone on my crew is to not be harmed."

"Sure I have no problem with this." He said smiling.

Law smiled "great because I was hoping in two weekends you could start. I also do not want school level spell. I need spells to fight with."

Remus nodded and had a sadden smile. Thinking back to when he was just a little baby. All of them dreamed different things. But the one same thing they wanted him to grow up happy. To go to school and be having fun, chasing some skirts. He took a drink, to help not think of the memories.

Rosmerta took this moment to knock on the door and come in smiling. "Hello my dears here are your food and drinks." She said passing out the meals.

Law nodded and smiled as she walked away. Bepo took his food happily. He looked to Law and whispered. "What about the rat?"

Bepo was the only one on the ship who knew about Peter. Law didn't plan on telling him. But Bepo saw him coming out of the room. Law was fine with him knowing.

Law whispered to Bepo "I don't want either to know, just yet."

The rest of the talk Law spent a couple hours talking to Remus. Remus started asking what spells that Law wanted to know. Law ended up telling Remus a few things about himself. To say Remus was surprised when he found out that Law was not 15 but 18 years old surprised him.

Remus stared at Law "So you're 18…. But you should be 15 years old."

"Yeah it is weird I know. The place I went to is a different world. It has been 12 years I was missing. But to me it was almost 15 years for me. When I came here I was 17 but turned 18 over the summer."

Remus smirked looking at Law, "I feel bad for you being surrounded by people younger than you."

Law nodded and smirked "Yeah it is annoying." Thinking of the 4Remus smiled standing up "It was wonderful talking to you, Law. I hope to see you again soon. And I will send you some books you can read."

"Send them to my ship. I do not need people knowing, what I do."

Remus nodded "alright Law. Well, we should get going." He said standing up. Law and Bepo stood up also smiling. They went ahead and went shopping for all the things that they needed. And for the things that they needed to give to Bonney for her help with Sirius.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I keep rewriting parts. I hope you like it.

Tell me what you think. And you you have ideas I am cool hearing about it.

Thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta Reading.

Also what should I do with Remus... Any Ideas

Thinking of him being with Tonks and staying

Or joining the crew.

Or something else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Basil looked at the cards he did not like what he saw. There was nothing could do to change there fates. He did not like the fact there only hope will be in a different Captain. He sighed and got up knowing it would be happing soon. He looked ahead seeing a pirate appear before them. He shuffled his cards and did not pay attention to the man.

"Crew we will be going to a strange land. Much different than our own."

The crew nodded not worried about what he said. "I need you to do everything that I say."

They all nodded and soon noticed they sky around them going dark. Basil smirked looking at Brown beard looking at the death card. "You will not live past the day." He said smirking.

(Scene Break)

Law was outside something feeling strange to him he looked out on the grass field seeing the sky changing colors. "BEPO! MY SWORD!" He yelled on the deck. Bepo nodded and ran in the room to grab Law's sword.

Jean walked over next to him and they jumped down on the ground. Bepo came out with Penguin and Shachi. "Shachi tell the men to take the ship underwater for the next hour. I don't want it to be damaged."

Shachi nodded "Captain, do you want me to join you in the fight?"

Law nodded "Hurry up now."

Shachi took off running while Law saw the clouds going dark and the lighting cracking. He smirked and walked out holding his sword.

(Scene Break)

Basil felt himself crash into the ground looking around he saw a castle.

Law glared up ahead he did not need more of the supernova here. It meant more trouble for him. He wanted to just get back. He looked behind Basil to see another pirate group there. Law smirked as Shachi walked up and he turned seeing the Sub going under water. He laughed seeing Brown beards and Basil ship appear. "Bepo."

"Yes Captain." Bepo said smiling.

"Take the others to Brownbeard's ship. Kill everyone on it and take all their supplies and gold."

"Yes Captain." Bepo said. The four men started walking to the water and saw Brown beard's ship was close by.

(Scene Break)

BrownBeard looked around and was shock they were no longer on Foodvalted Island. He turned ready to kill the other pirate too see another pirate walking towards him. He held his sword still in its sheath.

"You, where are we?"

Law smirked at him "One I don't obey anyone. And you don't tell me what to do. Or I will kill you."

Brownbeard laughed "You kill me and my men. Now tell me where we are."

Law glared at them "ROOM." A room appeared around all of them. "Shambles." Law switch Places with one of Brownbeard's men. Before anyone could know what was going on. Law cut the head off of two men. Brownbeard turned around for Law to at that moment to cut the man down.

Basil watched as Law cut the men down. He was switching places with them. He was surprised at Law was not keeping any alive at the moment. He watched as Law walked over to Brownbeard who was barley alive. "So you're still breathing." Law said looking down at him with a twisted grin on his face.

Basil watched as Law pulled out a scalpel and somehow had his sergeant gloves on. Brownbeard become pale not from blood lose as the room appeared and cut his arms and legs off.

Law smirked once everything was done he had what he wanted from the men. He pulled out his wand pointing it at the bodies. He casted a spell to get rid of the bodies. He looked around and was thrilled that none of the students or teachers saw what he did.

Basil walked towards him "Trafalgar Law." He said nodding.

Law looked at him not wanting to fight. Bepo was now walking over, "Captain, they are all taken care of. Only one ship appeared and it belonged to Brownbeard."

Law looked at Basil, "So what do you plan to do Basil Hawkins?"

Basil looked at him then to his cards, "The cards told me the only way back to our world is to help you. If we work against you, no one will ever get back."

Law smirked "Alright now."

Bepo walked over "Hey Bepo, I need you to clean up this mess." He said and handed him a bag full of stuff. "Also put this in the fridge."

Bepo nodded taking the bag while Jean, Penguin and Shachi went to cleaning up the mess.

Bonney was on her deck and watched what Law did she know could see why people think he is dark. She wondered though what he wanted with all those parts. She jumped off her ship eating a turkey leg. "Hey Law."

Basil looked to Bonney then Law he sighed.

"Good day Bonney." Law said.

Law looked to Basil "Is all your crew with you?"

"Yes, the cards told me this would happen so I had them all come with me."

Law nodded "well I will go get the old man so you can meet him. Jean will you explain everything to him."

Jean smiled "That will not be a problem."

Law walked towards the school but turned "Basil, hurt any of my members I will kill all of you and turn your hearts over to the government."

Basil smirked "Wouldn't dream of it."

Bonney walked next to Law "Did you turn the toad back?"

Bonney smirked "Not happening she can stay that way for another week for all I care. I do like the pranks you and the twins have been pulling. "

Law smiled at her "I think yours is the best so far."

"Mine you turned her office into a swamp then changed all of her photo's of cats into frogs or flies. Then you had the giant spiders appear in her bed when she woke up, one in her office then the other randomly on her desk in a class. What else are you planning on doing?"

"We about have a powered done to turn her into a frog when she touches it. Her desk is going to be turned into a lily pad."

Bonney started laughing, "I look forward to those."

"What do you have against the woman?"

Bonney looked at him and smiled "lets say when we leave I wouldn't mind killing her. See yo-"

Law grabbed Bonney's arms and pinned her to the wall having her glaring at him. Law leaned in smirking, "Bonney, I will be taking care of that woman." He said leaning in close to her making Bonney blush. "Now don't go after her ok."

Bonney nodded and was red since how close Law was to her she could feel his breath on her lips.

Law smirked leaning in close to her lips, "Now I have some things to do. I will be seeing you later."

He backed away with Bonney blushing. She grumbled ands saw Law was long gone notice Umbridge walking towards her but as an old lady. Bonney walked off not paying attention to the woman's shouting.

Law walked up to Albus office seeing the man sitting there working on paper work. Law looked at him "Seems the wizarding world does not like you at the moment." Law said walking forward he held the news paper in his hand. Opening the page he saw in big words about Albus going crazy claiming Voldemort was back.

Albus sighed "Yes sadly it seems that way. Now what can I do for you today Mr. Trafalgar?" Albus said looking up with a smile.

"New men showed up today. His name is Basil Hawkins."

"So what can he do?" Albus asked they been having problems with the Bonney girl who aged Umbridge. She said the woman would be dead if it wasn't for Law telling her otherwise.

"Not sure I know he claims to be able to see the future with his cards."

"Really now."

"Yeah well he is out side and needs to meet with you. His ship did not come with him."

Albus got up to go and talk to him. Law walked off only to run into Luna.

"Hello Law."

"Hello…"

"Luna. Hermione told me what you're going to do. It is nice of you though I wonder what you are getting out of it."

Law smirked looking at the girl "You sure are smart my dear."

"Really." She said in a far off voice "Most say I am Looney though I think that is the nargles getting to them."

Law smirked "Well I hope to see you in the morning my dear." He said and walked off.

(Scene Break)

Many of the students were looking forward to the trip of Hogsmeade. Law had gone down with Bonney making many of the students look at them with envy. Bonney had her first mate with her. While Bepo was walking with Law. Basil was there too but being showed around by Flitwick who was asking him questions.

Sirius had asked to come but Law told him he needed to wait till November. Which was quickly approaching. Bonney looked with her eyes sparkling at the candy store. "Law I will see you later I am going to go buy some sweets."

Law looked at her, "You may want to buy a winter coat since I heard it gets cold here."

Bonney looked at him and walked off.

Law walked to the outskirts of Hogsmeade and went into Hog Head. On the way there he saw Fred and George in the at Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop**.**

He came to a side-street at the top of which stood a small inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture on it of a wild boar's severed head, leaking blood on to the white cloth around it.

The sign creaked in the wind as they approached. Law smirked seeing this thinking how it was perfect place.

The Hog's Head bar comprised one small, dingy and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats. Made him think of the strange pubs on the Grand Line.

The bay windows were so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, which was lit instead with the stubs of candles sitting on rough wooden tables. The floor seemed at first glance to be compressed earth.

Law looked around liking the fact that people keeping to themselves was something they did. Law noticed Hermione sitting in the corner of the room with Ron. He shook his head and walked to the bar.

"Aberforth how are you doing today?" Law asked sitting down with Bepo.

Aberforth smiled at him "Hello Law I am good today. What will it be?"

"A tankard of Firewhisky for Bepo and your best Sake for me." He said smirking.

Aberforth looked at him and came out with Bepo's drink and then two big bottles for Law. "That will be fifty Sickles." He said.

Law passed over the silver and smirked. "You think I can get a room. There are other students coming and I don't want what we do overheard."

Aberforth nodded "One room upstairs. When all of you are here it is the first room on the right.

Law walked over to were Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"You know what?" Ron murmured, looking over at the bar with enthusiasm. "We could order anything we liked in here. I bet that bloke would sell us anything, he wouldn't care. I've always wanted to try Firewhisky -"

"You - are - a -prefect," snarled Hermione.

"Oh," said Ron, the smile fading from his face. "Yeah…"

"Yo where are the people who are meeting us." Law said taking a drink of his Sake.

"Law what are you drinking?"

"Sake."

"You can't drink that you're not old enough."

Law laughed and then glared at Hermione, "don't tell me what to do?"

The door of the pub had opened. A thick band of dusty sunlight split the room in two for a moment and then vanished, blocked by the incoming rush of a crowd of people.

First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends, then on her own and looking so dreamy she might have walked in by accident Luna Lovegood; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose name Law did not know; three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Terry Boot, Ginny, closely followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Law recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and, bringing up the rear, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise.

"You call this a couple people." He stood up "everyone, follow me up now." He said walking upstairs having them follow. He walked to the room, seeing a table couch, bed and chairs. He went and sat on the couch with Bepo. Both started drinking while everyone one else started to file in.

Aberforth walked in the room annoyed. "Law, do they want drinks?"

"Like I know." He said looking at everyone.

Fred turned "we will take twenty-five butterbeers, please."

Aberforth glared at him for a moment, and then walked off. Only to come back moment later with 25 glasses all floating.

"Cheers," said Fred, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone; I haven't got enough gold for all of these…"

Law watched numbly as the large chattering group took their beers from Fred and rummaged in their robes to find coins. He took the time to cast spells so no noise left the room, or anyone could ease drop on them.

Law watched as everyone sat down and got comfy. He looked around smirking not thinking this many would come. When everybody had pulled up a chair, the chatter died out. Every eye was upon Law.

"Er," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well - er - hi."

The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Law.

"Well… erm… well, you know why you're here. Erm… well, Law here had the idea - I mean"

Law gave her a very sharp glare, "I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us -" Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident.

"- Because nobody could call that Defense against the Dark Arts -"

"Hear, hear," said Terry Boot, and Hermione looked heartened

"- Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Law, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells -"

"You want to pass your Defense against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because… because…" she took a great breath and finished, "because all of the attacks that have been happening. I believe Voldemort is back… And I want to be prepared."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself; Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch; Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Law.

"Well… that's the plan, anyway" said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -"

"Well they say it is Voldemort who is back. Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione began.

"How does he know," said the blond boy.

"Who are you?" said Ron, rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes you say You-Know-Who's back. And were has he been all of these years."

"Look," said Hermione, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about -"

"Hermione that is enough." Law said and took a drink from his Sake and slammed the glass on the table.

It had just dawned on Hermione why there were so many people there. She did not think some would. Some of these people - maybe even most of them - had turned up in the hopes of hearing Trafalgar Law's story firsthand.

"Look you people want to know where I have been. You want to know what I have been doing? You want to know about my crew I don't give a fuck. Hermione hear wanted my help in training you. I only agreed because it would bug Umbridge not for any of you. Anyone I truly want to train I would pull them aside myself.**"** he repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "Now I have fought for my life and my crew's life. I know what it means to know you could die any moment." He smirked looking at them.

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Law spoke.

Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us that you were found and now leading a crew and not to bother your ship. You should tell us everything." Law moved so fast no one but Bepo and barely Fred and George. Saw Law draw his sword and pinning Zacharias to the wall with the sword to his throat. "Room." The entire room became blue sphere.

Fred and George rubbed there necks remember last night when their heads were switched and only to be put back on right in the morning.

"A warning to all of you. You tell me to do anything I will cut off your head and let your body wonder the hallways. I will teach you to not let this happen to you." He said cutting off Zacharias head. Only for Zacharias to scream and Law tossed the head over to Fred.

Many of the students were pale about to scream.

"What did you do to me?" Zacharias yelled.

Law smirked at him then to the students, "Here is the deal you have wizards out there who would kill you. Men and women from my world are now slipping into this and there will be ones who will kill you. Are you going to leave your self open to be killed? Or are you going to learn to fight back. Not just against wizards but all kinds." He said smirking "Many of us have different powers. Shambles" He said and Zacharias head flew back to his body good as new. He leaned back to drink his Sake as Bepo took the sword and held it while drinking his alcohol.

Hermione looked at Law not likening the display he just did, "As you can see that Law knows how to fight-"

"Is it true," interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Law, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yes I can."

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Is it true that you saved Bonney and healed her yourself."

"Yes."

Luna looked at Law "I heard that you saved one of the men on your crew from horrible slavers. And that you are one of the strongest from were you are from." Luna said in a far of voice.

Law nodded, only to get more whispers.

Fred and George looked at Law "We know you will be a great teacher."

Law looked at them then to the other students. "I have lived many times thanks to the help of my crew-" He was about to continue when someone interrupted him.

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly "why don't you shut your mouth?"

Perhaps the word 'weasel' had affected Ron particularly strongly. In any case, he was now looking at Zacharias as though he would like nothing better than to thump him. Zacharias flushed.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" inquired George, pulling a long and lethal looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.

Bepo glared at him "Captain is strong, he is the best and the best doctor in the world. He has taken on over hundreds of men and comes out on top. So don't dis my captain." Bepo said smiling. Law smiled at him and looked to Fred and George smiling. He looked at Zacharias if it wasn't for the fact he said he would not kill any students while in school the boy be dead.

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on… the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Law?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing; though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in Fred's hand.

"Right," said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week -"

"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said Cho, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," aid Hermione, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against the dangers out in the real world."

"The practices will be nights that work best for me. If you can't make it tuff luck." He looked at them. "I have many things I have to do I can't be changing my plan for every single one of you. My crew comes first then, I have my other agendas."

(Scene Break)

Law looked to everyone "I will make you all work hard. I will let you know what it means to be in a fight. You will work hard if you don't I don't see the point of me helping you. Now I don't understand why your government would put such a useless teacher in. Since from what I heard you have only had one good teacher some of you none. They instead give a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells when they want to improve the clas-"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, "is that she's got some… some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; everybody except Luna Lovegood, who piped up, "Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

Many people looked at her surprised.

"Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths," said Luna.

"No, he hasn't," snapped Hermione.

"Yes, he has," said Luna.

"What are Heliopaths?" asked Neville, looking blank.

"They're spirits of fire," said Luna, her protuberant eyes widening so that she looked madder than ever, "great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of -"

"They don't exist, Neville," said Hermione tartly.

"Oh, yes, they do!" said Luna angrily.

"I'm sorry, but where's the proof of that?" snapped Hermione.

"There are plenty of eye-witness accounts. Just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you -"

"Hem, hem," said Ginny, in such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that several people looked around in alarm and then laughed.

"Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have defense lessons?"

"Yes," said Hermione at once, "yes, we were, you're right, Ginny."

"It will be once a week. And if you can't make it tough."

"Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…" Hermione said.

This was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent.

"Library?" suggested Katie Bell after a few moments.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," said Law.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" said Dean.

"What about your ship Law?"

"I told Hermione no. That is mine and my crew's home, I will not risk it getting damage. Some where else.

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, and then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.

"I - I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," She took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote his signature, but Law noticed at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

"Er…" said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, "well… I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing, too. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I - well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found… well, I mean to say… you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out -"

"You could not sign it; I don't care one way or another." Law said looking at him.

"I - yes," said Ernie, "yes, I do believe that, it's just -"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" said Hermione testily.

"No. No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I - yes, of course I'll sign."

Nobody raised objections after Ernie, though Law saw Cho's friend give her a rather reproachful look before adding her own name.

When the last person - Zacharias - had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.

Law looked at everyone "Once I find a good spot and a place Hermione will find you all and tell you the meeting place. Bepo lets go." Law said and left.

"Well, time's ticking on," said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase; we'll be seeing you all later."

(Scene Break)

Basil smiled while walking with his members they were offered to have a wing of Hogwarts. Till they remodeled Brownbeard's ship for themselves. He sighed hoping his ship will be fine. He looked at his crew members who were walking into the rooms. He smiled and dropped his things on his bed and laid down. He pulled out his cards to look. He frowned seeing that things will not be easy for any of them. He wondered though who this toad was that could cause so many problems.

He shuffled the cards to see what her fate was and placed the cards down in front of him. Looking at them an evil grin appeared on his face for the justice that she will receive. He looked out at the sub on the lake wondering how long Trafalgar Law's patience will last.

(Scene Break)

Bonney was with Law in the headmaster's office. They had been asked to come there after dinner. Law knew he was there to make sure no one was killed. He though was just enjoying the show. For the past thirty minutes Umbridge had been yelling and screaming at Albus. Law smirked sitting in a comfy chair leaning back watching the show. Bonney was sitting on the arm of the chair. Albus sighed "My dear could you kindly turn her back to her normal age." He said looking at Umbridge.

"Not happening she disrespected me. Not happening, I think she is perfect being an old hag."

"Albus how can you allow this type of person-"

Bonney glared at her making her age faster. Law sat there smirking.

Umbridge felt herself ageing and had to sit down she did not know that she was now older than Albus himself.

"Ms. Bonney please turn her back."

Bonney smirked and looked at Albus "I will on one condition."

"What is that?" Albus asked.

Bonney smirked and handed him a list "I want this."

Albus sighed and nodded he wanted peace.

Umbridge quickly turned back to her old self adding a few years though.

Bonney looked around "If she makes me mad again, I won't turn her back."

Umbridge was about to say something when Albus nodded "Understand. Have a good day miss."

Bonney nodded and left with Law who was smiling.

"I love what you did to her perfect."

Bonney smiled and looked at Law.

Law looked to Bonney he saw from her movements she was starting to like him. Making him smirk, "later Bonney." He said leaving he was to meet up with Luna who sent a message about wanting to show him something.

Bonney watched Law walk off and decided to head off to the kitchens.

(Scene Break)

Monday morning Law walked into the great Hall with his books and looked around seeing most the students were in an uproar. There was a peculiar intensity about the chatter and an extra measure of movement in the Hall as people scurried up and down their tables**.**

He walked to the table and sat down. Bonney came in and was sitting near by stuffing her face full of food.

Hermione walked over and handed him a piece of paper. He looked at it.

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

_No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Ginny walked over to him as he finished reading the paper.

"Did you see it?"

"D'you reckon she knows?"

"What are we going to do?"

They looked at Law who was now eating. "It changes nothing. Truth makes me want to teach you guys even more." He said smirking.

"Knew you'd say that"' said George, beaming.

"The prefects as well?" said Fred, looking quizzically at Ron and Hermione. Who were still there after giving Law the paper.

"Of course," said Hermione coolly.

"Here come Ernie and Hannah Abbott," said Ron, looking over his shoulder. "And those Ravenclaw blokes and Smith…"

Hermione looked alarmed.

"The idiots can't come over here now, it'll look really suspicious - sit down!" she mouthed to Ernie and Hannah, gesturing frantically to them to rejoin the Hufflepuff table.

"Later! We'll - talk - to - you - later!"

"I'll tell Michael," said Ginny impatiently, swinging herself off her bench, "the fool, honestly…"

Law that moment looked to Hermione and Ron "Go get something to eat there is nothing to worry about." Bonney walked over and sat next to him and started eating.

Law smirked looking at her. He found her funny to watch eat. As she had no manors at all. Though the same could be said about him as he ate a mouthful of bacon.

"Law, I am going to three broom sticks tonight want to join me?"

Law smiled "Sounds like fun."

By now everyone learned that they would not stay on the grounds.

Angelina ran over to see Law sitting with Fred and George his crew and Bonney. She walked up "Law, Fred, George!" She was hurrying towards them looking perfectly desperate.

Law smirked "What do you need my dear?"

"You realize she's including Quidditch in this?" Angelina said over him. "We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!"

Fred slammed his hand down on the table "You have to be kidding me."

"She can't do that!"

Law looked at them then to Umbridge he wondered how much longer the old man would be having control over the school. He needed to find a place to get his crew if the time rose. He knew he could get his sub underwater but still.

(Scene Break)

"You read the sign, it mentions teams too! So listen, Guys please, please don't make Umbridge mad again or she might not let us play any more!"

Law looked at her "Not promising anything."

Law morning was not the interesting he spent History figuring out ideas for safety for his crew. He knew he have to talk to Sirius. He made his way down the stone steps to the dungeons for Potions. He could hear the voice of Draco Malfoy who was standing just outside Snape's classroom door, waving around an official looking piece of parchment and talking much louder than was necessary so that they could hear every word.

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway; I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry… it'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?"

Law watched as Ron got red in the face. This made Malfoy smile "I mean," said Malfoy, raising his voice a little more, his grey eyes glittering malevolently in Ron's direction, "if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance… from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years… Law believing he is from a different world… my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's… apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic."

Malfoy made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. Crabbe and Goyle gave their usual grunts of laughter; Pansy Parkinson shrieked with glee.

Something collided hard with Law's shoulder, knocking him sideways. A split second later he realized that Neville had just charged past him, heading straight for Malfoy.

"Neville, no!" Hermione yelled.

Law keep everyone back, watching Neville get to Malfoy pulling out his wand he waved it and Draco's wand flew out of his hand into Neville's who pocket it. Law smirked seeing everyone shocked he watched Neville grab Draco's robes and started pounding the day lights out of him.

"Help me!" screamed Draco who was covering his face. The Slytherin's moved to pull Neville off but couldn't.

Crabbe and Goyle went to go beat Neville. But Law stepped in the way walking over. Pulling Neville off of him. "Hey Neville, you hit him."

Neville glared down at Draco "Not… funny… don't… Mungo's… show… him…"

The dungeon door opened. Snape appeared there. His black eyes swept up the Gryffindor line to the point where Law was holding Neville. He looked to Draco on the ground holding his broken nose.

"Fighting, Trafalgar, Weasley, Longbottom?" Snape said in his cold, sneering voice. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Trafalgar, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."

Snape walked over to Malfoy but Law was there first, "Baka, look at me." He looked at Draco's eyes which shined with fear. He pulled his wand out and healed his nose but it was a painful snap back. Making Draco scream out in pain.

"What are you…?" Snape notice Law just healed Draco. "Trafalgar I don't care if you did just healed him. But you will serve detention for hitting another student."

Law glared at the man, "I did not hit him. Trust me if I had hit him he would be in emergency care at the moment. Neville hit him." He walked in the class room not paying attention to anyone.

When they got in there Ron sat next to him "Why did you heal the brat?"

"I am a doctor, and if I healed him he have to be in class covered in his blood instead of getting cleaned up." He pulled parchment, quills and their copies of One Thousand Magical Herb s and Fungi. The class around them was whispering about what Neville had just done, but when Snape closed the dungeon door with an echoing bang, everybody immediately fell silent.

"You will notice," said Snape, in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today."

In the corner of the class room they could see Umbridge.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend - instructions -" he waved his wand again "- on the board. Carry on."

Professor Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner. Law paid no mind to what Umbridge was asking Snape. Though Ron was and had Hermione have to stop him from blowing the classroom up more than once.

Umbridge had just got to her feet. "Ha," he said softly, as she strode between two lines of desks towards Snape, who was bending over Dean Thomas's cauldron.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly to Snape's back.

"Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Class was dole and boring he knew Umbridge for some reason was hovering near him. He glared at his potion wanting to just kill the woman or let her go threw what he put Peter threw.

(Scene Break)

Law smirked as the class ended he went to his ship. Bepo walked over to him "Captain is there something you need."

"Bepo can you get Penguin I need some help."

Bepo nodded he found Penguin and told him the Captain wanted him. He walked back to train Sirius how to fight.

Penguin walked into the Captain's room, "Hello Law how was class."

Law groaned and tossed his work down. "I want to go on Brownbeard's ship and search it."

Penguin nodded and they headed off on the ship. While they were searching they noticed the medical lab was nothing of use. Law looked at the body's on the ground. Penguin took notice that they all had there chest cut open and been looked at. Law had been on the ship the night before with other crew members. While they walked on the ship they soon found a room. He smirked walking in they already cleared all the gold but this room was filled with boxes. He was looking for something that was in the log book.

"I am looking for a devil fruit. I read that Brownbeard found one."

Penguin looked at the captain "Yes sir… I was wondering though Captain what do you think of the other's appearing."

Law kept looking "more are coming and I don't know who. I just hope none are strong Marines."

"Is that why you have been having us train?"

Law smirked "why else would I have you all train."

Penguin smiled "I found it Captain." He said holding the box.

Law smirked and opened the box seeing the devil fruit. "Perfect."

(Scene Break)

The rest of the day held no interests as Umbridge's class was reading only. He walked from the dinning hall only to be stopped by Luna "Law, I found the place."

Law raised an eyebrow, "really."

"Yes I have." She said in a dreamy voice and led him to the seventh floor. He followed her and watched her walk past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls the ballet. She walked past it three times and the door appeared. Law smirked looking at her. And walked in, "It is perfect Luna."

Luna smiled "I knew you would like it Law." They left the area. He was walking with her when he saw Bonney.

Luna smiled "I will see you later Law." She said smiling and left.

A/N: Hope you liked tell me what you think. If you have ideas let me know, pranks anything. I am open to hear all.

Reviews please. 

Thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading my story.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my grandmother who passed away on mother's day. She is very much loved and will be missed.

Chapter Nine

Bepo walked into the captain's room. He smiled seeing Law fast asleep at his desk only in his pants. Looking around the room he soon saw why. There was a girl fast asleep in Law's bed. He walked to a cabinet and took out one of the extra blankets and went over to his desk and putting the blanket on his captain. Bepo smiled and looked down to see that Law had a paper out with a list of spells. He picked up the paper reading.

_Things to teach the other students._

_First things first to tell them they have to start getting in shape. The students here are all to lazy. Then teach then simple blocking spells. Start with basic; make sure everyone else is on the same level. Then work each week to more advance spells. See if Bepo wants to train the ones who get the spell right. He will be good at getting them in shape. Also look up past owl test and see what has appeared often to have those be spells to teach also. For the younger levels ask Hermione what spells that appeared on there test in the past. Work with the younger kids to get them all to the same level._

_I also need to find out what spells tend to be asked for the older students. Idea to have one week be a spell that will be for test then the next be a spell that will be useful in a fight._

Bepo smiled putting the paper down, there was a list of spells and the order he wanted to teach them. He looked over seeing that there was a paper saying what things tend to pop up over the years on owls. He was surprised how much effort he was putting into this. He remembered though when some members joined and were not at the others level Law trained with them till they could handle themselves in a fight.

Bepo put out the candle and walked to the door, "Night Captain."

Law lifted his head smiling "night Bepo." He put it back down falling into deep sleep.

**(Scene Break)**

Law saw him self looking at a man in a cloak he moved forward listing in on the people.

"What do you mean that the boy is back? I was told he died."

"Yes sir, he is back, I did not believe the papers. I contacted my son who told me Trafalgar is back at the school. But he does not go by the name Potter any more. He wants to be called Trafalgar Law. He told me he also said the boy believes he has been in a different world. Then he has a crew who follows him. My son has also told me that the boy does not seem to care what happens to this world."

"Crucio." A red light hit the blonde man making him scream out in pain as he laid on the ground twitching.

Law looked up seeing a man sitting on a throne smiling; his red eyes were looking at the man. "I don't care if Trafalgar now goes by the name of Trafalgar Law, I want him dead. I will kill him." He looked to his men, "I want you to get that item no more than ever."

Law woke up covered in sweat. He held his head which was throbbing in pain. He got up and rubbed his forehead were his scar was. He swore his head ach was coming from there. Law went ahead and headed off to take a shower.

Law stepped into the shower and turned it on letting the hot water hit his sore body. He stayed in the shower till the water got cold. Law was trying to clear his head over the dream. He just wanted to pass them off as dreams but knew it wasn't just a dream. Law walked back into his room and went over to his bed lying down.

Bonney rolled over and looked at Law with a smile on her face. "You feeling better Law?" she asked with look in her eyes. Her smiled became bigger when she saw the smirk on Law's face.

The next morning Law rolled over in bed. He looked down to Bonney who's head was on his chest. He smiled and gently slipped out of bed and went to get ready for school today. He walked back into his room and smiled seeing the girl still asleep and walked over and kissed her on the neck.

Bonney smiled in her sleep and slowly woke up and looked at Law. "Now you look good without your shirt on."

Law smirked "you told me this last night."

Bonney smiled and started to get dressed, "last night was fun we should do it again some time." She said and yawned. "Did you have to wake me up?"

Law smiled and packed his bag and went to get his shirt on. He felt Bonney wrap her arms around him leaning in.

Law looked at her smirking "you know I can't leave another pirate on my ship while I am gone. Anyway I woke you so you wouldn't miss breakfast."

Bonney smiled and kissed him "Oh, I do hope for bacon…" She smiled with stars in her eyes.

Law chuckled and went to put the robes on leaving them open. Which let his normal clothes be seen. "Come on lets get to the school." Law grabbed his notes off his desk.

The twins, Ron and Hermione watched as Law walked in and with Bonney. They had seen the two together more often. More that the girl was bored and Law found her amusing.

Hermione was looking at the girl surprised she did not cover up. She was used to the girl's clothes but she thought with the marks, she knew Law had given her, she thought she cover up. Hermione started blushing at the fact the two had no shame. She barley took notice when Law passed her a note.

"So Law will you be helping us out tonight if we don't have Quidditch?" George asked.

"Yeah, or shall we train some more… Though there are some potions we were wanting help with."

Law looked to them and smirked "sorry guys but I have something planned."

Bonney looked at him smiling and went back to eating. Hermione looked at the two of them wondering. Hermione 'I wonder if they are dating?' Hermione thought to herself and went back to eating.

**(Scene Break)**

Law learned that Charms was always one of the best lessons in which to enjoy a private chat; there was generally so much movement and activity that the danger of being overheard was very slight. Today, with the room full of croaking bullfrogs and cawing ravens, and with a heavy downpour of rain clattering and pounding against the classroom windows. Law looked back seeing that Hermione was now reading the note that he had given her. He turned back to Neville helping him out. Law for some reason really wanted to help him. He knew there was so much potential the kid had hidden away.

After seeing Neville disarm Draco and then punching boy, he decided to help him a bit. Something to keep him from getting bored. He smirked seeing the reaction on Hermione's face as she read the letter. Law looked back at her smirking when she looked at him.

"So what did the note say," said Ron. Ron waved his wand at the Raven "Silencio."

The large and ugly raven in front of him let out a derisive caw.

"Silencio. SILENCIO!"

The raven cawed more loudly.

"Its the way you're moving your wand," said Hermione, watching Ron critically, "you don't want to wave it, it's more a sharp jab."

"Ravens are harder than frogs," said Ron through clenched teeth.

"Fine, let's swap," said Hermione, seizing Ron's raven and replacing it with her own fat bullfrog.

"Silencio!" The raven continued to open and close its sharp beak, but no sound came out.

"Very good, Miss Granger!" said Professor Flitwick's squeaky little voice, making Ron and Hermione all jump. "Now, let me see you try, Mr. Weasley."

"Wha—? Oh - oh, right," said Ron, very flustered. "Er - silencio!"

He jabbed at the bullfrog so hard he poked it in the eye: the frog gave a deafening croak and leapt off the desk.

Once the Professor was gone Hermione looked at Ron, "It is over the Defense lessons he has found a place, well Loony- I mean Luna. Found the place. He also was asking for what had been on the test for our past years. So I need to make a list. But he said that the lessons will be starting tomorrow night." She looked down at him "He said he was bringing another teacher to help out. I just wonder who it will be." She said while looking at Law who was still helping Neville.

She saw the teacher bouncing up and down clapping for Neville getting the spell right.

After class they were allowed to remain inside over break due to the downpour outside. They found seats in a noisy and overcrowded classroom on the first floor in which Peeves was floating dreamily up near the chandelier, occasionally blowing an ink pellet at the top of somebody's head. More than once he tried to do this to Law but he just dodged the ink the last second. Law would glare at Peeves making even him feel nervous. Law walked got up and walked over to the twins and smiled at them. "I thought of a power to use on Umbridge." He said with a grin that was normally seen on the D brothers.

Fred smiled and listened to Law and started to laugh hearing this. He looked up seeing Angelina walking over. George was up and over there smiling he walked back over with her.

"I've got permission!" she said. "To re-form the Quidditch team!"

"Excellent!" said Fred and George.

"Yeah," said Angelina, beaming. "I went to McGonagall and I think she might have appealed to Dumbledore. Anyway, Umbridge had to give in. Ha!

"So I want you down at the pitch at seven o'clock tonight, all right, because we've got to make up time. You realize we're only three weeks away from our first match?"

She squeezed away from them, narrowly dodged an ink pellet from Peeves, which hit a nearby first-year instead, and vanished from sight.

Ron was standing near them slightly pale he been smiling like everyone else hearing the news. But now looked out at the window seeing the rain beating down.

Law groaned "Do we really have to practice in this weather many of the students will get sick?"

"Look we need the practice."

Law nodded and looked at the windows which were drenched with water.

Hermione bit her lip and did not answer. The bell rang just as Peeves swooped down on Katie and emptied an entire ink bottle over her head.

**(Scene Break)**

The day went on and they were lucky that the rain had lightened up after lunch. There was now a misty rain everywhere. He walked to care of magical creatures and groaning seeing that Umbridge standing near Professor Grubbly-Plank there with her clipboard. Not only were they getting cold and wet but now had to deal with her. He groaned knowing the woman would say something since he was not wearing the school robes. He did not care he walked over and listened to Grubby-Plank tell the class what to do then sent them off to work.

"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" Law heard her ask as they arrived at the trestle table where the group of captive Bowtruckles was scrabbling around for woodlice like so many living twigs.

"Quite correct," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I am a substitute teacher standing in for Professor Hagrid."

"Hmm," said Professor Umbridge, dropping her voice, though Law could still hear her quite clearly. "I wonder - the Headmaster seems strangely reluctant to give me any information on the matter - can you tell me what is causing Professor Hagrid's very extended leave of absence?"

Hermione was looking at the floor she did not like the woman asking about Hagrid. She looked to see that Law was doing his work paying the woman no mind.

"Fraid I can't," said Professor Grubbly-Plank breezily. "Don't know anything more about it than you do. Got an owl from Dumbledore, would I like a couple of weeks' teaching work. I accepted. That's as much as I know. Well… shall I get started then?"

"Yes, please do," said Professor Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard.

Umbridge stared to wonder amongst the students, asking them about magical creatures. She looked to Law seeing he was not wearing his school uniform she smirked walking over. "Mr. Trafalgar, where is your uniform?"

"On my ship." He said working with the creature.

"Why are you not wearing it?" She said smirking.

"Didn't feel like it." He glared at her while thinking of how fun it be to just kill her now. How it seemed his life be easier. But knew he have to deal with the government, and he didn't want that till he was ready.

"30 points from Gryffindor and also a night detention."

Law glared at her, while sending killing intent with it. Umbridge backed away and looked nervous.

Returning to Professor Grubbly-Plank's side "Overall," said Professor Umbridge, "how do you, as a temporary member of staff- an objective outsider, I suppose you might say — how do you find Hogwarts? Do you feel you receive enough support from the school management?"

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore's excellent," said Professor Grubbly-Plank heartily. "Yes, I'm very happy with the way things are run, very happy indeed."

Looking politely incredulous, Umbridge made a tiny note on her clipboard and went on, "And what are you planning to cover with this class this year - assuming, of course, that Professor Hagrid does not return?"

"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in OWL," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Not much left to do - they've studied unicorns and Nifflers, I thought we'd cover Porlocks and Kneazles, make sure they can recognize Crups and Knarls, you know…"

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing, at any rate," said Professor Umbridge, making a very obvious tick on her clipboard.

"Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."

"Jolly good," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and Professor Umbridge set off back across the lawn to the castle. Not knowing what awaited her.

Umbridge was 50 yards away from the students smirking when she heard thunder. She looked at the eye seeing lighting though it did not look normal.

Law heard the lighting and looked up from his work his eyes widened seeing the marines. He smirked seeing Umbridge in front of him. He wondered if that dam woman was going to get her self killed. He was not planning on helping that woman out. He would let her die. He was happy that the marines landed away from the lake to were they would not see the ships right away.

Basil stood in the hallway with Bonney. Bonney was walking towards the headmaster's office when she ran into Basil. Who was coming from the headmaster he looked to her "You want to watch the show?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The marines a group of them are appearing on the grounds. Though they will not be the only one's coming today." He pointed to the distance were the marines appeared out of no were.

Looking down there she saw the marines and then saw the pink blob Umbridge. "I hope they kill her."

Basil was putting his cards out looking down at them. "Death will not befall her today."

Bonney glared at him knowing he was most likely right.

The Marines were now in stance they had been getting to go and deal with some pirates. Well one of the supernova pirates, on an island that was one of the few desert island. Some of the men had been sent off to explore the lands they had just returned. When the sky over them went dark. They now felt the slight rain hitting there faces. Looking around they saw a castle and a lot of green they were not on that desert island any more. The men looked to their Vice Admiral Cancer is a man with slicked-back hair, sunglasses, and a cigar in his mouth. He has a scar running down his left eye. He looked ahead and saw a woman in all pink and looked to have eaten the toad fruit.

He looked to his men and walked forward. "Miss we would like to know what island this is." He said smiling.

The woman marched up to him "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!" She looked at them and figured since they held strange things in there hands they should be removed. She raised her wand pointing it at them "You are trespassing and need to leave these grounds at this moment."

Some men ran up whispering into the Admiral's ear moments ago he sent a few men off to explore "Sir we found pirate ships, we believe these people are harboring them."

The Vice Admiral nodded "Kill her if she been adding pirates and every one else on these grounds." Cancer was one of the crueler marines in the world.

Ropes shot out from Umbridge's wand and hit one of the marines. The marines went to use there guns but found out they couldn't since the gun powered had gotten wet from the rain.

Ron and Hermione were looking ahead seeing the people attacking Umbridge, "What do we do?" Neville asked.

Law smirked "Let the marines kill the woman." Law said.

Some of the students gasped, "what makes my life easier." Law said and watched some of the students run to help the woman. Grubby-Plank was yelling at them to get back.

Law got up only after Grubby-Plank told all the other students not to move.

Law stood up having seen that most the Gryffindor's had run off to help. Law groaned not understanding why they went to help that woman.

"Professor Plank, don't go up there or you will be killed." He said giving her a cold look. He knew he could not let the students die or that would just cause him more problems. He waved his wand and summoned his sword. He smirked seeing it flying towards him. Once he had it he ran towards the students. Who were sending spells at the marines?

Cancer was dodging the spells the young kids were sending his way. He smiled seeing Law, he knew nothing of the man's power. But he thought he would be a lower ranking pirate. He smirked and pulled out his sword running towards him.

Law raised his sword in time to block the strike.

"Trafalgar Law you are under arrest for being a pirate and for adding the escape of Monkey D Luffy and Jimbei."

Law looked at him smirking "did my bounty go up?"

The man glared at him while sending another sword strike at him. Law blocked it with ease. He looked at Umbridge who looked like she was about to run. "HEY UMBRIDGE DIDN'T YOU SAY WE WOULD NOT BE ATTACKED AT SCHOOL!" Law yelled so she could hear him. Law made an area for him that covered all the marines and students, so everyone was fighting in his room. "Shambles" He switched places with another marine who was a captain as Vice Admiral Cancer sent a swing at Law. The Captain was struck in the back as the haki enforced attacked hit him in the back killing him.

Law looked at the man take the hit. He knew that he have to be careful since the man could use haki. He knew he needed to get the students out of the fight, raising his hands up and looking at the battle field he switched all the students out moving them away.

Bonney pouted "damn students getting in the way the marines almost did us a favor." She said seeing Law now fighting. "Why did he join the fight?"

Basil looked to her "If any student gets hurt it will cause problems for us. Think their government will come and look into us being here." Basil started to look at his cards and smiled "seems another will be joining us soon."

Bonney looked at Basil "Well I am going to join the fight I am bored."

Law was just having fun fighting though he was being careful dealing with Vice Admiral Cancer. He was causing problems, Law dodged a sword strike and blocked the next having the earth shoot up in front of him.

He smirked looking at the men. Then Law saw more men appearing and one of them being Drake. Drake looked around, and then went to dodging the attacks men were sending at him. While Drake had looked around he noticed Law, Drake sent Law a glare. Thinking he had something to do with this. Law looked at Drake then went back to fighting the Vice Admiral. Drake soon was near Law, "Do you know what is going on Law?"

Law just smirked at the man and went to block the Vice Admiral attack. He was showing to many people he was a great swordsmen. "Well somehow we're in a different world." He said and cut off the head of another Marine and was holding the screaming head. "We are at the moment at Hogwarts. It is a school, only way back is an old man who said he help. So we have to get rid of these men."

Drake looked to see Bonney now joining the fight. He groaned and hoped it wasn't true but decided to at least get rid of the marines.

**(Scene Break)**

The entire school was talking about it, how some strange men appeared and attacked Professor Umbridge. Then some students went to save her, and all of them were about killed until Law showed up. He had a sword with him and fought them all off, only for more to appear and seemed a friend of Law's. He joined the fight along with Bonney who had turned the men to be older than Albus or into babies, while the new guy named Drake went to deal with others. Though many were surprised how Law chopped up the men's bodies and put them back together.

Law walked into the great hall with Bonney next to him. His men were walking behind him all smirking at their captain. Drake was at his own table with Basil talking to each other. Drake looked at Law and raised a glass motioning to him that he would go along with the others. This made Law smirked he had been worried that the fools would soon noticed that they were the criminals from their world. He was happy to see that the other pirates were willing to partner up to get them back home.

Drake went to watch Bonney as she sat next to Law. He was surprised to she how close they were. He turned to Basil "So…"

"They are just sleeping together. That's all."

"How do you- Never mind I don't want to know." Drake said and went back to eating.

Bonney smiled seeing the twins sitting across from her and Law. "So Law, do you plan to go along with the prank?"

Law smirked pouring something into his glass. "After her act today why would I ever do something like that?" He said and there was a glow on his cup and Umbridge. He smirked and soon the glow was gone.

Umbridge was not happy at all, with the attack on the grounds she knew she have to deal with the students wanting to know spells. She just had to figure a way to stop them. Umbridge started to lift her cup up to drink. Not knowing at soon Law would be starting his real payback. Her life had a few simple pranks was now going to be an all out war.

Umbridge started to gagged and clutched her stomach as the potion Law had slipped into her drink with his power started to take effect. Her skin morphed into the slimy green scales of a toad. Snickers began to break out among the students. They only grew louder when her eyes became yellow and huge. She opened her mouth to scream and a croak came out.

"Who did this to me? I am a Professor change me back now!" she demanded, while still croaking.

The hall burst into laughter. Even the Slytherins were cackling. All of the pirates were smirking, thinking how it looked like a devil fruit. But knew that no one would give her that ability. Professor McGonagall had a hand pressed to her mouth, her shoulders shaking with silent mirth even as she fought to keep her expression stern. Professor Flitwick was giggling into his cup. Snape was hiding his smirk very well. All the other teachers were giggling only to hide it by looking away. Umbridge continued to screech, or croak, rather, in fury.

"Calm down, Dolores," Dumbledore, who seemed to be the only one calm said in a grandfather tone. He looked at her smiling, he was very amused and his eyes were sparkling like stars gave away how much he enjoyed this. "I'm sure Severus can find you an antidote. Or make one for you my dear."

Snape looked at her not wanting to do so. In fact the slight twitch of his lip was anything to go by; he would just let her stay as a toad. But Snape nodded and walked over. He picked up the goblet gingerly between two fingers and examined it carefully.

Snape pulled something out of his pocket and then with a wave of his wand summoned some vials and poured it into them. He pocked them. Then went to pour a bit on the paper he pulled out. He looked at it and frowned then smirked. He casted a spell onto the food. The food glowed white. Snape raised and eyebrow to this and smirked only for a second until he looked to Umbridge with a blank face.

"There is nothing I can do. The drink is pumpkin juice, there is nothing in it. And the food is free of magic or any spells." Snape said smoothly. "So with out knowing what changed her I can not change her back."

"I want the person responsible for this found immediately!" Umbridge croaked, waving her hands, which were now webbed, about. "I want them punished. How dare they do something like this to a Professor and someone who works for the Ministry?"

McGonagall looked over to Fred and George and sent a stern look at them.

Fred and George smirked "It wasn't us!" They both yelled at the same time.

"I wish it was though." Fred said.

"Fred, I have to agree with you this is brilliant I wish we did it."

McGonagall looked surprised one thing she loved about the twins they would not deny a prank of this level that they have done. So she was at a lost of who did it.

Dumbledore raised a hand, "Madame Umbridge, why don't you go to my office I am sure we will find a way to change you back. If not it should wear off. Now come along my dear." He said standing up. "McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick follow me please."

After they left Bonney turned to Law, "so you did it today I thought you would wait a day."

Law smirked holding the goblet in his hand that was glowing blue a bit. "Yeah was going to wait but I figured why not start today. She kinda pissed me off." He thought how he had another detention now for fighting and saving her. Though the good thing was that they had not been set. Bad thing it meant he had practice tonight.

The weather had been slightly raining when he had his outside classes but the rain just got worse. Which was why at seven o'clock that evening, Law was walking with the Ron and the twins down to the Quidditch pitch for practice, they were soaked through within minutes, their feet slipping and sliding on the sodden grass. Though Law was doing better then others about sliding about since he was used to the deck having water. The sky was a deep, thundery grey and it was a relief to gain the warmth and light of the changing rooms, even if they knew the respite was only temporary. Law was listening to Fred and George debating whether to use one of their own Skivingn Snackboxes to get out of flying.

"… but I bet she'd know what we'd done," Fred said out of the corner of his mouth. "If only I hadn't offered to sell her some Puking Pastilles yesterday."

"We could try the Fever Fudge," George muttered, "no one's seen that yet -"

"Does it work?" enquired Ron hopefully, as the hammering of rain on the roof intensified and wind howled around the building.

"Well, yeah," said Fred, "your temperature'll go right up."

"But you get these massive pus-filled boils, too," said George, "and we haven't worked out how to get rid of them yet."

"I can't see any boils," said Ron, staring at the, twins.

"No, well, you wouldn't," said Fred darkly, "they're not in a place we generally display to the public."

"But they make sitting on a broom a right pain in the -"

Law was snickering to them getting a glare from them. He looked at them "Hey have you thought of keeping it on the fire for an extra minute and instead of turning it clockwise six times, switch it up clockwise once and counterclockwise." He had been watching the twins brew there potions. They had come to use his lab the night before since Hermione been causing problems.

The twins pulled out a paper and started to figurer out the problem and looked at him smirking, "Wait that was your prank Law?" Fred asked.

Law nodded "Yeah Bonney's idea I just pulled it off. I will give it to you later."

"So you want something." George said.

Law smiled, "you know me so well."

"All right, everyone, listen up," said Angelina loudly, emerging from the Captain's office. "I know it's not ideal weather, but there's a chance we'll be playing Slytherin in conditions like this so it's a good idea to work out how we're going to cope with them."

"All right, on my whistle," shouted Angelina.

Law kicked off from the ground, spraying mud in all directions, and shot upwards, the wind pulling him slightly off course.

He had no idea how he was going to see the Snitch in this weather; he was having enough difficulty seeing the one Bludger with which they were practicing; a minute into the practice it almost unseated him and he had to use the Sloth Grip Roll to avoid it. Unfortunately, Angelina did not see this. In fact, she did not appear to be able to see anything; none of them had a clue what the others were doing. The wind was picking up; even at a distance Law could hear the swishing, pounding sounds of the rain pummeling the surface of the lake. He saw the lights coming from the ships. He wanted to be in his room right now. And he had work to do. Halloween was coming up soon.

Angelina kept them at it for nearly an hour before conceding defeat. She led her sodden and disgruntled team back into the changing rooms, insisting that the practice had not been a waste of time, though without any real conviction in her voice. Fred and George were looking particularly annoyed; both were bandy-legged and winced with every movement. Law could hear them complaining in low voices as he toweled his hair dry.

"I think a few of mine have ruptured," said Fred in a hollow voice.

"Mine haven't," said George, through clenched teeth, "they're throbbing like mad… feel bigger if anything."

Law was listening to them and his hand went to his head as he hid his face in his towel. He was hiding the fact he was in pain. The scar on his forehead had seared. He did not understand it. He never had problems till he came here.

"What's up?" said several voices.

Law turned to look at them and gave a smile, "its nothing just a headache."

Law saw everyone heading off. The twins looked to Law saying they come by later. Which he nodded to. He looked outside seeing the rain beating down on the ground.

He started to tread his way to his ship. He stumbled a few times in the muddy law. He was thinking so much he did not noticed Bonny heading towards him. Law was worried his scar had to do with something for him being here. And with the man named Voldemort.

Law climbed on his ship and passed Sirius and looked to Bepo "Feed the prisoner. I need to think." He said and went to his room. He had books laid out in front of him. Midnight came and went while Law studied. He finished his school work. But now he was working on healing magic.

The book slipped from Law's slack grip and landed with a dull thud on the floor. His head rolled sideways…

_He was walking once more along a windowless corridor, his footsteps echoing in the silence. As the door at the end of the passage loomed larger, his heart beat fast with excitement… if he could only open it… enter beyond… He stretched out his hand… his fingertips were inches from it…_

**(Scene Break)**

Law woke up only to groan he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was done he noticed it was still raining out side. He groaned knowing how great the day would be. But gathered his things.

Had sought out her team at lunch to tell them that Quidditch practice was cancelled.

"Good," said Law quietly, when she told him, "because Luna and I found somewhere to have our first Defense meeting. Tonight, eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls. Can you tell Katie and Alicia?"

She looked slightly taken aback but promised to tell the others. Law returned hungrily to his sausages and mash. When he looked up to take a drink of pumpkin juice, he found Hermione watching him.

Law smirked and handed her a list "find these people for me." He said smiling. He gave her another list of names with all male name. "This is the names for Ron to find."

"So how are you getting the others" Hermione asked.

"Luna will get Ravenclaw. And the twins have the rest." He said smirking.

She gave him a look not sure about it. But soon everyone found each other. Law smirked knowing by dinner that everyone was found. It had also been a nice day since Umbridge was hiding away from the school. So at half past seven Law was walking with Bepo and the twins from his ship. The four of them walked to the seventh floor calmly.

Law walked to the place Luna had showed him. He came to the stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet.

Bepo watched as his Captain paced in front of the wall three times, whiled thinking he needed somewhere to teach them to learn to fight. _Just give us a place to practice… somewhere they can't find us…_

"Captain!" Bepo said surprised when a highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Law reached out, seized the brass handle, pulled open the door and led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below.

The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass. Law smiled seeing they had training equipment to make it easier to get them in shape.

"These will be good when we're practicing Stunning," said Fred said looking at the cushions.

Law turned hearing some others walking in. He saw Hermione walk in with Ron.

"Just look at these books!" said Hermione excitedly, running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes. "A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions… The Dark Arts Outsmarted… Self-Defensive Spellwork… wow…" She looked around at Law, her face glowing.

"This is wonderful, there's everything we need here!" She said smiling

And without further ado she slid 'Jinxes for the Jinxed' from its shelf, sank on to the nearest cushion and began to read.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Law looked round. Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean had arrived.

"Whoa," said Dean, staring around, impressed. "What is this place?"

Law smirked "I will tell you once everyone arrives."

By the time eight o'clock arrived, every cushion was occupied. Law moved across to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock; it clicked in a satisfyingly loud way and everybody fell silent, looking at him. Hermione carefully marked her page of 'Jinxes for the Jinxed' and set the book aside.

Law looked at everyone he been standing there with Bepo behind him watching as everyone had walked in and chit chat. He was cleaning his sword and looked up seeing everyone was quite now.

"Good now that you're all quite. I would first like to thank Luna for finding this place. I don't have to repeat myself that we do not talk about it to any one else." Which got a lot of nods.

"It's fantastic!" said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"Hey, Law, what's this stuff?" asked Dean from the rear of the room, indicating the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass. "And why his he here." He said pointing at Bepo.

"Dark detectors," said Law, stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled… It is in the books from your fourth year. And Bepo is here to help all of you."

He gazed for a moment into the cracked Foe-Glass; shadowy figures were moving around inside it, though none was recognizable. He turned his back on it. Not knowing he had just seeing Voldemort and his men.

"Well, I have planed out the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - -" He noticed a raised hand.

"What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

"Law's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So - everyone who thinks Law ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hand, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.

Law smirked "And -what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

George smiled "What about Heart Pirates." Which got a few to nod to this.

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count.

"Wait!" Law said looking at her, "I will not be part of a group call Dumbledore's Army, think of more names."

Hermione huffed in annoyed with Law she sighed.

"Write the names everyone says and we will look it over."

Hermione started to write the names hearing the students shouting out names.

"What about the Defense Army?" One of the members yelled.

Dean smiled "Hey what about Defense Rebellion."

Fred smirked "Trafalgar's Army."

Ron looked up "What about Hogwarts Army."

"Pirate's army" George said smiling.

Seamus smiled "Why not call our self Heart Pirates." Everyone nodded liking that.

Law looked up "No, Heart Pirates are for my crew members."

Bepo smiled looking up "Heart Army." He said and looked at his Captain.

Law smiled at that on.

Everyone nodded and Ginny smiled "So we are the Heart Army, it will be H.A. for short."

Everyone nodded smiling liking the idea.

Hermione voted and everyone agreed to it. So she pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters: H.A.

"Now that is taken care of. Any thing else." When he noticed no one moved he smiled. "Good. First things first, I will be making sure each of you all match up in spell work. I have a list here I want everyone to perform these spells by next meeting." It was all the spell work up to the third years. Since they had a couple students who were third years. He looked at everyone. "Now all of you who can do these spells will be training with Bepo-"

"What can he teach us he is just a talking bear," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

"Because he could beat you in a fight. And no one is to mistreat Bepo; he is my crewmember and family. Anyone mistreats him deals with me. And that goes to all my crew members."

Smith mouth hung open stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet.

"But if you don't think my crew member can help you," he said and the room was getting colder. "Then you can leave," Law said.

Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else.

"Okay," said Law. "Everyone will get together and we will first start with." Expelliarmus. Line up, people who can perform this spell correctly will go to Bepo for training. All of you need to get your bodies in shape and he will be helping with that."

It felt different giving instructions to students compare to his crew. Soon though they were all following orders. "Alright partner up."

Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up. Predictably, Neville was left partnerless.

"Hey Neville, I was hoping to be partnered with you. Let me see you cast the spell."

The room was suddenly full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. Law dodged Neville's spell.

Glancing around, knew he had been right to suggest they practice the basics first; there was a lot of shoddy spellwork going on; many people were not succeeding in Disarming their opponents at all, but merely causing them to jump backwards a few paces or wince as their feeble spell whooshed over them.

"Expelliarmus!" said Neville, and Law dodged it with ease.

Neville groaned "I can't do it."

Law walked over "Neville, you did it, I just dodged the spell. That's why I want you all to get in shape. If the person can't hit you then you don't have to waste energy. You did the spell. But here try moving your wrist more like this." After helping him for ten more minutes he had Neville go to Hermione and Ron.

Law moved off into the middle of the room. Something very odd was happening to Zacharias Smith. Every time he opened his mouth to disarm Anthony Goldstein, his own wand would fly out of his hand, yet Anthony did not seem to be making a sound. Law did not have to look far to solve the mystery: Fred and George were several feet from Smith and taking it in turns to point their wands at his back.

"Sorry, Law" said George hastily, when Law caught his eye. "Couldn't resist."

Law smirked "well you know the spell so well both of you go to Bepo. He needs to train you up a bit."

Law walked around the other pairs, trying to correct those who were doing the spell wrong.

Ginny was teamed with Michael Corner; she was doing very well, whereas Michael was either very bad or unwilling to jinx her. So Law walked over and made him go a partner up with Ron and Ginny with Neville and Hermione. He also lectured Michael for going easy on her.

Ernie Macmillan was flourishing his wand unnecessarily, giving his partner time to get in under his guard; the Creevey brothers were enthusiastic but erratic and mainly responsible for all the books leaping off the shelves around them; Luna Lovegood was similarly patchy, occasionally sending Justin Finch-Fletchley's wand spinning out of his hand, at other times merely causing his hair to stand on end.

Law finished walking around. "STOP!" He yelled making everyone pause.

"Ok now I know who needs work." He said once everyone had lowered their wands.

"Not as good as I hoped for… But not as bad. There is definitely room for improvement." Zacharias Smith glared at him. "Now I plan to split you into groups. Now Bepo will be working with a bigger group getting you into shape. I wrote a list of people that I think can start working on that. Now don't worry, I will teach each of you what to do so you will all get in shape at the same rate." He said and pulled out a paper which he wrote on. "Ok everyone who is training with Bepo Line up in front of him. Katie, Dean, Angelina, Terry, Parvati, Lee, Susan, Anthony, Alicia, Padma, Marietta, Ginny, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George." Law watched as he listed there names they moved.

He smiled and looked at the rest, "Alright: Cho, Ernie, Zacharias, Dennis, Justin, Luna, Neville, Lavender, Colin, Michael, and Hannah your with me. We are going to get you on pair if not better than the others with the spell." The room soon split. He could see Bepo taking them threw stretches.

Law stood in front of his group, "now what I plan to do with you all is make sure you have this spell down to the point you can do it in your sleep."

Law spent the next thirty minutes working with them. Then taught them few things to work on for getting in shape. He smiled at everyone who been only working with spells. He gave them a list of books, "Read the books so you understand the real theory behind it. Not the book she is having you read in class."

"Hey, Law," Hermione called from the other end of the room, "have you checked the time?"

Law nodded "Yeah! Will you get the others over here?"

Once everyone was gathered together he smirked "You did better than I thought you would. Now on Saturdays mornings before Breakfast I will start a run around the lake. This is for your benefit only people who want to come should. Now everyone practice the spell. Next time we meet I will check everyone to make sure you know it. Next spell will be shield spell. So, same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!' said Dean Thomas eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

Angelina, however, said quickly. "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"Fine next Wednesday night," Law said stretching "we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going."

He walked over to the door and thought 'I want doors leading to the common rooms of the houses needed.' Three doors appeared a yellow one, blue one, and a red door. "Ok, go through the door leading to your common room." He said. The students nodded opening the door and saw into their common rooms. They looked surprised and walked threw they all walked through looking very tired. He could see some looked like they had just worked out for an entire day not an hour. He knew they be sore in the morning.

Law turned to Bepo who smiled "That was fun, though they sure are out of shape. I still don't understand why you help them Captain." Bepo said.

Law smiled and looked at the sky as they walked out side it had stopped raining and only dark clouds hung in the air. "Not sure, more to get back at that woman. I also have some other plans."

Law walked onto his ship he was wanting to go to sleep but decided against it. He needed to get some more info from Peter. He opened the door and walked into the room seeing the man had his head looking away from him. He smirked though seeing the head in the box turn to see him. "Now are you going to talk or shall we have some more fun."

Peter looked up at Law and paled.

During the next couple weeks things where going smoothly for Law. He had started on more pranks on his teacher Umbridge. First was to make the class room slowly turn into a swamp. The next prank was having all her cats to change to frogs and toads, even some of them just being flies. He enjoyed seeing flies follow her. Which had been the twins adding in. Law and Bonney decided to give her the tongue of a frog so when flies came around she try and eat them. He did enjoy having all her pink clothes become a mud green. He was enjoying his time. And then was the fact she gave his detention to Snape. All he did was help out with some potions before being sent off.

Now that was not only good thing been going on it had been two weeks, since he started teaching the H.A. He sent his classes enjoying the students begging to be taught defensive spells. She would turn and glare at him with her horrible bulging eyes. And Law would just look back at her smirking as he finished his class work. He also was in a great mood since Sirius was doing very good, and his members had gotten him to Penguin's level of fighting. With his spell work, that morning he told him he was not allowed to use spells till he can beat them without magic. Law though was more looking forward to a couple weeks his plan was going to really start.

Law looked at the note, he been writing as his memories of their most recent H.A. meetings. He was thinking how Neville had successfully disarmed Hermione, how Colin Creevey had mastered the Impediment Jinx after three meetings' hard effort, how Parvati Patil had produced such a good Reductor Curse that she had reduced the table carrying all the Sneakoscopes to dust. He was also thinking how Dean was able to keep up with the twins in hand to hand. But he smiled thinking of how Katie had to fight Fred barehanded and she decked him for not taking her serious.

Law was annoyed though how it is almost impossible to fix a regular night of the week for the D.A. meetings, as they had to accommodate three separate team's Quidditch practices, which were often rearranged due to many reasons.

Law had asked Hermione if she be able to devised a very clever method of communicating the time and date of the next meeting to all the members in case they needed to change it at short notice.

He has been surprised how quick she got back to him with her giving each of the members of the H.A. a fake Galleon.

"You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" Hermione said, holding one up for examination at the end of their fourth meeting. The coin gleamed fat and yellow in the light from the torches. "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Law sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his."

A blank silence greeted Hermione's words. Everyone was staring at her in shock. Causing her to feel uncomfortable.

"Well - I thought it was a good idea," she said uncertainly, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there? But… well, if you don't want to use them -"

Law smiled "It is a great idea I like it. And it is what we will use." He said smiling.

Soon every single member was up there to collect one from the basket she had brought with the fake galleons in it.

Law waved the students good-bye when Luna walked up smiling. "Have fun with Bonney tonight. And good luck with your game tomorrow, Law."

Law smirked and looked down at the younger girl, "Luna, you my dear are a mystery worthy of the Grand Line and New World herself."

Luna smiled at him "thanks." She said and skipped threw her door.

**(Scene Break)**

Law walked on the lawns late that night to see the woman laying out in the grass.

Bonney had her eyes closed she had just gotten back from Three Broomsticks. She only stumbled a bit but smiled while she laid in the cool grass. It was starting to get chilly to the point she would have to start wearing warmer clothes soon. She opened her eyes smirking and sat up "Hello Law." She said smiling at him. She noticed him standing there with his sword in hand. He wore his normal clothes but had the robes on and open they were blowing in the wind. Leaving him looking very imposing. She blushed looking up at the man.

"Hello Bonney, what are you doing laying on the ground?"

She smiled and held her hand out to him and he helped her up pulling her close to him. She smiled and leaned in "nothing." She whispered in his ear. She started to turn to walk away only for Law to spin her, back around and pin her to a tree. She looked into the mans eyes and could see the pirate he really is.

"Lets change that my dear. My room tonight."

Her breath became hitched as she felt his breath on her neck. She held in a gasp as he started to nibble on her neck.

"Law-" Bonney said only to see his dark eyes looking at her. "Look I-" Law silenced her with a deep kiss. And pulled back licking his lips.

"Join me Bonney."

She nodded and followed him to his ship. Not knowing just how much she was starting to care for her rival.

**(Scene Break)**

The first Quidditch match of the season was today, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Law heard the reason so many were itching for the match was because the year before all the matches had been canceled. Since it was the first game in the past couple years everyone was ready for the match. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs teams were even coming out with a new team captain and two new players they wanted to see how the team played. And the fact they Slytherin versus Gryffindor matches were said to be the most cruel.

Law looked up to the table and saw the Heads of the Houses trying to hide the excitement. Snap and McGonagall were wearing the colors of there houses. He found out just how much she wanted her team to win this week since she held back from giving them homework in the week leading up to the match.

He smiled seeing the woman sending at slight glare at the man. Law went to start eating his food. He looked to Ron and smiled. "Hey Ron, you will do great!" He had been worried at first and Ron had not shown much improvement over there practices and Law had gotten bored of it.

So one night he flew over and had asked if they could change things up a bit. They spent the next practice making sure Ron was good with flying everywhere and with ease. Then the next step everyone worked on as a team. Just flying around playing catch. They soon found after doing this it helped improve. And then the chasers worked on shooting on Ron and they slowly added the beaters.

Ron walked in and sat down next to Hermione who was across from Law. The twins walked in and sat to Laws left since Bonney was to his right. Law looked up "Morning Ron."

Ron nodded looking pale.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hermione asked putting her book down.

"What if I mess up?" Ron said worried.

Law looked at Ron "It is just a game if you mess up you try again. This is not life or death. Go out there to have fun. And hey you were able to dodge your bothers last practice and still save the goal. I don't care what you say that takes skill. You will do just fine. And hey we have to get back at the Slytherin for hexing Alicia." Law felt bad for her she had been attacked by the Slytherin and her eyebrows had gotten so thick and long they blocked her vision and her mouth. Then Snape said it was her fault for trying to use a charm. Even though they had fifth-teen eye- witnesses who insisted they had seen the Slytherin Keeper, Miles Bletchley, hit her from behind with a jinx while she worked in the library.

"Hello," said a vague and dreamy voice from behind them. Bepo and Law looked up: Luna Lovegood had drifted over from the Ravenclaw table. Many people were staring at her and a few were openly laughing and pointing; she had managed to procure a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," said Luna, pointing unnecessarily at her hat. "Look what it does…"

She reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made everyone in the vicinity jump.

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. Anyway… good luck, Ronald!"

"Hey Luna, I think I might know something that could add that to your hat."

Luna's face brightened up. "Really Law that be amazing." She said in a happy dreaming like voice.

He nodded pulled out his wand waving it and muttering a spell. He smiled at his charm seeing a snake not being chewed by the lion. Only for it to the roar.

Luna smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and then she drifted away.

Law got up with the twins and looked at Ron "Come on Ron, we got to get going." Fred said.

"Good luck, Ron," said Hermione, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek. "And you, Law-"

Ron seemed to come to himself slightly as they walked back across the Great Hall. He touched the spot on his face where Hermione had kissed him, looking puzzled, as though he was not quite sure what had just happened. Law was just smirking at the kid. While heading to the changing room he saw some badges that said:

_Weasley Is Our King_

He shook his head and walked off.

October was about over and was ending in a rush of howling winds and driving rain. Though November would be here in four days was coming cold as frozen iron, with hard frosts every morning and icy draughts that bit at exposed hands and faces. The skies were a pale, pearly grey, the mountains around Hogwarts were snowcapped, and the temperature in the castle dropped so low that many students wore their thick protective dragon skin gloves in the corridors between lessons. Law though was enjoying the weather it was just like home. He knew Bepo was fine with his fur coat.

The frosty grass crunched under their feet as they hurried down the sloping lawns towards the stadium. There was no wind at all and the sky was a uniform pearly white, which meant that visibility would be good without the drawback of direct sunlight in the eyes.

Once they got there Angelina was ready and changed. She looked at the boys and told them to hurry. They nodded and went to get there robes on fast. Law was wondering why he had decided to join when he was listening to Angelina drone on about tactics. He knew why you needed it but really.

"Okay, I've only just found out the final line-up for Slytherin," said Angelina, consulting a piece of parchment. "Last year's Beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left, but it looks as though Montague's replaced them with the usual gorillas, rather than anyone who can fly particularly well. They're two blokes called Crabbe and Goyle, I don't know much about them-"

"I do," said Ron.

"Well, they don't look bright enough to tell one end of a broom from the other," said Angelina, pocketing her parchment, "but then I was always surprised Derrick and Bole managed to find their way on to the pitch without signposts."

"Crabbe and Goyle are in the same mould," Ron assured her.

Law looked up hearing the footsteps of the students and spectators heading to the stands.

Fred looked to Law "You Nervous?"

"Why would I be? It's nothing like fighting for your life." He said smirking. "All I have to do is find the snitch any way."

"It's time," said Angelina in a hushed voice, looking at her watch. "C'mon everyone… good luck."

Law stood up and walked out he could feel the cold wind coming down the tunnel. He walked in line like Angelina taught then the night before. So they would not make a fool of themselves. Law held his broom in hand. Some reason the vision of the open ocean popped in his head. He shook his head and smiled.

The Slytherin team was standing waiting for them. They, too, were wearing those silver crown shaped badges. The new Captain, Montague, with massive forearms like hairy hams. Behind him lurked Crabbe and Goyle, almost as large, blinking stupidly in the sunlight, swinging their new Beaters' bats. Malfoy stood to one side, the sunlight gleaming on his white-blond head. He caught Law's eye and smirked, tapping the crown-shaped badge on his chest.

Law glared at him once he saw what the badge did. He looked at the boys causing small rooms over there badges and muttered scan and soon all the badges were in his hands. He smirked at Malfoy.

"Captains, shake hands," ordered the referee Madam Hooch, as Angelina and Montague reached each other.

"Mount your brooms…"

Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew.

The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards. Out of the corner of his eye Law saw Ron streak off towards the goal hoops. Law zoomed higher, dodging a Bludger, and set off on a wide lap of the pitch, gazing around for a glint of gold; on the other side of the stadium, Draco Malfoy was doing exactly the same.

"And it's Johnson - Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me -"

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"- just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest - and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's — ouch - been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe… Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and - nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague; he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse-passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's speeds down the left side of the field. She now is heading to the right and avoids a Bludger. It seems that Johnson is crossing in front of her and heading down the left. Spinnet takes a long shot at the goal. It misses- wait it was a pass to Bell who was behind the goal. And wow great Bludger hit from I think Fred Weasley to the Slytherin Keeper. He looks out of it. The Gryffindors are bringing the heat today score is 10 to 0 going to Gryffindor."

Bonney smiled while sitting in one of the stands with only the pirates. She was enjoying this while she ate some pop corn. She was wearing her long fur trench coat. Basil pulled out his cards and was about to say something when Drake took a handful of Bonney's popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth. "You tell me the out come of this match and I will cut your tongue off." He said leaving Basil nodding.

Law flew around and was looking for the snitch he was annoyed and looked towards the sea of red, gold, green and silver seeing nothing.

Though he could hear Lee's commentary over everything else. He started to listen while searching.

"- dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger - close call, Alicia- - and the crowd are loving this. And Alicia gets the Quaffle and passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted. "Come on now, Angelina — looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! - SHE SHOOTS - SHE - aaaah… Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal; he threw the Quaffle to Warrington but from the hit Bletchley took earlier on his throw was a bit off. Warrington still caught it and sped off with it, zig-zagging in between Alicia and Katie."

At this moment was when Law heard what they Slytherin were chanting. "Weasley is our King; Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley is our King."

He turned for the first time to his team mates and saw Ron's face.

Ron face was focus. He was watching the Quaffle even yelled at Fred to watched the Quaffle and for George to look for the pass. Law smirked knowing over the time of spending with the team something had changed. Even as the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer Ron he did not lose focus.

Bonney was eating her popcorn she was on the edge of her sat knowing since this was Ron's first block in a real game it will build or crush the boy. She has to say this was best show she seen in a long time.

Law went and stopped his search for the Snitch, he wheeled around to watch Ron, and a lone figure at the far end of the pitch, hovering before the three goal hoops while the massive Warrington pelted towards the Red head.

"- and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range as he missed Fred's or George shot at him. He is now with just the Keeper ahead -"

A great swell of song rose from the Slytherin stands below:

"Weasley cannot save a thing; He cannot block a single ring…"

"- so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team -come on, Ron!"

But the scream of delight came not from the Slytherins' end but from the Gryffindors and every one rooting against the Slytherin team. Many of the students stood up cheering. Many would talk about out for months. Ron had speed up doing something not seen in a long time. He charged towards the bigger man and tackled him stealing the ball. Tossing it to Angelina.

Fred took that moment sending a Bludger towards George who sent it towards the Slytherin keeper and knocking him out of the way as Angelina made an easy goal.

"Gryffindors score!" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below, "so that's 20-0 to Gryffindor – great save, Ron."

The Slytherins sang even louder trying to throw Ron off.

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN; HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN…"

"- and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch -" cried Lee valiantly, though the singing was now so deafening that he could hardly make himself heard above it.

"WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN WEASLEY IS OUR KING…"

"LAW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Angelina, soaring past him to keep up with Katie. "GET GOING!"

Law noticed he had been in the same spot now for over a minute, watching the match without sparing a thought for the whereabouts of the Snitch. Law went to look for the golden snitch. He went into a dive and started to circle the pitch.

Bonney smiled "Their chant is not going to work. Weasley is now in a zone all he hears is the players and sees just the game." She smiled thinking of when she is in a fight you zone out the by standers. You focus on what needs to be focused on.

"—and it's Warrington again," bellowed Lee, "who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now, Angelina, you can take him - turns out you can't - but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean, George Weasley, oh, who cares, one of them, anyway, and Warrington drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell — er - drops it, too, going back towards the Gryffindor goal. The chasers are heading down the pitch… AWAY FROM THE GOAL! WAIT that was a pass to Ron… Wow that was sneaky and Ron speeds off and throws it far. Spinnet catches it and tosses it to Angelina who is on the out side she tosses it to Katie. And she Scores… Those girls played around the keeper I almost got dizzy watching that play. I have to say this is a great start to the season. Having a year off has made these players really want to show what they can do. And having Ron showing what he is made of made them bring there A game. Now the twins seem to be in a beater war with Crabbe and Goyle. Trying to get control of the Bludger. And owww Crabbe takes a hit in the face he is down…. And the twins have that gleam in their eyes. Ok Slytherins are heading down the field. Score so far 30-0 Gryffindor leading. Now come on Ron block him!"

Law zoomed around the end of the stadium behind the Slytherin goal hoops, willing himself not to look at game. As he sped past the Slytherin Keeper, he heard Bletchley cursing up a storm.

"- and Pucey's dodged Alicia again and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!"

Law did not have to look to see what had happened: there was a terrible groan from the Slytherin's end, coupled with fresh screams and applause from the Gryffindor's.

Soon the Gryffindor were up by 50."- and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for goal, come on now, Angelina - GRYFFINDOR SCORE!

Law smirked hearing Luna's ludicrous lion hat roaring. Law ducked a Bludger that Goyle had sent rocketing in his direction and resumed his frantic scouring of the pitch for the Snitch, keeping one eye on Malfoy in case he showed signs of having spotted it, but Malfoy, like him, was continuing to soar around the stadium, searching and looking panicked.

"— Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Pucey -Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good – wow George flew in there blocking the Bludger sent by Goyle. That was a great save. I swear the Gryffindor's want to show they did not get rusty in a year of not playing."

Law at that moment saw it. The snitch was flying above the ground there his crew's stand.

Law went into a steep dive with a few seconds, Malfoy on his trail.

The snitch took off with it a foot above the ground. He speed closer and was coming close to the goal post. And it went straight up. Law pulled up and followed it Malfoy though got even further behind. He followed it and tucked in small as he flew threw the hoop following the snitch. It changed directions and went towards the stands.

Law quickly whipped his Firebolt around and noticed with the last change of directions it went towards Malfoy. So now they were neck and neck.

The snitch went into a dive again and they went straight down having been 100 feet up and were getting closer 20 feet Malfoy pulled up. Everyone screamed at a few feet Law pulled up. And reached out his hand. He noticed he reach was not good enough and leapt from his broom and grabbed it. Instead of tumbling and falling Law landed on his feet and held up his hand.

The game was over Law's fingers closed around the tiny, struggling ball. Law smirked looking down at it. And went to grab his broom. He smiled and held the struggling ball in his hand.

Gryffindor spectators screamed their approval…Gryffindor had won, Ron showed what he could do and put the Slytherin to shame.

"CAPTAIN LOOK OUT!" He heard his men yell.

Law jumped out of the way only to see a Bludger fly past him. He heard Madam Hooch's shrill whistle, an uproar in the stands compounded of catcalls, angry yells and jeering, a thud, then Angelina's frantic voice.

"Are you all right?"

"Course I am," said Law. "It missed me."

Madam Hooch was zooming towards one of the Slytherin players above him, though he could not see who it was from this angle.

"It was that thug Crabbe," said Angelina angrily, "he whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch - but we won, Law, we won! I can't wait to owl Oliver and tell him how well we did. He was worried for nothing."

Law heard a snort from behind him and turned around, still holding the Snitch tightly in his hand: Draco Malfoy had landed close by. White-faced with fury, he was still managing to sneer.

"Had to show off?" he said to Law. "I've guess people from the bin some times can do something. What did you tell him pretend it is gold Trafalgar?"

Law turned away not bothered by a kids taunts. He turned away to meet the rest of the team who were now landing one by one, yelling and punching the air in triumph. All except Ron, who had dismounted from his broom over by the goalposts. He was looking up at the goals smiling. Law figured it was taking in what he did. Law saw Hermione running across the field and jumping in the air and hugging him. He smiled and went over to the team.

"You know the song wanted to write a couple more verses!" Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Law. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see-"

"Talk about sour grapes," said Angelina, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.

"- we couldn't fit in useless loser either - for his father, you know -"

Fred and George had realized what Malfoy was talking about. Halfway through shaking Law's hand, they stiffened, looking round at Malfoy.

"Leave it!" said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred; let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little -"

"- but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Trafalgar?" said Malfoy, sneering. "You hang out with them don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been first dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' smells okay -"

Law grabbed hold of George. And glared at Malfoy "I would stop if I were you Malfoy."

Meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia and Katie to stop Fred leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly. Law looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was still berating Crabbe for his illegal Bludger attack.

"Or perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, "You can remember what your mother's house stank like. Trafalgar. And the smell of the Weasley's reminds you of her." Law turned glaring at him. "I mean you hang out with the scarlet woman called Bonney-" Law had let go of George. "But you hang out with the smelly Bear and Giant both idiots. I think though I should report them to the ministry and have them taken off-" Law was now seeing red. Even though he had let go of George first he was at Malfoy's side in a blink of an eye. He was next to Malfoy and holding him up by his throat.

"YOU THREATEN MY CREW YOUR FUCKING DEAD!"

Drake saw what was happening and cursed and looked to Basil "couldn't warn us."

"You told me not to talk." Basil said running.

Law sent a punch to Malfoy in the face and sent him flying across the ground. He ran over having left the twins watching in shock as a room appeared. Law ran at Malfoy about to take the boys heart. When Drake sent a kick at his head he turned blocking it. Bepo was now there with Jean and the others. "Captain, what is wrong?"

Law turn annoyed and looking at Malfoy who was on ground holding his face in pain. Law looked away "Nothing." Bepo knew it was something.

Fred spoke up and looked at them "Malfoy threaten Bepo and Jean."

Bonney and Drake looked to Law wondering why he did not out right just kill him. "I understand." Drake said. He would do the same thing.

Bonney turned to Draco "You're lucky boy." She said to Malfoy who was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody. And face already changing colors.

By now Madam Hooch had gotten there. The fight happen so fast unless you turned to look you would miss it. Since the pirates had jumped down to the ground. "I've never seen behavior like it - back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now." Law looked at her with a glare.

"Tell Albus to meet me out side of my ship later." With that Law took off marching.

Law was walking on his own and soon the team went after him to walk with him. Law was walking threw the castle when he became aware that something was still struggling in his right hand. Looking down, he saw the Snitch's silver wings protruding from between his fingers, struggling for release.

They had barely reached the door of Professor McGonagall's office when she came marching along the corridor behind them. She was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, but tore it from her throat with shaking hands as she strode towards them, looking livid.

"In!" she said furiously, pointing to the door. Then noticed the girls "What are you doing here? You did not fight."

"We want you to know what happen!" Katie said having the two other girls nods.

"We wanted you to know everything."

McGonagall groaned, "Fine, girls come in first. Mr. Trafalgar and Mr. Weasleys please wait." She walked in her room with the girls. After ten minutes the girls came out and sent Law smile and walked out. McGonagall looked at the twins, "Get in here you two."

Law sat there and thought if he been home he kill Draco and would have not cared. He glared at the sky worried he was going soft. She walked out and motioned Law in. Law walked in and took a seat.

"Well?" she said. "I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Explain yourselves!"

"Malfoy was trying to provoked us," said Law.

"Provoked you?" shouted Professor McGonagall, slamming a fist on to her desk so that her tartan tin slid sideways off it and burst open, littering the floor with Ginger Newts. "He'd just lost, hadn't he? Of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he can have said that justified what you —"

"He Insulted the twins' family, then my mom, then my crew. I was not going to do anything till he threatened two members of my crew. I don't care if a student or teacher that was a threat towards my family."

McGonagall groaned "So instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out, you decided to give an exhibition of Muggle dueling, did you?" bellowed Professor McGonagall. "Have you any idea what you've - ?"

"Hem, hem."

Law turned to glare at the woman Dolores Umbridge was standing in the doorway wrapped in a green tweed cloak that greatly enhanced her resemblance to a giant toad, and was smiling in the horrible, sickly, ominous way. Law smirked seeing her skin was slightly green still. The last prank had to wear off on its own

"May I help, Professor McGonagall?" asked Professor Umbridge in her most poisonously sweet voice.

Blood rushed into Professor McGonagall's face.

"Help?" she repeated, in a constricted voice. "What do you mean, help?"

Professor Umbridge moved forwards into the office, still smiling her sickly smile.

"Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority"

Law knew if he was asked if he needed help running his crew he kill the person.

"You thought wrong," she said, turning her back on Umbridge. He knew there was a reason he liked the woman.

"Now, you had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess. Or threatens or crew. He is a kid blowing steam you should be able to do better. I expect better of you. So I am giving you a week's worth of detentions! And do not glare at me you deserve it! And if you ever -"

"Hem, hem."

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes as though praying for patience as she turned her face towards Professor Umbridge again.

"Yes?"

"I think he deserve rather more than detentions," said Umbridge, smiling still more broadly.

Professor McGonagall's eyes flew open.

"But unfortunately" she said, with an attempt at a reciprocal smile that made her look as though she had lockjaw, "it is what I think that counts, as he is in my House, Dolores."

She smiled at her "We will see about that. I should be getting it any day now. I think you will be finding what I think will and does count. Cornelius I mean the Minister is working on it. It will be Educational Decree Number Twenty-five'."

"Not another one!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall violently.

"Well, yes," said Umbridge, still smiling. "As a matter of fact, Minerva, it was you who made me see that we needed a further amendment… you remember how you overrode me, when I was unwilling to allow the Gryffindor Quidditch team to re-form? How you took the case to Dumbledore, who insisted that the team be allowed to play? Well, now, I couldn't have that. I contacted the Minister at once, and he quite agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip pupils of privileges, or she - that is to say, I - would have less authority than common teachers! And you see now, don't you, Minerva, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team re-forming? Dreadful tempers… Any way as soon as I have it Mr. POTTER" She said smirking at Law who glared at her. "Will no longer be allowed to play Quidditch."

She smiled "You know I don't know when I will get it. So enjoy your fun while it last. Because I will ban you and might just ban the twins also from playing Quidditch ever again," she said, looking from Law to McGonagall back again.

Law felt the Snitch fluttering madly in his hand.

"Ban us?" he said, and his voice sounded strangely distant. "From playing… ever again?" Law smirked "do it if you really think that is wise." He said sending her a cold glare. Thinking of cutting her heart out and then mixing her body with animals.

"Yes, Mr. _Potter_, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick," said Umbridge, nervous. "You and the twins. And I think, to be safe, since id they had not been restrained he they would have been fighting first. I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course; I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall," she continued, turning back to Professor McGonagall who was now standing as still as though carved from ice, staring at her. "The rest of the team can continue playing; I saw no signs of violence from any of them. Of course this starts when I get the letter from the minister. Well… good afternoon to you."

And with a look of the utmost satisfaction, Umbridge left the room, leaving a horrified silence in her wake.

Law walked into the common room shocking many who hardly ever see him there. He walked over telling the team what she said. "Banned," said Angelina in a hollow voice, late that evening in the common room. "Banned. No Seeker and no Beaters… what on earth are we going to do?"

"Look on the bright side we can find someone to take our spots and help train them."

Fred groaned and looked to Law smiling, "Hey Law what would you say to giving an interview at the next Hogsmeade." Law looked at him not knowing what he was talking about. Then it hit him he smirked "I like what your thinking."

"It's just so unfair," said Alicia numbly. "I mean what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned him?" She pouted.

Law stood up and smiled at them, "Partly everyone and when Ron gets here have fun. You should cheer he did a great job. I have work to do." He said and left.

Alicia turned to the twin banning "Fred and George when you both didn't even do anything!" said Alicia furiously, pummeling her knee with her fist.

Law walked down to the ship and saw Albus standing there. "Something you wanted to talk to me about my boy."

Law looked at Albus and motioned them to walk. He told him what happen really happen.

Albus knew he had to thank the others for stopping Law.

Law looked at him "tell your students if they threaten me I will act on it. They have been warned."

Law said and walked away from him and went to wonder the ground. He came to the hut and saw light inside. He walked up and knocked on the door.

"Bin home three seconds… out the way, Fang… out the way, yeh dozy dog…"

The bolt was drawn back, the door creaked open and Hagrid's head appeared in the gap.

Law looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Hi I'm Trafalgar Law. But here it is Law Trafalgar. You can call me Law."

"Hi I'm Hagrid you must be one of the pirates Albus told me about."

Law nodded.

Hagrid face lit up when it clicked "You're little Arry… Sorry mean Law. You can come in."

When Law walked in he got a good look at Hagrid's face hair was matted with congealed blood and his left eye had been reduced to a puffy slit amid a mass of purple and black bruising. There were many cuts on his face and hands, some of them still bleeding, and he was moving gingerly, which made Law suspect broken ribs.

It was obvious that he had only just got home; a thick black traveling cloak lay over the back of a chair and a haversack large enough to carry several small children leaned against the wall inside the door. Hagrid himself, twice the size of a normal man, was now limping over to the fire and placing a copper kettle over it.

"What happened to you?" Law demanded in his I'm a doctor answer now tone. While Fang danced around them all, trying to lick his face.

"Nuthin'," said Hagrid firmly.

"Really?"

"I'm tellin' yeh, I'm fine," said Hagrid, straightening up and turning to beam at him, but wincing. "Blimey, it's good ter see meet!" He walked across to the enormous wooden table that stood in the middle of his cabin and twitched aside a tea towel that had been lying on it. Underneath was a raw, bloody, green-tinged steak slightly larger than the average car tire.

Law pulled out his wand and started to cast some spells. Making Hagrid look at him in shock. Law smiled and took the meat "Dragon meat?" He had seen it in books. It was said the blood and meat would help swelling and cuts heal faster.

Hagrid nodded.

"Good method but I can do better. Hagrid I am a doctor on my ship if you wish I can take care of you."

Hagrid smiled at him "I'm fine but I won't say no."

Law went and summoned some things and started to cast healing spells that he had grown used to using now. The cuts were healing fast and the swelling was going down.

Law sat down once he was done. "Put some ice on it when I leave and you will be fine."

Hagrid smiled at him, "your jus' like your mum. Always carin'." He said, the look on Law's face. "Sorr' Albus told me you didn't want to hear about them. But they would be proud of you."

Law smiled "Thanks." He said and took a ship of tea.

Hagrid lowered his head, "I'm sorry Law….."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I was the one who took you to your Aun' and Uncle's home that nigh'."

Law's fist tightened and he looked up "It is not your fault. And if you didn't I would never have met my crew. So why don't you tell me what you were up to this summer." He wanted to know what Albus was up too.

"I went with a friend to go hiking during the summer. We also went to meet up with some people. And on the way back I did not take the safest route-"

But the rest of his words were drowned in a sudden outbreak of rapping on the door. Law looked up at the window beside the doorway. The shadow of somebody small and squat rippled across the thin curtain.

Law sat there drinking his tea. Fang was barking madly at the door. Hagrid looked thoroughly confused.

Fang was now leaping up at the door; Hagrid pushed him out of the way with his foot and pulled it open.

Professor Umbridge was standing in the doorway wearing her green tweed cloak and a matching hat with earflaps.

Lips pursed, she leaned back so as to see Hagrid's face; she barely reached his navel.

"So," she said slowly and loudly, as though speaking to somebody deaf. "You're Hagrid, are you?"

Without waiting for an answer she strolled into the room, her bulging eyes rolling in every direction her eyes landed on Law.

"Get away," she snapped, waving her handbag at Fang, who had bounded up to her and was attempting to lick her face.

"Er - I don' want ter be rude," said Hagrid, staring at her, "but who the ruddy hell are you?"

"My name is Dolores Umbridge."

Her eyes were sweeping the cabin. Twice they stared directly into the corner where Law sitting.

"Dolores Umbridge?" Hagrid said, sounding thoroughly confused. "I thought you were one o' them Ministry - don' you work with Fudge?"

"I was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes," said Umbridge, now pacing around the cabin, taking in every tiny detail within, from the haversack against the wall to the abandoned traveling cloak. "I am now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher -"

"Tha's brave of yeh," said Hagrid, "there's not many'd take tha' job any more."

"- and Hogwarts High Inquisitor," said Umbridge, giving no sign that she had heard him.

"Wha's that?" said Hagrid, frowning.

"I would like to know why you let a student be out on the grounds this late," said Umbridge

"Oh," said Hagrid, with a most unhelpful glance towards the corner where Law was sitting.

Hagrid was at a lost of words one hand still clamped over the dragon steak pressed to his eye. Umbridge stood facing him now, taking in every detail of his appearance instead of the cabin's.

Law looked at her "Professor Umbridge, if you forgot that I am a doctor. I cam here seeing the lights from my ship. And once I saw he been hurt I went to help him." Law said smirking. "I was about to leave in a little bit. And if you remember I live with my crew on my ship. So I see no wrong in visiting." Umbridge glared at him.

Umbridge wheeled round and strode the length of the cabin, looking around carefully. She bent and peered under the bed. She opened Hagrid's cupboards. She passed within two inches of where Law sat. After looking carefully inside the enormous cauldron Hagrid used for cooking, she wheeled round again and said,

"What has happened to you? How did you sustain those injuries?"

Hagrid hastily removed the dragon steak from his face. Law was now happy he healed him as much as he had. Since it looked like he just had a bad fall now. Since there was only a little bit of black and purple bruising around his eye now? "Oh, I… had a bit of an accident," he said lamely.

"What sort of accident?"

"I - I tripped."

"You tripped," she repeated coolly.

"Yeah, tha's right. Over… over a friend's broomstick. I don' fly, meself. Well, look at the size o' me, I don' reckon there's a broomstick that'd hold me. Friend o' mine breeds Abraxan horses, I dunno if you've ever seen 'em, big beasts, winged, yeh know, I've had a bit of a ride on one o' them an' it was -"

"Where have you been?" asked Umbridge, cutting coolly through Hagrid's babbling.

"Where've I -?"

"Been, yes," she said. "Term started two months ago. Another teacher has had to cover your classes. None of your colleagues has been able to give me any information as to your whereabouts. You left no address. Where have you been?"

There was a pause in which Hagrid stared at her with his newly uncovered eye. Law could almost hear his brain working furiously.

"I - I've been away for me health," he said.

"For your health," repeated Professor Umbridge. Her eyes traveled over Hagrid's discolored and swollen face; dragon blood dripped gently and silently on to his waistcoat. "I see."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "bit o' - o' fresh air, yeh know -"

"Yes, as gamekeeper fresh air must be so difficult to come by," said Umbridge sweetly. The small patch of Hagrid's face that was not black or purple flushed.

"Well — change o' scene, yeh know –"

"Mountain scenery?" said Umbridge swiftly.

"Mountains?" Hagrid repeated, clearly thinking fast. "Nope, South o' France fer me. Bit o' sun an'… an' sea."

"Really?" said Umbridge. "You don't have much of a tan."

"Yeah… well… sensitive skin," said Hagrid, attempting an ingratiating smile. Law now noticed that two of his teeth had been knocked out he would need to fix that If he felt like it. Umbridge looked at him coldly; his smile faltered. Then she hoisted her handbag a little higher into the crook of her arm and said, "I shall, of course, be informing the Minister of your late return."

"Righ'," said Hagrid, nodding.

"You ought to know, too, that as High Inquisitor it is my unfortunate but necessary duty to inspect my fellow teachers. So I daresay we shall meet again soon enough."

She turned sharply and marched back to the door.

"You're inspectin' us?" Hagrid repeated blankly, looking after her.

"Oh, yes," said Umbridge softly, looking back at him with her hand on the door handle. "The Ministry is determined to weed out unsatisfactory teachers, Hagrid. Goodnight. And mister Trafalgar, you should head back to your ship soon."

She left, closing the door behind her with a snap.

Hagrid stumped across the room and pulled back the curtain an inch or so.

"She's goin' back ter the castle," he said in a low voice. "Blimey… inspectin' people, is she?"

"Yeah," said Law. "One of the teachers, Trelawney is on probation already…"

"Well looking forward to your class."

"Oh, don' you worry abou' that, I've got a great load o' lessons planned," said Hagrid enthusiastically, scooping up his dragon steak from the table and slapping it over his eye again.

"I've bin keepin' a couple o' creatures saved fer yer OWL year; you wait, they're somethin' really special."

Law smirked "Looking forward to it."

Hagrid yawned widely and cast a one-eyed look of longing towards the vast bed in the corner.

"Lis'en, it's bin a long day an' it's late," he said.

Law nodded and smiled "Well Hagrid looking forward to your first lesson."

Law walked outside and saw Penguin standing there smiling at him. "Hello Captain, did you have a good talk?"

Law nodded "He is hiding what he did and I plan to find out." He said walking away he saw Hermione and Ron sneaking down and knocking on the door. "He sure is getting a lot of visitors."

Law walked with Penguin and smiled up at Jean "Hello Jean."

Jean nodded and went to go back to training with Bepo on the deck. When Law walked inside he Sirius walk towards him. "Hey Law do you think I can go outside yet."

Law shook his head no. "Not yet Sirius I have a plan and I don't want you to mess it up."

That night Law spent the time with his crew. He spent a good hour training outside with his members. They all went inside when it started to snow. They had the sub go under water that night. Law looked out his window seeing the merpeople of this world swim by his window. He sighed and hoped that he be home soon.

Bepo walked in with Shachi both walked over seeing there captain looking at books. They knew he was stressed. "Law, is something wrong?" Shachi asked worried.

Law looked up at him "Just trying to figure out how to get us home. I have been asking the others the time period they been appearing and it seems not that much time has past. But I still-"

"Don't worry captain we know you're trying."

Law smiled at them "Night guys."

They smiled leaving.

**(Scene Break)**

Law was sitting in looking over his book. The weekend had come and gone. And he thought of what he was going to do to keep the twins on the team. He though thought it was funny she wanted to punish them but they would just go and prank her. He smiled; it was three days before the 31st. He smiled only to frown seeing her walk into class.

**(Scene Break)**

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge, employing the same silly little cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore on the first night of term. Professor McGonagall ignored her.

Seamus was walking around and handing back essays gave Law's his.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely - Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention - most of you have now successfully Vanished your mice and even those who were left with a certain amount of tail have got the gist of the spell. Today, we shall be -"

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge.

"Yes?" said Professor McGonagall, turning round, her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long, severe line.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec—"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall.

The students were all smirking and smiling. "As I was saying: today, we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult Vanishment of birds. If you have not Vanished the mouse you will work on that. Now, the Vanishing Spell -"

"Hem, hem."

"I wonder," said Professor McGonagall in a cold tone. She turned to Professor Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking. And if this is how you Inspect all the teachers by interrupting them how would you know if were a good teacher. So either sit down and be quite or get out."

Professor Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously.

Looking supremely unconcerned, Professor McGonagall addressed the class once more.

"As I was saying: the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be Vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. Then we now work on the bird with is just as hard if not harder for it being bigger. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So - you know the incantation; let me see what you can do…"

Professor Umbridge did not follow Professor McGonagall around the class as she had done to the other Professor's. Perhaps she realized Professor McGonagall would not permit it. She did, however, take many more notes while sitting in her corner, and when Professor McGonagall finally told them all to pack away, she rose with a grim expression on her face. Looking at Umbridge Law wondered if it had to do with how she was treating her students.

They filed out of the classroom, Law saw Professor Umbridge approach the teacher's desk. Hermione nudged Ron, who nudged Law in turn. They grabbed Law's arm deliberately fell back to eavesdrop.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Thirty-nine years this December," said Professor McGonagall brusquely, snapping her bag shut.

Professor Umbridge made a note.

"Very well," she said, "you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time."

"I can hardly wait," said Professor McGonagall, in a coldly indifferent voice, and she strode off towards the door. "Get going you three."

Law could not help giving her a smile and could have sworn he received one in return.

He headed off to lunch and sat down with his crew and started talking with them and then heard the screams.

They were coming from the Entrance Hall; they grew louder as Law walked out to the Entrance Hall. Which was now packed; students had come flooding out of the Great Hall. Others were now cramming themselves on to the marble staircase.

Law pushed forwards Jean and Bepo and Penguin Follow people started moving out of the way. There was now ring of onlookers, some of them looking shocked, others even frightened. Law noticed other teachers now there. The one ne noticed was Professor McGonagall who was directly opposite of Law on the other side of the Hall; she looked as though what she was watching made her feel faintly sick.

Professor Trelawney was there on the ground. Her stuff had been thrown onto the ground. She was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall with her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other, looking broken.

Her hair was sticking up on end, her glasses were lopsided so that one eye was magnified more than the other; her innumerable shawls and scarves were trailing haphazardly from her shoulders, and it was easy to see that she was falling apart. Looking at her stuff it was easy to see they had been thrown down the stairs after her. Professor Trelawney was staring, apparently terrified.

"No!" she shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening… it cannot… I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" said a high girlish voice, sounding callously amused, and Law, moving slightly to his right, saw that Trelawney's staring at Professor Umbridge.

"Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked? You know you put on a good show. Trying to seem as if you gave a real perdition." She pulled out a paper and read "I sense something… something dark… some grave peril… The path you are taking will put in grave danger. If you keep this path up you will lose your head. Oh then the other one with all the drama flare you put on. It will happen tonight. The chosen one has returned to our world. Tonight he will find the servant. The servant of the dark lord who has been hidden away these past thirteen years. The servant will be found. The rat will longer be able to hide as the truth will be brought out. The real person who betrayed the chosen's ones family will receive justice. The Dark Lord will lose more than he thought tonight. You can't really think I let you teach after you proved yourself to be a fake." She smirked at her.

"You c - can't!" howled Professor Trelawney, tears streaming down her face from behind her enormous lenses, "you c - can't sack me! I've b - been here sixteen years! H - Hogwarts is in - my h - home!"

"It was your home," said Professor Umbridge. Law and all the pirates were revolted, thinking what it be like to be kicked off their ship. They glared at her toadlike face as she watched Professor Trelawney sink, sobbing uncontrollably, on to one of her trunks, "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us."

But she stood and watched, with an expression of gloating enjoyment, as Professor Trelawney shuddered and moaned, rocking backwards and forwards on her trunk in paroxysms of grief. Law heard a muffled sob to his left and looked around. He saw more than just Lavender and Parvati crying. Their arms round each other. Then he heard footsteps. Professor McGonagall had broken away from the spectators, marched straight up to Professor Trelawney and was patting her firmly on the back while withdrawing a large handkerchief from within her robes.

"There, there, Sibyl… calm down… blow your nose on this… it's not as bad as you think, now… you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…"

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. "And your authority for that statement is…?"

"That would be mine," said a deep voice.

The oaken front doors had swung open. Students beside them scuttled out of the way as Dumbledore appeared in the entrance. The pirates watched as people moved out of the way for him. Something impressive about the sight of him framed in the doorway against an oddly misty day. He wondered what he been doing on the grounds. Leaving the doors wide open behind him he strode forwards through the circle of onlookers towards Professor Trelawney, tear-stained and trembling, on her trunk, Professor McGonagall alongside her.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge, with a singularly unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here -" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "-an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she - that is to say, I - feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

To many great surprise, Dumbledore continued to smile.

He looked down at Professor Trelawney, who was still sobbing and choking on her trunk, and said, "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

At this, Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccough was barely hidden.

"No - no, I'll g - go, Dumbledore! I sh - shall - leave Hogwarts and s - seek my fortune elsewhere -"

"No," said Dumbledore sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sibyl."

He turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Might I ask you to escort Sibyl back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course," said McGonagall. "Up you get, Sibyl…"

Professor Sprout came hurrying forwards out of the crowd and grabbed Professor Trelawney's other arm. Together, they guided her past Umbridge and up the marble stairs. Professor Flitwick went scurrying after them, his wand held out before him; he squeaked "Locomotor trunks!" and Professor Trelawney's luggage rose into the air and proceeded up the staircase after her, Professor Flitwick bringing up the rear.

Professor Umbridge was standing stock still, staring at Dumbledore, who continued to smile benignly.

"And what," she said, in a whisper that carried all around the Entrance Hall, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher two I might add, one is here and well. The other he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found -?" said Umbridge shrilly. "You've found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-two -"

"The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if -and only if- the Headmaster is unable to find one," said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

He turned to face the open front doors, through which day mist from the rain was now drifting. Law heard hooves. There was a shocked murmur around the Hall and those nearest the doors hastily moved even further backwards, some of them tripping over in their haste to clear a path for the newcomer.

Through the mist came a face white-blond hair and astonishingly blue eyes; the head and torso of a man joined to the palomino body of a horse.

"This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable. He will be teaching every other week. While Basil." Basil walked forward to stand next to Albus. "Will be teaching and starting a class to teach the younger students. You see I think both are very suitable."

Law smirked at the new teachers before them and knew it was time to make Umbridge look like a fool and to make Sirius Black a free man.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it has been awhile since I last updated.

Please tell me what you think. I like reviews and they make me want to update sooner.

And I like knowing what you guys like.

A huge thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Halloween Day

Minister Fudge was not in a good mood. He had received a message last night that there was to be an important trial in the morning which he was required to attend. It was Halloween; he wanted to be out with everyone. He had been planning to give a speech at the statue of the Potters to make people favor him more. The news article about his visit to Hogwarts had seriously hurt his public image.

Fudge put on his hat and smiled as he fastened his cloak. It was getting chilly out lately. The man was getting ready to head off to work when an owl flew through the window. He took the letter from the black bird and quickly read it, and paling at the message.

Madam Bones was in her office reading a _very_ interesting letter she had received a few days previously.

_ Dear Madam Bones,_

_ My name is Law Trafalgar, although many in the wizarding world know me as Harry Potter. Since my return I have discovered several intriguing facts that had been distressingly hidden from me. Amongst these revelations are my nobility status and my rightful seat in the court known as the Wizengamot. _

_ This latter fact is what leads me to this next order of business. When Minister Fudge came to our school a while back, he warned me to beware the murderous intentions of one Sirius Black. Having never even heard of this supposedly homicidal fiend I decided to research the nature of his crimes and was horrified to learn that he was never actually tried for any of his supposed crimes. Given the nature of my newfound responsibilities, I have decided that this grave miscarriage of justice shall be rectified. _

_ Exercising my rights as a member of the Wizengamot, and Head of the Noble House of Potter I am calling for an emergency trial, to be held in court on Halloween. As you well know, our laws allow me to call such a trial once a year for any purpose I see fit. I am extending this use of my power to Sirius Black so that he may receive a proper trial, and to address another serious matter which shall be made evident upon everyone's arrival in the court. _

_ Many may be confused as to why I would extend such a courtesy to a man who, by all accounts, betrayed my parents directly aiding their murder. While I am not required to give any explanation for my actions in this matter I feel it is important for people to realize that the right to a fair trial should not, in any circumstances, be circumvented. Regardless of the guilt or innocence of the accused, a judicial system is only useful when it is universally applied. On a more personal note, it will allow me a certain amount of closure to hear the truth of the matter from his traitorous, Veritiserum moistened lips. _

_It is in this matter that I ask now for your aide. I humbly request that you contact the various newspapers and ask them to print news of the trial and a request for Sirius Black to attend. It may be naïve, but I truly believe that he will attend. I can assure you that your help in this matter will be of great benefit to you. I look forward to meeting you at last._

_Oh, and one last thing: I would be greatly obliged if you were to ban dementors from the proceedings. Please do not mistake the polite tone of that sentence as a request. _

_ Trafalgar, Law _

_ aka _

_ Harry Potter._

Setting the letter into her bag she grabbed the rest of her things before heading off to work.

She smiled walking into her office and saw one of her assistants walking up to her when she walked into her office.

"Madam Bones, we got a tip last night that Black was seen around Nottingham. A team was sent out to look into it. The potions you asked for the trial are ready. The new Auror Tonks will be the one with the potions along with Shacklebolt to help with anything. Another note is that rumors of big fights breaking out on Hogwarts grounds is floating in the air." He said walking behind her to her Office as she passed the Auror's who were at their desk doing paperwork. She walked to her office and opened the door. "There has been other reports that people have been popping up… I don't know what they mean about that. And for the reason the head of the Potter house called everyone together is still a mystery. I have made sure that there was a reminder to keep the celebrations tonight low key if you live near muggles. "

Madam Bones nodded and smiled "Jeffery thank you so much. That will be all. I have to head to the meeting or trial."

Jeffery looked at her, "do you think Sirius will show up?"

Madam Bones ran her hand through her hair. "I would say no. But if you asked me if I thought Harry Potter would return I would say No. So with that boy I don't know." She smiled thinking back to when Sirius and her worked together, knowing that man he will make a big surprise.

Madam Bones walked to courtroom ten, while carrying her papers. Fudge had asked for her to bring the case papers about Sirius Black. She walked into the courtroom taking her seat and noticed more people filing in. It was ten minutes till the time which Mr. Potter set for the meeting. She saw a magical paper airplane flying towards her. She took it and read it over with wide eyes. She just finished and saw him walk in. Every person in the courtroom turned to watch him walk in.

A slim man walked in, he looked up at everyone they could see the faint shadows under his eyes. The look in his eyes showed that he would not be messed with, and showed power. They also saw that he had a smile on his face. They noticed that he did not look to be 15 years old. Rumors were saying that some how the boy was 18 years old. His dark black short messy hair was hidden under his hat. But you should see his sideburns and small black goatee.

She noticed that he had on the robes all the members wore but they were open and you could see a black-sleeved yellow hoodie with his jolly roger out on the front of his chest. He also was wearing muggle jeans. She took note of his small earrings on each ear. Then noticed the tattoos on his hands. Not able to see the ones on his arms because of the robes. She could not believe he could call the meeting and come dressed like that. She would think from how he looked that he was just a muggle coming off the street if it wasn't for his letter.

That was when she noticed the two people walking in next to him. One was a man who looked to be a bear. She shook her head and noticed the giant man next to him. He looked to be taller than Hagrid. She then noticed the dog walking right next to him. She watched as he walked in and took the seat of the Potters as the Bear and giant stood behind him like guards. And the dog sat next to him.

Madam Bones was shocked how the boy had turned out. Many were talking how he looked like a punk. She ignored everything till it was time to start the meeting.

Many were annoyed having to be there and then seeing Law. Were more surprised at how the boy who lived turned out to be. It wasn't till everyone was there and it was time to start that Law stood up. "I have-" Only for Fudge to stand up looking at the boy.

Madam Bones looked up watching him. "MR. POTTER! I would like to know why you are wasting our time bringing us here. As you can see Sirius Black is not here. Many people have important things to do-"

Law glared at the Minister. Bepo and Jean noticed that Law seemed to be radiating Haki. "MINISTER Fudge." He said in a very calm, cold, and deadly voice. "I was about to get to that before you interrupted me. Now as I was about to say I have brought you here for the trial of a dangerous man. And will help with info on Mr. Black's trial."

He said then looked to the bear. Which made some of the other wizards nervous. "Bepo."

"Captain." He said and pulled out a cage that was small and held a rat in it.

Many looked annoyed at Law who looked to Tonks. "So all of you know I found this rat while in Hogwarts."

"MR. POTTER, one I don't know why you are not on the school grounds, two there are many rats on the school grounds. And also you should be in class at the moment."

Madam Bones was getting annoyed and wanted to get things done. She looked to Umbridge about to yell at her to let him speak but Law beat her to it.

"Ms. Umbridge."

"Professor-"

"We are not on school grounds at the moment Ms. Umbridge. So I do not need to call you Professor. And for the reason I am here is I am the head of my household. Which means I hold a spot in this courtroom. And all of my Professors I have for class today know I am here. Now what I was saying is that I found out this is not a rat, but a wizard posing as a rat. And is someone who is said to be dead." He said and waved Tonks over. Who walked over took the rat out of the cage. She quickly noticed that the rat was stunned already. She walked over to the chair in the center of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains.

Madam Bones watched as the boy smirked when the spell hit the rat and they watched as the rat turned out to be a full-grown man. And was non other than Peter Pettigrew. She knew the moment she saw him, that it was Peter. Since she had been in the same year as James and his friends. She glared at the rat now wanting to know why he was hiding. She watch the chair for a moment, the chains clinked threateningly then burst to life. The quickly had him strapped in un-able to move. She was about to start her job when Fudge opened his big mouth.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Law smirked. She could swear he was finding everything to be a game.

"I have brought this man here since he is a death eater and the fact he is the one who betrayed my family to Voldemort." This earned a gasp from many.

"Madam Bones I know you will handle this."

At this moment Peter opened his eyes and looked around. He paled knowing were he was. In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding.

On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow. Then he noticed to the left sat Law. He paled he had remembered Law sending him a stunning spell, and nothing else.

"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present - finally - let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.

"Yes, sir," said an eager voice Peter knew. Ron's brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench. His old owner.

Percy's eyes, behind his horn-rimmed glasses, were fixed on his parchment, a quill poised in his hand.

She nodded and motioned Tonks to give him the potion. Peter by then was coming around only for his eyes to glaze over again. Madam Bones looked at the boy wondering just how much he knew. She saw his cold eyes looking at the man.

The man looked around and saw Law he looked nervous. "What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"It was said you were killed by Sirius Black, and he killed 12 muggles, what happen."

"I cut off my finger and killed the muggles and escaped into the sewers."

Many people gasped when they heard this.

Madam Bones nodded and looked at him, "Why did you do this?"

"To blame Sirius, the Dark Lord was gone. I knew I was not safe and I had to hide. When Sirius came to make me pay for what I did. I knew the only way to live was to put the blame on him. And it was the only way to stay safe."

"What blame, and why would Sirius want to make you pay?"

"Because I betrayed James and Lilly. I told the Dark Lord where the Potters were."

The dog started to growl. She looked at him then back to Peter. "How was it you were able to tell He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named where the Potters were?"

"I was their secret keeper."

"Were you a death eater."

"Yes I am."

"How were you able to hide all these years."

"I went looking for a wizarding family as a rat. I was found by one of the Weasley's sons, Percy. He took care of me until he gave me to his younger brother. I have been safely hiding until Black came after me." Percy who had been writing that moment became pale.

"Did the Weasley's know they were hiding you?"

"No they did not. They thought I was just a rat."

"How is it you were found?"

"I was trying to escape Hogwarts when Law stunned me in the common room. When he heard me in the corner."

"Why were you leaving you had been safe."

"That day Professor Trelawney gave the prediction that I was there in the classroom because Ron been carrying me around. When I heard what she said I had to leave."

"What did she say?"

He told the court what she said. Some were talking about how it been in the paper about how a new professor had been hired since she was a fake. Umbridge turned red over this.

Madam Bones looked at him she nodded. And looked around the courtroom, "With this info I would like to motion to have Peter Pettigrew sent to Azkaban for life. All who agree raise your hands." She was happy that she was able to run the hearing for criminal crimes, otherwise Fudge would just drawl it out.

She noticed only four people did not raise there hands. Fudge was not looking very happy and was glaring at Law. She looked at the boy. Then she looked at Peter and planed to privately question the rat. She saw Peter being dragged away.

Law stood up smiling and said, "I thought we could now have Sirius Black's trial."

The press who were allowed in the courtroom took photos of Law saying this. They had been taking photos of the Peter bit and shocked over what happen. But now were ready to get more stories for the paper.

Madam Bones smiled and looked at him, "Alright, we shall start the trial of Sirius Orion Black." She was about to say he was not there, when the dog walked into the middle of the room and turned into Sirius Black. She was surprised that he looked so young. Like he had not been to Azkaban. He looked at them smirking.

Sirius had seen those chains spring to life and bind whoever sat between them. When he sat gingerly on the edge of the chair the chains clinked threateningly, but did not bind him. He smiled looking up at the surprised face of everyone.

"Murder, and death eater hearing of the 31st of October," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offences committed against the magical community and against the queen. And the Murder of 12 muggles, working for the dark lord and escaping prison by Sirius Orion Black."

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -"

"Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Sirius, who turned his head so fast he cricked his neck. Sirius looked to Law who nodded. Sirius smiled at him.

Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Sirius and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.

The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.

A powerful emotion had risen in Sirius's chest at the sight of Dumbledore, a fortified, hopeful feeling rather like that which phoenix song gave. Though Sirius knew he be ok with Law looking over his back. He looked to Dumbledore seeing he was not looking his way; he was continuing to look up at the obviously flustered Fudge.

"Ah," said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. "Yes - well - I suppose we'll need another chair - I - Weasley, could you -?"

"Not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere next to Sirius. Dumbledore sat down, put the tips of his long fingers together and surveyed Fudge over them with an expression of polite interest. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when Fudge spoke again did they settle down.

"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."

He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "the charges against the accused are as follows: The betrayal of the Potters leading to there death, being a death eater, and the murder of twelve Muggles, using magic in front of muggles. Constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Dangerous magic, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy."

"You are Sirius Orion Black." Fudge said, glaring at Law over the top of his parchment.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"And were you not picked to be the secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter? " said Fudge.

"Yes," said Sirius, "but -"

Law glared at Fudge knowing he was trying to Sirius away. Even though he knew the truth. He looked to Madam Bones who was glaring at Fudge.

"Minister Fudge why don't you relax. Sirius Orion Black would you be willing to take a truth potion."

Sirius smiled "Yes I would be willing."

She nodded and motioned Tonks who gave him the potion."

"Your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you the Potter secret Keeper."

"No Peter was."

"Why did everyone think you were there keeper."

"Because I wanted it like that. I thought James, Lily and Harry be safer" Law's eyes twitched at Sirius calling him Harry. "They be safer if everyone thought I was the keeper. They come after me. And no one would think Peter be the keeper so they would be safe."

"Did you have any help in the Potters death?"

"Yes." He said.

Fudge was about to say something when Albus raised his hand. "Explain how you helped in there death?"

"I was the one who thought it be a good idea to use Peter. If I had gone ahead and been the keeper like we planed first. They be still alive."

Madam Bones looked at him, "Why do you say that Sirius?" She could tell he blamed himself for there death now.

"I would never betrayed Lily and James. I would have died before I betrayed them. I would have taken that secret to the grave." Sirius said. Many of the members were surprised at this."But I was the one with the bright idea to let Peter take my place. For him to be the keeper.

"What happen the night the Potters died?"

"I was at my flat. I had planned to meet up with James later that evening to baby sit for them. But I decided to stop by Peter's place. He been acting strange and I was worried he was sick. When I got there he was gone. So I waited. After an hour of waiting I got worried. So I decided to head to James and Lily's place. Only when I got there the place was destroyed. I saw Hagrid he said he had Harry. So I ran inside.. James was at the door, laying on the ground. I walked to check on him only to noticed he was dead. I ran inside and found Lily next to the crib dead. She did not look dead… I ran over to check on her to see she was dead. I picked her up and took her outside. Hagrid was still there and watching over Harry. I walked inside and brought James out. I started to cry as I fixed James glasses. And clean them up. I thought they would wake up any moment. I had turned to Hagrid asking him to let me have Harry, telling him I am his god father. And that I should take him. He told me Albus wanted to take him somewhere safe. So I gave him my motorcycle to take with him." Sirius paused. "That was when I went after Peter."

"I had found Peter and cornered him on the street. When I was heading there all I wanted to know was why. I thought he been captured or something. But then he started shouting at me and blaming, that I had betrayed James and Lily. Then cut his finger off and blasted the street and escaped in the sewers."

"Why were you Laughing when we found you?" Madam Bones asked cutting of Fudge who been about to speek.

"I lost everything. I lost my best friend, who is a brother in every way but blood. My friend Peter who I trusted basically killed them. Got away, and I cracked. I just didn't know what to do. I was over whelmed with emotions over James death."

"How is it you escaped Azkaban?"

This went on for an hour before they gave him the antidote.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. The Wizengamot fell silent again. "As you can see, that Sirius Black never did anything that he was claimed to have done. I believe that he should be freed and all of his property returned to him. Along with any titles you may have taken from him. He has taken the Truth Potion so you know everything is the truth. And given the fact that Mr. Potter." This earned a hard glare from Law. "That Peter is in fact alive, you have him now and did all the crimes for which Mr. Black was blamed for I think you should free him."

"Yes," said Madam Bones. "Perfectly true."

In the complete silence that greeted these words, the witch to the right of Fudge leaned forwards so that Sirius saw her for the first time. But he knew of her and the plans Law had for her.

He thought she looked just like a large, pale toad.

She was rather squat with a broad, flabby face, as little neck as whale and a very wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were large, round and slightly bulging. Even the little black velvet bow perched on top of her short curly hair put him in mind of a large fly she was about to catch on a long sticky tongue.

"The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," said Fudge.

The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice that took Sirius aback; he had been expecting a croak.

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore," she said, with a simper that left her big, round eyes as cold as ever. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic should just let the man go free!"

She gave a silvery laugh that made the hairs on the back of Sirius's neck stand up. A few other members of the Wizengamot smirked with her. It could not have been plainer that not one of them was really amused.

"I believe that is what I said, Madam. Or are you saying that the Ministry approves of keeping a man who did nothing to be sent to prison," said Dumbledore politely.

She smirked, "well he did escape Prison and is an illegal Animagus."

Law stood up looking at her, "Sirius Black could only escape Prison since he is innocent and because he is an animagus. If he was not both there would be a man who is innocent still in that hell hole. I believe given the fact that the ministry did not give him a trial at all those should be whipped from his slate. I am also sure he be willing to become a register Animagus if you allow him to." Law had a slight blue glow around him. He was pissed this woman would pay. "If were going to do this Umbridge I can also motion my other reason I am here."

Everyone whispered thinking that Sirius was the only reason with Peter that he was here.

Umbridge glared back at the boy knowing that the decree in her pocket would make him regret going against him. Having gotten her paper approved from Fudge that day.

Law glanced at Madam Bones, who readjusted her monocle and stared back at him, frowning slightly.

A few of the wizards above them shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Fudge turned a slightly deeper shade of puce. The toad like witch on his right, however, merely gazed at Dumbledore, then Law, her face quite expressionless.

Madam Bones looked to everyone, to see that they were talking already among themselves. She looked to Law who was talking to the two men.

"Those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Madam Bones' booming voice.

Sirius head jerked upwards. There were hands in the air, there was only few hands not raised. Those Sirius knew had been death eaters.

Madam Bones had said, "And those in favor of conviction?"

Umbridge raised her hand, and noticed Fudge did not raise his hand. A hand full that were death eaters raised there hands. Including the witch on his right and the heavily-moustache wizard and the frizzy-haired witch in the second row. Fudge glanced around at them all, looking as though there was something large stuck in his throat. He took two deep breaths and said, in a voice distorted by suppressed rage, "Very well, very well… Cleared of all charges."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, springing to his feet, pulling out his wand and causing the chintz armchair to vanish. "Well, I must be getting along. Good-day to you all." And turned to Sirius giving him a look letting him know he wanted to meet him. Then turned giving Law the same look.

Madam Bones watched as Law left with Sirius and his men. She smiled and shook her head knowing he was going to change the world. Her smile grew wider as she thought of the fact she be able to find out info from Peter.

Law had left the Ministry and was now back on the school grounds. He could see Hagrid who did not have any classes till the next week, carrying some huge pumpkins up the school. "Hey Hagrid."

"Hello Law." He said smiling seeing Law with Bepo, Jean, and a large dog. Law said Sirius should hide, until the paper comes out and everyone knows the truth.

"So what are you doing with the Pumpkins?" Law asked walking up.

"Oh this is for the seventh years to carve, and first years. For charms class, Flickwick thought it be nice four the seventh years to get there minds off the newts." He smiled "Also it helps decorate the school."

Law smiled "well I have to get to Lunch I will see you later." He said and walked off to the great hall. Sirius took off to the headmasters office to wait.

Law walked up to the Gryffindor table and shook his head hearing them talk about classes.

"I'll bet you wish you hadn't given up Divination now, don't you, Hermione?" asked Parvati, smirking.

Parvati was curling her eyelashes around her wand and examining the effect in the back of her spoon. They were to have their first lesson with Firenze and Basil that afternoon.

"Not really" said Hermione indifferently, who was reading the a book Law had told the people in the H.A. to "I've never really liked horses, and Basil is weird."

She turned a page of the book and started writing some notes.

"He's not a horse, he's a centaur!" said Lavender, sounding shocked.

"A gorgeous centaur…" sighed Parvati. "And Basil is nice. He is tall and has that long hair."

"Either way, he's still got four legs," said Hermione coolly. "Anyway I thought you two were all upset that Trelawney had gone?"

"We are!" Lavender assured her. "We went up to her office to see her; we took her some daffodils - not the honking ones that Sprout's got, nice ones."

"How is she?" asked Neville.

"Not very good, poor thing," said Lavender sympathetically. "She was crying and saying she'd rather leave the castle forever than stay here where Umbridge is," Lavender was cut off by Parvati.

"And I don't blame her, Umbridge was horrible to her, wasn't she?"

"I've got a feeling Umbridge has only just started being horrible," said Hermione darkly.

"Impossible," said Ron, who was twirling his spoon in his onion soup. "She can't get any worse than she's been already."

"You mark my words, she's going to want revenge on Dumbledore for appointing a new teacher without consulting her," said Hermione, closing the newspaper. "Especially another part-human. You saw the look on her face when she saw Firenze. Then Basil Hawkins, she never liked him either."

Law smirked, "You know that is not all she will be mad about."

Hermione paled "What did you do?"

Bepo smiled, "He made Umbitch, and the Fudge guy look like morons today. And the Ministry too look horrible."

Hermione looked worried knowing that something bad was going to happen.

After lunch, Hermione departed for her Arithmancy class as Neville and Ron followed Parvati and Lavender into the Entrance Hall, heading for Divination. Ron was shocked seeing Law ahead of them.

"Aren't we going up to North Tower?" asked Ron, looking puzzled, as Parvati bypassed the marble staircase

Parvati looked at him scornfully over her shoulder.

"How d'you expect Firenze to climb that ladder?

"We're in classroom eleven now, it was on the noticeboard yesterday."

Classroom eleven was on the ground floor along the corridor leading off the Entrance Hall from the opposite side to the Great Hall. Everyone knew it was one of those classrooms that were never used regularly, and therefore had the slightly neglected feeling of a cupboard or storeroom. And many times the twins planed there pranks there.

Ron watched as Law walked into the class room and stretched. He went over to Basil and started to talk to him.

Ron was shocked looking around, and found himself in the middle of a forest clearing, he was therefore momentarily stunned.

"What the -?"

The classroom floor had become springily mossy and trees were growing out of it; their leafy branches fanned across the ceiling and windows, so that the room was full of slanting shafts of soft, dappled, green light. The students who had already arrived were sitting on the earthy floor with their backs resting against tree trunks or boulders, arms wrapped around their knees or folded tightly across their chests, and all looking rather nervous. In the middle of the clearing, where there were no trees, stood Firenze.

Firenze walked over to Law smiling.

" Law Trafagar," he said, holding out a hand.

Law smiled at Firenze, "You don't mind if I sit in and watch do you." said Law, shaking hands with the centaur, who surveyed him unblinkingly through those astonishingly blue eyes but did not smile.

"Not at all," said the centaur, inclining his white-blond head. "It was foretold that you would come to this class."

Law noticed there was the shadow of a hoof-shaped bruise on Firenze's chest.

Law looked at him and leaned in, "If anything happens or you get hurt come to me and I will help you out." Firenze nodded. As Law turned to go to the back of the room, he saw the rest of the students all looking at him in awe, apparently deeply impressed that he was on speaking terms with Firenze, whom they seemed to find intimidating.

When the door was closed and the last student had sat down on a tree stump beside the wastepaper basket, Firenze gestured around the room.

"Professor Dumbledore has kindly arranged this classroom for us," said Firenze, when everyone had settled down, "in imitation of my natural habitat. I would have preferred to teach you in the Forbidden Forest, which was - until Monday - my home… but that is no longer possible."

"Please - er - sir -" said Parvati breathlessly, raising her hand, "- why not? We've been in there with Hagrid, we're not frightened!"

"It is not a question of your bravery," said Firenze, "but of my position. I cannot return to the Forest. My herd has banished me."

"Herd?" said Lavender in a confused voice. "What - oh!" Comprehension dawned on her face. "There are more of you!" she said, stunned.

"Did Hagrid breed you, like the Thestrals?" asked Dean eagerly.

Firenze turned his head very slowly to face Dean, who seemed to realize at once that he had said something very offensive.

"I didn't - I meant - sorry" he finished in a hushed voice.

"Centaurs are not the servants or playthings of humans," said Firenze quietly. There was a pause, then Parvati raised her hand again.

"Please, sir… why have the other centaurs banished you?"

"Because I have agreed to work for Professor Dumbledore," said Firenze. "They see this as a betrayal of our kind."

Basil stepped forward. "I want all of you to know we will be working together to teach you. Professor Firenze here will be teaching how to read the stars. And then I will be teaching you the reading of cards. Now some days you will only have one of us here teaching." He said while putting his cards down. He looked to Law and smirked.

"Let us begin," said Firenze. He swished his long palomino tail, raised his hand towards the leafy canopy overhead, then lowered it slowly, and as he did so, the light in the room dimmed, so that they now seemed to be sitting in a forest clearing by twilight, and stars appeared on the ceiling.

There were oohs and gasps and Ron said audibly, "Blimey!"

"Lie back on the floor," said Firenze in his calm voice, "and observe the heavens. Here is written, for those who can see, the fortune of our races."

Neville stretched out on his back and gazed upwards at the ceiling. A twinkling red star winked at him from overhead.

"I know that you have learned the names of the planets and their moons in Astronomy," said Firenze's calm voice, "and that you have mapped the stars progress through the heavens. Centaurs have unraveled the mysteries of these movements over centuries. Our findings teach us that the future may be glimpsed in the sky above us -"

"Professor Trelawney did astrology with us!" said Parvati excitedly, raising her hand in front of her so that it stuck up in the air as she lay on her back. "Mars causes accidents and burns and things like that, and when it makes an angle to Saturn, like now -" she drew a right-angle in the air above her "- that means people need to be extra careful when handling hot things -"

"That," said Firenze calmly, "is human nonsense."

Parvati's hand fell limply to her side.

"Trivial hurts, tiny human accidents," said Firenze, as his hooves thudded over the mossy floor. "These are of no more significance than the scurryings of ants to the wide universe, and are unaffected by planetary movements."

"Professor Trelawney -" began Parvati, in a hurt and indignant voice.

"- is a human," said Firenze simply. "And is therefore blinkered and fettered by the limitations of your kind."

Law turned his head very slightly to look at Parvati. She looked very offended, as did several of the people surrounding her.

"Sibyll Trelawney may have Seen, I do not know," continued Firenze, and Law heard the swishing of his tail again as he walked up and down before them, "but she wastes her time, in the main, on the self-flattering nonsense humans call fortune-telling. I, however, am here to explain the wisdom of centaurs, which is impersonal and impartial. We watch the skies for the great tides of evil or change that are sometimes marked there. It may take ten years to be sure of what we are seeing."

Firenze pointed to the red star directly above were Law was sitting in the back.

"In the past decade, the indications have been that wizard kind is living through nothing more than a brief calm between two wars. Mars, bringer of battle, shines brightly above us, suggesting that the fight must soon break out again. How soon, centaurs may attempt to divine by the burning of certain herbs and leaves, by the observation of fume and flame… Then you have Uranus." He said and pointed to the planet which was glowing brightly. " This has started to glow twelve years ago. It means that a great about chaos is to come to this work. Something no one could have foreseen. Damage will happen or is happening."

It was the most unusual lesson Neville and Ron had ever attended. They did indeed burn sage and mallowsweet there on the classroom floor, and Firenze told them to look for certain shapes and symbols in the pungent fumes, but he seemed perfectly unconcerned that not one of them could see any of the signs he described, telling them that humans were hardly ever good at this, that it took centaurs years and years to become competent, and finished by telling them that it was foolish to put too much faith in such things, anyway, because even centaurs sometimes read them wrongly. He was nothing like any human teacher any one had ever had. His priority did not seem to be to teach them what he knew, but rather to impress upon them that nothing, not even centaurs' knowledge, was foolproof.

Basil had watched this wondering why teach something that they may never learn when they could learn something that would work.

Basil had stepped forward and Firenze nodded and left. "Alright everyone come forward and take a deck and circle up. "I know the telling of the cards. You can ask them something or let them just give you a message."

One girl raised her hand. "Yes."

"I was wondering since I know that muggles will try reading with cards too."

Basil nodded and started to use his ability to put the cards out in front of him. "That is because it is based of a true way to tell what will come. Before I came to this school, the cards told me so." He was laying the cards out and looked to Law. He then looked to the students. Now I have given each of you a deck. I will be going over what each card means and different spreads."

Law walked off to Albus office knowing he needed to get the talk over with. He smirked seeing Umbridge walking up ahead. And smiled seeing the twins near her. Fred had his wand out, and which made Law notice the bottle over her. He smirked seeing them have the potion drip on her with out her noticing. They then quickly took off walking stopping in front of Law who was smiling. "What was it?"

George smiled "Just a perfume to make her smell like a swamp."

Law grinned "Wish you did that to her this morning, now I would hurry and get away."

They nodded and turned around "Hey Law we still on tonight."

"Yeah we are."

Law went ahead and took a different route to avoid the horrible woman. Once he got to the office he saw that Sirius was in there with Remus both were talking and turned to see Law. Law looked to Sirius and nodded then to Remus. He turned to Albus "you asked me to come."

Albus nodded, "What do you know of the Order of the phoenix?"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter… Please tell me what you all think. You will be seeing the aftermath of the trial in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. And out of supernovas if another one appears who do you guys want to see?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Halloween Evening

The Great Hall was pack as normal, though everyone was in a good mood. It was Halloween night, and everyone was putting on a show. The teachers decided since Umbridge was making the kids' school year a living nightmare, and that the fact the pirates have never had a Halloween before. That they would put on a show and make sure the night would cheer everyone up. The candles that light the great hall were jack-o-lanterns. That the first and seventh years made in charm class, they had even larger pumpkins else were.

Now they decorated cob webs which were making Ron look nervous and a few others. The ghost had brought all their friends out and was sitting at a ghost table that was floating above the staff. The punch bowls were glass cauldrons. Now the feast was something else. It was filled with different sweets, giant turkeys, hams, blood pudding, and many other treats. Bonney was happy she had a plate filled with food that was taller than Law himself. She was going at her food like she had not eaten in a year. Bonney looked around and noticed that Law was nowhere to be seen. And that Umbridge was missing too. She smirked thinking of Law cutting her up to bits. She looked around and heard the screeching of Owls. Then noticed that Owls were flying in. _'Weird they only come during the morning.'_ She thought and a paper fell in front of her.

Drake leaned over to look since Basil was at the teacher's table. She noticed most students were looking on in surprise. And started to read the papers.

**_Sirius Black is an Innocent Man_**

**_By Ciaran Brown_**

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_All of you learned that early this week that Sirius Black was being offered a trail if he showed up. Everyone was laughing at it, thinking the crazed killer would not show up. But big news! Not only did he show up and found innocent, but Peter Pettigrew was there._**

**_I looked into everything and found that Harry James Potter, the boy- who- lived and thought to be dead. Having died with his muggle family. If you talk to him he goes by the name Law Trafalgar. Is alive and it is not a rumor any more. He called a meeting of Wizengamot I was able to learn from others he noticed Sirius had not been given a trial. And thought that is was wrong._**

**_I have to say that I did not know how much having him back would change our lives. Many of our other writers have been different views on things. All I can say that he has saved one mans life and found the true murder. To find out more on the trial turn to page 10._**

Hermione looked to see that Bonney was getting up and Drake and Basil are smiling at each other. She knew that they knew something. She wondered just what happen. And went back to reading the paper. She did not notice someone walking in and sitting down for dinner.

Earlier that day Law had been heading up to Albus Dumbledore's office walking in he had quickly noticed Remus and Sirius.

He turned to Albus "you asked me to come."

Albus nodded, "What do you know of the Order of the phoenix?"

Law looked at him, "Not that much." He said lying not letting him know that he knew a lot because of him finding out info from Peter. The little rat had known a lot of information on the order and the death eater. Then he also knew some interesting secrets about the dark lord who calls himself Voldemort. And how his real name was Tom Riddle. He found out that the man could get into places being a rat and liked to read peoples notes and papers. He had even apparently had a note book once, that he carried and would copy people's notes and papers into that book. But sadly it was destroyed when he ran from Sirius.

"Well we are an Order that is to try and stop death eaters. I was wondering if you would like to join since you are an adult?"

Law held back his annoyance at the fact he knew Dumbledore is trying to get some control over him. But to make his bigger plans work he needed to play along.

"No, but I will help only on one condition."

"And what would that be?" He asked holding his hands together and resting his head on them.

Law glanced around the room for a moment. The objects of the room were quite. He noticed that the paintings of the old headmasters and mistress's were all asleep. Fawkes was asleep with his head tucked under his wing. "That I have access to all meetings. When I need to be told something no one hides it from me. Oh and I do not give an oath or sign anything. And you are to leave my crew out of this. They are allowed to come with me if I wish. If I don't want to do something you can not make me. And you will still be looking for a way to send me home."

"Well that is-"

"Look, take it or leave it." He said smirking knowing Albus was trying to gain control over him. He almost laughed at the man for trying to control him. And he smiled thinking it would work more to his benefit with Albus thinking he is on his side.

"Alright my boy." He handed him a pin. "We meet tomorrow night, meet me here and I will take you to the location."

Law nodded and turned his head to Sirius who got up. "He knows I am apart of your crew."

"Did you join?"

"I was a member from the last war. But I told him I would only be a member of the order if my Captain was alright with it."

Law smiled "I am alright with it." Albus let out a sigh of relief having watched this. Not knowing that Sirius knew already he would be a member to be a spy for Law. Law got up "Well I am heading-" he stopped talking hearing the door slam open with Umbridge walking in.

Umbridge looked around as she barged into Albus office. She did not care who was in here. That was till she saw who it was. It was the dam Potter brat and his godfather. She then turned and saw Remus Lupin who is a known werewolf. "Albus, I did not know you are ok with endangering students so much."

"Madam Umbridge, I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Well one you have a known convict here and then a werewolf."

Law stood up so fast, "How dare you say that!? You were at the trial, you know for a fact he is a free man. And if you have a brain you would use it. To know that it is not the full moon. And when the moon is not full, you're a normal person rest of the time." He said glaring at her.

Umbridge got bright red glaring at him. "Detention Mr. Potter for a week, and I have brought with me a new degree, given to me and signed by the Minister today..."

Law glared at her "Sorry, I don't know who you're talking to. That is not my name." He turned away from her and nodded to Albus "Good night headmaster." He said and walked past her. Only for her to storm after him to not paying attention to the headmaster calling after her to leave Mr. Trafalgar alone.

Law took deep breaths while leaving the headmaster's office. He needed to get away from that woman or he would kill her. Which he has wanted to do since the moment he meet her.

"MR. POTTER, I DEMAND YOU TO STOP WALKING AWAY FROM ME THIS MOMENT!" She yelled at him screeching.

After hearing that Law gave off a smirk that would scare even Kidd. He stood in the shadows waiting for her. "Room" he said an a faint blue glow filled the hallway.

Umbridge walked after Law, seeing him get off the stairs ahead of her. Once she was in the hallway she turned her toad like head right and left to see him turning down a hallway. Umbridge quickly followed after Law. She did not pay attention to her surroundings that she did not notice entering the room Law created. "Law, I need to tell you that you are no longer allowed to play quid-" she was cut off.

"Mes," Law said smirking having his arm going through her chest. Her heart popped out on the other side in a glass like box. She fell to the ground breathing heavy and holding her chest. Law smirked and went to pick the heart up as Umbridge laid on the ground looking dead. He smirked and kicked Umbridge in the side rolling her over. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" He said holding her beating heart in his hand smirking.

She glared at him while pale and her body getting used to what just happen. "What did you do to me? I am your Professor and I am Senior Un-"

"I don't care who you are. I have your life in my hands right now. Now what were you going to do about Quidditch?" He said smirking. He reached forward taking the paper from her. "Seems you have the rights to take any players privilege to play Quidditch away and banish them from the game."

Umbridge stood up getting her breath back she whipped out her wand and had the spell on the tip of her lips. When Law clenched his fist with her beating heart in his hand. He glared at her with hatred that was radiating Haki and his magic was making the walls crack. "Woman, I can kill you just by squeezing your heart till it no longer works. And that sounds very tempting right now. You have gotten on my last nerve. If it wasn't for the fact Albus asked me not to kill anyone. And only because it causes problems for him, which will make it harder for my crew to get home. And I will not risk my crews chance to get back home. Now if it was just me here you would be dead." Umbridge was looking up at Law with a little bit of blood coming out of her mouth.

"You will not ban the twins from Quidditch. You will leave me and my crew alone. Also you will start teaching some magic in classes. And anything else I say."

Law leaned forward towards her, smirking at her. "And if you ever call me Harry Potter again I will crush your heart." He stood up and pocketed the heart and started to walk away. "Other than that you are to go as you normally do."

She glared at him.

Law turned back to look at her for a moment. "Oh by the way you're to get rid of those blood quills. Now I will be holding onto your heart till the end of the school year." He smirked walking away.

Umbridge watched as Law left she went to her office and fell into her seat. And pulled back her shirt, only to see the hole in her chest. Where she was missing her heart. She looked out the window seeing the pirate ships and wondered how her life could be in the hands of a kid.

Law walked on his ship and Bepo was following him. "Captain, are you ok?" He asked worried. He could tell his captain was in a bad mood.

Law took a deep breath and looked at Bepo, "I would be better if I just killed that damn woman." He smiled and held up her heart. "I ran into that damn teacher, and well lets say I have control over her now." He walked into one of the rooms of his sub and put the heart in a steel box.

Bepo smiled knowing that Law would feel better in a few hours since he now did something about that woman. "I was wondering are you still holding the HA tonight?"

Law nodded and smiled "yeah but I was wanting you too go and lead the lesson for awhile since I need to do some things first."

Bepo nodded "alright I will see you later tonight captain."

Law watched Bepo leave off to the castle only for Shachi to run off to join him. Law smiled and climbed out of the ship to see the other captains walking down.

Bonney was walking with Drake and Basil. Basil was talking to Drake about the dim witted students. He was going on about how there was no hope for any of them. Bonney yawned getting bored of them. Only to smile seeing Law walking forward.

Bonney walked up only to see a glare on his face she smirked wondering what had happen.

Basil looked at Law smirking "So did you have fun with Umbridge?"

Law glared at him "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Drake looked at the two and shivered, his mind going to the gutter.

Law sent a blast of Haki at Drake "It is not that…. I would never. Lets say she has to do what I want for some time."

Bonney looked to Law "Anyway why are we all here."

Basil smirk "yes, Law why did you call us here?"

Law glared at Basil since he been laughing that he was a professor and was a higher position to him. "It is about getting back home." He said looking at them.

All the Captains looked to Law with some hope. Even though they had some fun after the first week they were itching to sail the seas. You can only have so much fun training and going to the tavern.

Law pulled out a book, "I found this book. It talks about theories of dimension traveling." He paused looking at them. He needed to do this right to keep the other captain under his control. "So from what I read was when my crew and me were pulled here. Some type of rift was opened. I feel that if this is true then others will be coming soon."

"So how do we get back?"

Law groaned "I think the only way will be Albus. You see, I have read other books similar and it will call for a lot of wards. And skills that will take me a few years to learn. Now I know Albus has been looking into also since I saw the same book on his desk early today." Law did not tell them that he felt it was Albus way of reminding him not to kill anyone. Since only he can send him back. Not knowing Albus was trying to send him back soon. He also couldn't tell them he believed that he had to destroy what brought them here in the first place.

Bepo was in the room of requirements with all of the Ha who were asking were Law was.

Zacharias Smith looked up "I thought that he be here to teach us." He looked annoyed since this bear didn't even have magic.

Bepo looked at them "Captain said that he would be here when he can. I am to get all of you into shape." He said this and the room started to change. There was a huge area to run around. And there was also looked to be the beach of the ocean. That moment the door opened and everyone froze in fear and saw that it was Law walking in with Bonney and Drake.

Everyone turned to look at them. "So what are you doing here so late?" Zacharias Smith.

Law sent a glare at him and turned to Bepo, "Why are they not running yet?"

Bepo bowed "sorry Captain."

Ginny stepped forward, "we haven't started because some people were late and others have been complaining about what good it would do for us being in shape." They had this problem each time with the H.A.

Law looked at them, "well Drake said he and Bonney be willing to fight. And this will show you why working out is better for you."

Drake smiled, "Why not join in the fight, Law? I mean all three of us against each other. And if any of the children want to join and fight against us they can."

Law smiled "Alright," he turned to the students. "You can join when ever. Bepo make sure none of the kids get killed and explain things to them." He said holding his sword. He walked with Bonney next to him, Drake was behind them.

Ginny and the others sat down to watch. Though there is a few who looked ready to join.

All three Captains stood away from each other. Many saw the look that Bonney was giving Law. She looked ready to beat the living day lights out of him. Even though everyone though they were dating.

Ginny looked to Bepo, "So do you think it will be Bonney and Law vs. Drake at first."

"No, I think Law will be fighting for himself. If not be fighting against both of them."

Law heard Bepo yell fight and vanished having already created a room and appeared behind Drake. He sent a kick at Drake only for him to grab his leg. "Shambles." He switched places with Zacharias who had pulled out his wand to join the fight. Law smirked and drew his sword to block a kick Bonney sent to his head.

Law went to cut her head off for her to de-age to a child's age to dodge the attack.

Ginny looked at Bepo "why doesn't she just make the other two older or younger?"

"Because both of them know Haki and make it so she can't."

Ginny went to watch the fight. Law had gotten out of the way and smirk swinging his sword. He watched as Bonney put up Haki but not enough as she was cut in half, along with Zacharias. Drake had jumped out of the room to avoid the hit. Bonney glared at Law and pulled herself back together. Zacharias though was laying on the ground in different pieces. Bepo smiled leaving him there. Since the fight was going on he have to leave him till it was over unless he was going to be hurt.

Bonney went to dodged an attack that Drake sent at her head with his four sided mace. She smirked at him having dodge by making herself younger then sent a kick at him ageing to be an adult again. Drake jumped back and blocked Laws sword swinging down at him.

Law smiled and held his hand forward. "MES" He went put his hand forward to make Drake lose his heart only for him to dodge at the last moment. "Scan" He smirked knowing Bonney was coming up behind him and spun on his heel dodging her and sent a nasty kick to her in the gut.

Drake took this moment to transform and attack Law and Bonney sending them flying with his tail. Both of them spun in the air and landed on there feet. Law glared at the man. And saw Bonney running forward with great speed at the man it was hard to follow. She duck underneath the sword swing Drake sent and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into a wall.

Law smiled walking forward having his sword out he looked at Bonney who was now running at him. He smiled "Room." She looked at him and dodged his sword swing and had Haki all over her. She raised her hand to send an attack at him. "Tact." The ground in front of him rose up blocking the attack she just sent at him.

The students watched as the Captains fought each other dealing damage to one and another.

Law looked to the others smiling, "You ready to end this warm up."

The other captains smiled and nodded. Law stood back and made the room around him become even bigger. Bonney looked to be a child while dodging Drake who was trying to cut her into pieces. He quickly dodged out of an attack sent by Law who tried to cut him down from a distance. Both Bonney and Drake then took off running towards Law. He looked at them and smirked. "Shambles." Their hearts popped out of there chest and switched places. Law then went after Drake.

Soon all of them had taken damage and walked to the students after fighting for an hour. Ginny looked to see Drake glaring at Law like Bonney. And Bonney was blushing and walking like Drake. She was looking down her shirt when no one was looking.

"TRAFALGAR LAW! CHANGE ME BACK NOW!"

Law just smirked and kept walking.

Ginny watched as Drake leaned in close to Law looking as if he was going to kiss the other man. But whispered something into Laws ear making him pale he looked at the two other captains. "ROOM, SHAMBLES." Both seemed to have hearts pop out of their bodies and back into the others. She saw that when they fought but wondered what it did. Both the captains had keep fighting but slowed down.

Drake looked to Law, "that is an interesting power you have there."

"Yeah, I know…"

"So what did she say that made you change us back?"

"She would start making out with me in your body."

Both men paled and looked at Bonney who was smiling at them.

Law looked to the students. "Alright now do you see why you need to train your body? None of you would be able to keep up with us. Now get to work."

Ginny nodded and Bepo smiled and walked forward and took them on a run. Law sat down to lay down. He looked to Drake "Later." He noticed Bonney lay down next to him.

Drake walked out of the room and took off and went down the hallway he was tired and needed to find his crew and head to bed. When he was turning down a hallway he did not hear a spell only saw the red light before he flew back into a wall knocked out.

Law watched how the meeting went. He helped Bepo with the training since everyone was at the same magic level he wanted. He walked over and the doors to the common room appeared. "Alright everyone head off to your common room. I will see you all later." He said and left with Bonney and Bepo following them.

Bepo smiled as they got outside and saw that the temperature was dropping meaning there soon be snow. He went ahead and climbed onto his ship.

Bonney looked to Law, "Hey Law, I need some of my wounds looked at you think you can help. Now you have that magic you can fix things up fast." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Law smirked he knew she didn't need anything since she was fine. "Sure I will help out. Now are you going to be a good patient or naughty?"

"What ever you want me to be; I hear that in this place many people dress up on Halloween night. I thought we could just have some fun."

Law smiled and kissed her on the lips and then walked with her to his room. He smiled walking in knowing the room looked to have no treasure to her but truth was a few chest in the room. He loved magic.

He started to take his hoodie and shirt off to feel Bonney push him on his bed. She was laying on his back, "Bonney, what are you doing?" He said about to flip her when he felt her rub his back.

"Does that feel good?" Law smiled and let her work on his back.

Law fell asleep with Bonney in his arms. Bonney looked at Law feeling kinda bad for him since he was having nightmares that seemed to haunt him. Looking at him she wondered if it had to deal with magic. Laying in his arms she started to wonderwhat would happen when all of them went back to their world. If they all be enemies or start allies and take the New World by storm. When would they get back home. Bonney cuddled up with Law in the warm bed for a good night sleep.

A/N: sorry for the late update. I wanted to add more... But I felt this was a good spot to stop. So please tell me what you think... I do hope you all liked... I will try to update again and soon. Please review and tell me what you think.

Also I have a poll up on my page.

And a thank you to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading the story.

Also yay so close to 200 reviews... Thank you all for the reivews so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Order

Law looked out the captains window and saw Hermione and Ron making their way to Hagrids cabin. He smiled watching them walking through the snow. He smiled and walked out on the deck seeing the twins there with Sirius, Bepo, Penguin and Shachi.

Hermione plowed her way back to Hagrid's cabin through two feet of snow on Sunday morning. Ron followed after her, having left his mountain of homework that has come to an over whelming amount. He was walking across the cold grounds. He looked out to were he heard the students gleeful shouts, where students were enjoying themselves skating on the frozen lake, tobogganing and, worst of all, bewitching snowballs. And half of them were flying at Ron.

Ron quickly ducked "Oy!" bellowed Ron, finally losing patience and sticking his head out of the window, "I am a prefect and if one more snowball comes at me -OUCH!"

He turned glaring at Hermione who's idea was to come outside, his face covered in snow.

"It's Fred and George," he said bitterly.

Hermione turned looking to see Fred, George, Shachi, and Sirius all holding snow balls also smirking. Law at that moment was walking over to Fred and George having left his ship.

"Gits…" Ron said groaning.

Law went ahead and watched as they left to go to Hagrids hut. He wondered just what they are up too. He had seen that not everyone had been happy to see Hagrid return. Which from what he heard he was looking forward to the classes that would soon be starting.

Law laughed seeing the two so called perfects banging on Hagrids hut. He had seen the man walk into the forest with Jean an hour ago. He laughed seeing some of Bonney's crew firing snow at the students who were ice Skating.

Law was training with Sirius and the twins when he noticed Hagrid walking out of the forest. He was surprised to see the students waiting for him.

Law jumped off his ship and walked his way in the snow over to Hagrid's hut. Law at the moment had on his long black coat. He looked over to Hagrid who had just sent Hermione and Ron off.

Jean was now walking up with a dead cow over his shoulder. "Hello Captain."

"Hey Jean. So Hagrid how are you doing? Wanna go out for a drink with me and my crew tonight?"

Hagrid smiled "I am well, and a drink sounds good."

"So Tuesday will be the first time I get to take your class anything special planned."

Jean smirked "You will like it Captain."

Hagrid smiled "well you know what, why don't you invite your crew and your other friends."

Law nodded knowing he knew Hagrid meant the other pirate crews at Hogwarts. "I will let them know at dinner."

Law looked to Fred and George who at the moment had a swarm of snow balls chasing Ron away.

Later that night Law had joined everyone down at the pub. Bonney was laughing as Hagrid told some stories about some of the students so called adventures. She walked over to sit next to Law who was sitting with Bepo and Shachi. "So why has the hag not been giving us much trouble today?"

Law smirked "Lets say I have something she doesn't want me to damage. And if she makes me mad I will crush it." He said giving her a smirk.

Bonney smiled "Well life will be much easier since you did."

Drake walked over and sat down they had not seen him in awhile. "Hey Law I was wondering if we could meet up later."

Law looked at him. "What about?"

"There is something I wanted to talk in Private."

Law looked at him and downed some fire Whiskey. "Well maybe later." He said looking at him. He had been wondering about Drake since this morning something was bugging him. 'I wonder if he is freaked because oh me having him and Bonney switch bodies a while back. He has been acting strange since then.'

Law got up and looked to everyone who was enjoying themselves. He looked out side seeing the snow starting to fall. Bepo walked over , "Captain should we go?"

"Yeah I need to be up early in the morning any way." He said and left. Truth was he had to go with Sirius to the order meeting.

Bonney looked up with the other captains, watching Law leave. Each of them been trying to figure out what he did to Umbridge.

Law was walking up the snowy path when he heard the thunder. Looking up he started to see Lighting. 'something is coming.'

"Captain?" Bepo said walking up him.

Bepo looked at Law to see him smirking. He pulled his long black coat closer to him and walked through the snow heading back to his ship with his crew following him.

Sirius was soon next to him as well "we should get to the castle." He said walking faster.

Law nodded and followed Sirius leading him to the headmaster office.

"Skittles" Sirius said and the statue moved aside.

Both quickly made there way up.

Albus quickly put his book down and looked up seeing Sirius and Law. "Aww both of you made it. Is any one else coming."

"Just us for the night my crew is working at the ship." He said and Ablus smiled. Unknown to the other two men in the room was Shachi and Penguin were to raid Dumbledore's office once he is gone to find anything that could help them find info on getting back to there world. Or info Albus been hiding from them.

"So were is everyone?" Law asked knowing it wasn't here but needed to make Albus feel he was in the dark.

"Oh we do not meet at Hogwarts Law. We will be going to a home of one of the members. It changes since we don't have a headquarters set up yet. Well the home is in a small village in Devon. It is at I think Ottery St. Catchole… Well any way we better be going. Fawkes." Fawkes flew to Albus shoulder and landed there. Albus walked over putting his hand on Sirius and Law's shoulder and vanished in a burst of flames.

Law could feel heat all over but the cool breezes of wind hitting his face. He landed on soft grass and looked around. He could feel the cold breeze now that they were outside. With snow falling down. Looking around he saw the home. He could say he never seen anything like it before. And that was saying something. The building looked like it might have once been a stone pigpen, which seemed to have several crooked stories added to it. There was five chimneys dotted the roof of the home. The house had a nice glow to it. He was sure it only held up by magic though. Looking around he saw they had a small front yard, there was a garage that has a blue car in it. He could also see a very large chicken coop. A few feet in front of him he noticed the sign. "The Burrow." He smiled and knew then it was the twins home.

Ablus started to walk ahead. While heading to the house he could see the back yard going up the path. He could see a old stone outhouse with a sign on it saying broom shed. He saw a man land with a broom over there and put it in the shed. He then noticed the large garden covered in snow and the pond looking like someone could ice skate on it. Looking around he spotted a orchard that was surrounded by high trees. He could see a make sift quidditch field.

They reached the front door unknown that it was the door to the kitchen. Law could hear people talking inside. He heard some people saying he was to young to join. Albus at that moment knocked on the door. And older woman answered the door. She was slightly plump had rosy cheeks. Fire red hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a green dress with a flowery apparel on. She had a kind looking face and gave off a motherly vibe. "Albus so good to see you."

Molly noticed Sirius with Albus then a young man with him who wore a long coat with is jolly roger symbol on it and a fur hat. He looked at her holding out his hand having tattoos on it. "Hello my name is Trafalgar Law."

Molly smiled "Hello Law all of you come in. Arthur made it so the Living room will have enough space. I will also have some food ready in a bit."

Sirius smiled walking in with Albus.

Law stepped in and could smell the divine aromas of her cooking. Looking around he noticed he was in the kitchen he noticed the large table with mix matched chairs. The chairs looked to be very nice like the cost a pretty penny.

Molly noticed him looking at the chairs. "Arthur got though salvaged from a muggle pop star. Apparently some one named Madonna or something. I think I don't know." After she said this he looked at them seeing that they did match just all being different the same time.

"So what do you do?"

"I am a doctor on my ship, also the captain." He said proud of this.

Molly smiled thinking he meant something else not thinking of pirates. "Well go join the others."

Law nodded walking out of the kitchen seeing she was putting a spell on the dishes to wash them selves.

Law passe the large fireplace heading into a hallway seeing clock with one hand. With different phrases such as feed chickens, wash clothes, your late.

Law walked into the next room which linked to the stairs and living room.

He could tell the living room for the family was a cosy one. It had three sofas armchairs. A very large fireplace. A wireless radio, and a the grandfather clock with nine hands on it that was spoons. Looking at it he saw pictures on the spoons. And then saw four spoons inside on the side of the clock all the pictures were darker. He looked and saw Fred and George was on wandering . Ron was on sleeping same with Ginny. Arthur was on traveling and Molly was cooking. Bill was on resting same with the one that said Charlie and Percy was work. There was other various phrases such as home, school, traveling, lost, hospital, prison, mortal peril. He looked and hoped no one from the family ended up on that. He liked the twins and wouldn't want something to happen to them. He saw them as part of his crew.

Law looked to the people in the room. He saw Lupin talking with Sirius. There was a man who walked in a bit after him with a violet top hat and nodded to everyone. Albus called him Dedalus Diggle. Who was talking to a woman named Arabella Figg who had a cat in her bag. Then there was a very old man walked in seemed to be same age as Dumbledore. He smiled at everyone and was were a stupid purple hat.

"Aww Elphias So happy you could come." Albus said.

"No problem old friend." He said smiling.

The next man walked in looked shifty Law could tell he was a crook the way he held himself. He noticed the man sat down quickly. He later found out name was Mundungus. He stayed a bit before going on guard duty and needed to give Albus papers. Who nodded. Law was staying in the back as he watched Hagrid walk in and talk to Sirius. Many people were talking to him saying how sorry they were for what happen. Like Hestia Jones a nice cheerful woman with a brilliant smile with rosy cheeks. He noticed Minerva walking in and whisper something to him making Sirius smile. As this happen two people walked in a dark skinned man wearing red robes and a young lady whose hair was bubble gum pink then bright purple wearing a red robe as well walked in. He watched her trip but Lupin caught her to keep her from hitting her head.

"Thanks Lupin."

"Call me Remus Tonks."

"Alright." She said blushing her face and hair a bright red.

Kingsley shook his head "Tonks how you became a auror with being that clumsy is beyond me.

"She was not any good in potions either." Snape said walking in.

Mad-eye Moddy walked in and looked around before sitting down.

Emmeline smiled walking in a tall blonde hair woman. "Hello Albus." She said nodding to him. "So is young Harry joining us like you said."

Molly walked in with two red haired men. "I hope not children should not be allowed to be in this. He has other things to worry about."

Sirius looked to her. "Molly he is an adult and also goes by a different name."

"Why does he not go by the name his parents gave him?" She asked.

Law stepped foreword. "Because my Uncle and Aunt led me to believe they were drunks who died in a car crash. And were no good free loaders. The kind people who took me in as there own son. My mom and dad gave me my Name. And been going by it since. and I am 18 years old Mrs. Weasley I am sure I can take care of my self."

Arthur looked at everyone only to see Albus move "Alright everyone take your seats." He said smiling. "I like to thank the Weasley family for letting the meeting start here. I have been talking to many people about different things. Now First and for most I would like to welcome back Sirius Black. And welcome Law Trafalgar to the Order. Now onto Business. Law asked me something and brought up a point. Which lead me to an idea."

"That would be?" Molly asked handing out sandwiches and then other snacks floated about as pumpkin juice was given out.

"Many order members died in the last war because they were not safe in there own homes. Law pointed out that many people feel that they are safe in there own homes and don't think to keep them self protected. Or there wands on them at all time. So the thought was to make all your houses warded as soon as soon as possible. Each home will keep anyone wanting to cause you any type of ill-intent out. If they didn't want to cause any when they entered but decided they want hurt you or any one on ground the wards will throw them out."

Molly looked to Bill. "Is it possible."

"Yes I… Why does no one use it." Bill thought to himself.

"I wondered that my self… I believe it is one that no one ever thought of using. Just over looked, since many thought if someone gets mad at you they be thrown out. But looking into it I tweaked it and fixed it. So that can not happen. Other news guard duty this week."

Law looked to him, "What is the guard duty for?"

Albus looked to him, "well we have recently learned that Voldemort wants something at the Ministry. So we set up guards there to make sure he does not get it."

Law looked to him, "well what does he want?"

Albus looked to him, "It is something that will help him."

"So your not going to say." Law said sounding annoyed.

Sirius looked to Albus "I agree with Law we should know what it is."

Albus sighed and looked at everyone picking up a piece of paper "it is a weapon. So it has been decided that tonight will be Mundungus on guard duty, Sunday night Mad-eye Moody, Monday Bill, Tuesday Emmeline , Wednesday Kingsley I like you two be on guard, Thursday Tonks, Friday Dedalus. This will be the Guard duty for the month of November." Law could see that everyone was ok with it except Mundungus he seemed annoyed. I also got the guard ready for the following month of December. "Sunday will be Bill, Monday Sirius, Tuesday Dedalus, Wednesday Arthur, Thursday Tonks, Friday Kingsley, Saturday Mad-eye Moody."

"On other note Lupin have you had any luck with the werewolf's?"

"Only a few of the them seem interested. But all the others seem to follow Fenrir Greyback. Since the Ministry is making it harder for everyone each year. And they believe that you won't do anything since you haven't done anything for them." Lupin said sighing.

"Alright please keep trying." Albus said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Remus nodded "Yes Dumbledor-"

"Please Remus just Albus."

"Sure… Well I will talk to them though I don't know how much good it will do."

Albus sighed hoping that Remus would be able to do more, "Hagrid any info you had on the giants." He wanted to talk to Hagrid at school but been busy trying to delay Umbridge at getting power. He was worried for the teacher's that worked at his school doing a good job. Then the fact that what they were doing was dangerous to the wizards at large. They been stunting the growth of the student which will make the student not as good or strong as they used to be.

Hagrid sighed "I think they will be joining you-know-who. The way things went Maybe some will stay out. Since they remember how good you been to them. But I don't know how long."

Albus nodded. "Tonks, Kingsley you both said you had something important to say."

"Yes." Tonks said looking to him. "We have been having reports of people appearing across England and causing problems. It seems that they are not all from here. And they have different ways of using magic."

Albus looked worried for a moment before his eyes sparkled a bit. "How so?"

"Well one of the men we have detained seems to be able to store things in his body. Like people, many people and when they leave his body they are full size. Other wise he seems to be a muggle. We have had civilians seeming to been kidnapped. Worst problem is these men in white uniforms. Thinking they know the laws. And attack some of the others and our citizens. Because of this we arrested them. But don't know how this is happening."

Law's eyes widened just a bit hearing this and started thinking back to his book on something.

Albus seemed to be nodding "Please get all info on this to me so I can fix the problem as soon as possible."

Molly looked to Tonks, "How is this not public."

Kingsley looked up "Sadly Fudge has control of the daily profit."

Law did not pay as much mind to the meeting till Albus asked who could hold the meeting next. Law looked to Sirius who was looking at him. He nodded and watched as Sirius said he be willing to let them use his family home. But they needed to put wards up.

Law watched how happy everyone was, now they had a place to have the meetings and Albus looking at the two of them. He could tell Albus was trusting him more which would work to his benefit.

Soon the meeting was over and Law was writing in a notebook at the door waiting for Sirius and Albus.

Sirius was walking with Albus. "You need to tell him. He is an adult, and you need to let him know."

"I can't I worry there could be a connection to him and Voldemort."

"There isn't if there is Law is smart and wouldn't-"

"I can't risk it Sirius. I am sorry."

Sirius nodded and walked to Law.

Law smiled as they left. When he got to the ship Sirius told him that Albus was hiding something. Law took the info knowing he needed to look into things. The connection to Voldemort and more important the news of more people appearing in the world bothered him. And seemed to be getting more wide spread than just Hogwarts now.

The next day classes were normal except the fact that Hagrid was teaching classes. Law had found out since Hagrid's showing up many students didn't like him teaching the class. Even though they liked him. They found the classes to be too dangerous. Which made Law look forward to it all the more.

Law was walking to his class with Jean. "So do you know what he will be showing?"

Jean nodded "Yes, and what you see is very tame."

"So what is it?" Law said walking. He looked to see most students walking were only in their robes shivering. He was happy since he has taken Umbridges heart he could care less about what he did. He no longer wore the robes. Law was also enjoying the fact the High Inquisitor was nowhere to be seen as they struggled through the snow towards Hagrid hut for class.

Hagrid stood waiting for them on the edge of the Forest. He did not present a reassuring sight; the bruises that had been purple on Saturday night were now tinged with green and yellow. Though that was meaning it was healing. The cuts were gone and he was looking much better. Hagrid was carrying what looked like half a dead cow over his shoulder.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the approaching students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark."

"What prefers the dark?" Malfoy said sharply to Crabbe and Goyle, a trace of panic in his voice. "What did he say prefers the dark - did you hear?"

"Such Babies." Booney said walking down with her crew. Law could see his crew heading down as well.

Malfoy jumped a bit. "What are you doing here your not students."

Bonney smirked "I go were I want brat."

Some of the lions were laughing seeing that Draco was now the age of a 2nd year.

"My father will hear about this."

The pirates all walked to the other side not caring about the pureblood brat.

Hagrid looked around at the class smiling. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" said Malfoy, the panic in his voice even more pronounced with his high squeaky voice of the 12 year old.

Hagrid looked to Malfoy "Did your shrink?"

"That blasted woman de-aged me."

Hagrid looked to her seeing her eating some cholate frogs. "Could you change hem back please. Miss Bonney."

Bonney shrugged her shoulders. "Will later."

Hagrid nodded. "As I were saying these creatures are rare. And only one's trained," said Hagrid, scowling and hoisting the dead cow a little higher on his shoulder.

"So what happened to your face, then?" demanded Malfoy.

"Mind yer own business!" said Hagrid, angrily. "Now, if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!"

He turned and strode straight into the Forest. Nobody seemed much disposed to follow except the pirates. Ron and Hermione looked to Law seeing he left, they sighed but nodded, and the two of them set off after Hagrid and the pirates, leading the rest of the class.

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow at all on the ground. With a grunt, Hagrid deposited his half a cow on the ground, stepped back and turned to face his class, most of whom were creeping from tree to tree towards him, peering around nervously as though expecting to be set upon at any moment.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me."

He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. Nobody laughed: most of them looked too scared to make a sound.

Hagrid gave the shrieking cry again. A minute passed in which the class continued to peer nervously over their shoulders and around trees for a first glimpse of whatever it was that was coming. And then, as Hagrid shook his hair back for a third time and expanded his enormous chest, Hermione nudged Ron and pointed into the black space between two gnarled yew trees.

A pair of blank, white, shining eyes were growing larger through the gloom and a moment later the dragonish face, neck and then skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse emerged from the darkness.

It surveyed the class for a few seconds, swishing its long black tail, then bowed its head and began to tear flesh from the dead cow with its pointed fangs.

Hagrid knew about them too. He looked eagerly at the students to see that many more could see them than he thought would be able too.

"Why doesn't Hagrid call again?" One student said who had been skipping class when the pirates and marines came.

Most of the was split into two. Some being able to see it and others wearing the expression as confused and nervously, and were still gazing everywhere but at the horse standing feet from them. The other half were of the people and all the pirated seemed to be able to see them: a stringy Slytherin boy standing just behind Goyle was watching the horse eating with an expression of great distaste on his face; and Neville, whose eyes were following the swishing progress of the long black tail. The other students were split between being grossed out and well entranced by them.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" said Hagrid proudly, as a second black horse appeared out of the dark trees, folded its leathery wings closer to its body and dipped its head to gorge on the meat. "Now… put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

All the pirates and half the students raised there hand Hagrid nodded to them.

"Yeah… yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Law," he said seriously.

"An' you too, Neville, eh? An' many more of you than I thought-"

"Excuse me," said Malfoy in a sneering voice, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

For an answer, Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. The whole class stared at it for a few seconds, then several people gasped and Pansy Parkinson squealed. Ron understood why: bits of flesh stripping themselves away from the bones and vanishing into thin air had to look very odd indeed.

"What's doing it?" Pansy demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind the nearest tree.

"What's eating it?"

"Thestrals," said Hagrid proudly and Hermione gave a soft "Oh!" of comprehension at Ron's shoulder. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows -?"

"But they're really, really unlucky!" interrupted Parvati, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once -"

"No, no, no," said Hagrid, chuckling, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate - an' here's another couple, look -"

Two more horses came quietly out of the trees, one of them passing very close to Parvati, who shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree. She had unfortunately went with the students to save Umbridge.

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yen," said Hagrid patiently. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Go on then," said Hagrid, beaming at her.

"The only people who can see Thestrals," she said, "are people who have seen death."

"Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals -"

"Hem, hem."

Professor Umbridge had arrived. She was standing a few feet away from Neville, wearing her green hat and cloak again, her clipboard at the ready. Hagrid, who had never heard Umbridge's fake cough before, was gazing in some concern at the closest Thestral, evidently under the impression that it had made the sound.

"Hem, hem."

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, having located the source of the noise.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge, in the same loud, slow voice she had used with him earlier, as though she were addressing somebody both foreign and very slow.

"Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see - or, I dunno - can you? We're doin' Thestrals today -"

"I'm sorry?" said Professor Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused.

"Er - Thestrals!" he said loudly. "Big - er - winged horses, yeh know!"

He flapped his gigantic arms hopefully. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard: "Has… to… resort… to… crude… sign… language."

"Well… anyway…" said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered, "erm… what was I sayin'?"

"Appears… to… have… poor… short… term… memory," muttered Umbridge, loudly enough for everyone to hear her. Draco Malfoy looked as though Christmas had come a month early; Hermione, on the other hand, had turned scarlet with suppressed rage.

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, but ploughing on valiantly. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females.

This one," he patted the first horse to have appeared, "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in the Forest -"

"Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

Hagrid merely chuckled.

"Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy them -"

"Shows… signs… of… pleasure… at… idea… of… violence," muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.

Law moved getting annoyed with Umbridge and stood next to her. And whispered to only her hearing this. "You are annoying me you don't want something to happen do you." He went by her and went next to Hagrid.

"No - come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it - but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing - people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Umbridge did not answer; she stood there looking pale she nodded. And just went to the back taking notes. "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk," she said walking away from Law.

"You hag, you evil hag!" she whispered, as Umbridge walked towards Pansy Parkinson. "I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious -"

"Erm… anyway," said Hagrid, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, "so - Thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's loads o' good stuff abou' Thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin' sense o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go -"

"You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she said.

Neville nodded.

"Who did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifferent.

"My… my grandad," said Neville. He said not wanting to think of the people Law had killed to saved him and the other students life.

"And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to bone.

"Erm," said Neville nervously, with a glance at Hagrid. "Well, they're… er… okay…"

Law stood up looking to the woman "Look shut the fuck up you ugly cow of a woman. We are having a class to learn about these creatures. And I am sure the students don't need you bringing up the memory's of why they can see them. And that is personal. This is my last warning."

All the students looked to Law who was annoyed at her. And were electing Umbridge to blow up but she snuck back down.

Hagrid looked to Law, "Law you shouldn't be saying things like that in the class. Sorry but five point will be taken away from for langue." Law could tell that Hagrid was happy though.

Hermione was smiling which surprised Ron.

"I'm surprised so many people could see them," said Ron.

Hermione looked to Ron "Really Ronald did you not forget it was our class that went to save that cow of a woman and saw those men killed."

Ron's face became as bright of a red as his hair.

Hagrid by this time was teaching the students how to approach the animals. The pirates were learning as all seemed happy since they did not need magic for this. Bonney and the others were enjoying the animal thinking it was cool. The class went well Umbridge once Law shut Umbridge up. She was able to see Hagrid teaching the students and nothing wrong went on. Since Hagrid seemed to be giving his best lesson he ever done.

Though time passed and December soon fell upon the pirates. The month of November was eventful. The Qudditch team had a many practices and with the back up players joining in. Even though they had not been banned. And Umbridge was being quite though she was still being pranked like no other. Newest one was her hair changing green. And the twins casted spell on her mirrors so she not see it. Now as the month went on the teachers keep piling on the homework. With also so much snow it was avalanche of snow and homework. The H.A. did not see Hermione and Ron the last two meetings because of their prefect duties also became more and more work as Christmas approached. They were called upon to supervise the decoration of the castle. Which to the surprise of the castle the pirates didn't know what Christmas was. The pirates though got into the sprit. Helping out with Decorations as well.

Law was with Sirius who had invited the pirates to his family home. Law was surprised there be enough room for all of them. He said that the house was magic and make more bedrooms if they were needed. So Law was with his crew and a few decided to stay behind to watch the ship. Which he understood. Bonney said she was going and all her crew were excited to join. Law was looking forward to the last H.A. meeting, since they have to stop over the holidays, as nearly everybody in the H.A. would be spending the time with their families. Hermione was going skiing with her parents. Which she would not stop talking about it. Cho had come and asked if he was staying which he said no. She seemed disappointed. He heard other people talking about how she be with the Diggory's for a few days. The twin's was going to be joining him at the Black home. Which apparently was because the Black home was not the base of operations. And the Twins home will be having wards put up so they can't be at there house during that time.

Law arrived early in the Room of Requirement for the last Hf.A. meeting before the holidays and was very glad he had, because when the lamps burst into light he saw that one of the house elves had taken it upon himself to decorate the place for Christmas. He could tell the elf had done it, because nobody else would have strung a hundred golden baubles from the ceiling.

Law laid in a comfy chair reading a medical book before the door creaked open and Luna Lovegood entered, looking as dreamy as always.

"Hello," she said vaguely, looking around at the decorations. "These are nice, did you put them up?"

"No," said Law, "it was a house-elf."

"Mistletoe," said Luna dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed almost over Law's head.

Before he could move Luna kissed him on the cheek. Making him jump back "Good thinking," said Luna very seriously. "It's often infested with Nargles."

Law chance to ask what Nargles was interrupted by the arrival of Angelina, Katie and Alicia. All three of them were breathless and looked very cold.

"Well," said Angelina dully, pulling off her cloak and throwing it into a corner, "that was fun."

"What was?" asked Law blankly.

"Just peeves he had a one of the statues spraying water at us," she said impatiently.

"Yeah, I know," said Angelina, pulling out her wand and flexing her arm, "we should have seen it but hey." she said, throwing him a very dirty look saying don't say anything about it. They started to take the robes off to dry them with a spell only to forget that they had white shirts on under neath. Law smiled and went back to his book.

The arrival of Ron, Hermione and Neville brought this situation to become even more funny. Ron's eyes were wide as dinner plates. Neville was blushing up a storm and tripped falling to the ground. Since Angelina bright red bar was visible. Katie turned having finished drying up and seeing the boys looking at them she looked at Alicia and Angelina seeing the red and green bras showing. She quickly covered her self and told the girls. Hermione was glaring at Ron. Soon the girl eyed Law for not telling them. He just smirked while reading.

"Okay," he said, calling them all to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break -"

"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come."

"We're all really sorry Law didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly.

Several people sniggered.

"- we can practice in pairs," said Law. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again. After that I have something else planned."

They all divided up obediently; Harry Law Neville as usual. This moment Bepo walked in seeing Zacharias annoyed and getting hit by Ginny with a spell.

The room was soon full of intermittent cries of "Impedimenta!" People froze for a minute or so if they did not dodge which Bepo and Law been working with. He watched as Zacharias could mover only for a spell Neville sent at Law to hit him since Law dodged. Now if they were hit like in Ginny's case she was watching what the others were doing till Zacharias could move and he took his turn.

Neville had improved beyond all recognition. After a while, Neville could land hits on any one but Law. Which Law was more used to fighting. But Law learned Neville had learned quite well to dodge. And lost a lot of weight having joined Bepo, the twins, Sirius, Katie and Angelina on the morning runs with Law. Law smiled and told Neville what he has improved on and asked Neville to join Ron and Hermione again so that he could walk around the room and watch the others. When he passed Cho she beamed at him. He smirked looking at her.

After ten minutes on the Impediment Jinx, they laid out cushions all over the floor and started practicing Stunning again. Space was really too confined to allow them all to work this spell at once; half the group observed the others for a while, then swapped over.

Law smirked with pride as he watched all the other students doing so well. He smiled when he saw Neville hit his target before he would miss and hit someone else. He noticed that Neville had toned up a lot over the time spent training. He no longer had any of that baby fat.

At the end of an hour, Law called a halt.

"You're getting really good," he said, looking at them. "Now for your surprise." Many started to Whisper. "Bepo and me will be against all of you."

Most the students broke out and whispers other were pale and some like Zacharias were smirking thinking they be able to show him up.

Bepo walked up to his Captain and notcied Cho's hand in the air.

"Yes Cho." Law said looking at her.

"Well Bepo doesn't have magic how can he fight us."

Bepo lowered his head and started saying he was sorry.

"Easy his fist. You are to use any and everything you got. Bepo been training you to fight. Just like my other crew members and my self have been doing. You may lose your wand in a battle or even not have it. But if you can fight unarmed then your much better off." Law said and took his sword from Bepo. "Ready set… Go…" Law said. "Room." The moment he did he watched the twins and Ginny dive out of the way. Neville and the three Chaser girls had ran to the side. Cho and Nigel were looking at him as he smirked and jabbed his sword forward having there heart burst forward. "Shambles."

Bepo ran forward and put Ron on the defense but was dodging spells being sent by Hermione and Dean. Bepo had quickly knocked Ron to the ground and saw a stunning spell coming at him he picked Ron up letting the blast sent by Hermione hit Ron and stun him.

This keep up for the next hour. With Law and Bepo only having a couple close calls given by the Twins, Ginny, and Neville. Who had all teamed up.

The funniest been Zacharias who was now floating upside down. He tried to sneak up from behind only for Bepo to punch him in the face. Followed up by a spell.

Law smiled wilt some of the students groaned. And Lined up in front of him. "I have to say you did better than I thought you would. Great job everyone. When we get back from the holidays we will be learning the Patronuses which many have been asking to be taught. Now I want all of you to keep working out. And go over your movers. Trust me when I say you don't want to be slacking off."

There was a murmur of excitement which had been followed by groans. The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes; most people wished Law and Bepo a "Happy Christmas" as they went.

He was waiting for a few others to leave when he saw Cho "No, you go on," he heard her say to her friend Marietta.

Law looked to Bepo who shrugged his shoulders as Cho walked up to them.

"What's up?" he said, feebly.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes of the tears that were starting to form off on her sleeve.

"I'm - sorry," she said thickly. "It's just that I like you Law, and I love Cedric."

Law could only smirk. "Really now." He said leaning in. Causing her to blush, "I would love to spend some time with you. But I like real women. You have a boy who likes you. Now if it is just sex. Sure I be all for it."

"Wait your with Bonney right."

"No were not we just both want the warmth of another's body." Law said though he did enjoy the time he spends with her. This caused Cho to stutter and blush like a ginger and quickly run out of the room. Bepo looked to his captain. "Good one." Both men quickly left heading back to there ship. Only to see Bonney waiting for him.

A/N: So sorry for the late update have had a lot of problems in my life. And sorry it is a short chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And can anyone can figure out whats about to happen?

So Idea for a vote. Should Law end up in a real a relation ship. If yes who?

Please Review they keep me motivated.

Also looking for a second beta writer please let me know if you like to help with the story.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Holidays Start

Ron groaned sitting down next to Hermione. "I am so tired fighting Law and Bepo even all together is makes me tired."

Hermione nodded "I can agree with that." She said pulling out a book to read.

Ron looked to Hermione and blushed a little. Law had switched their bodies and to say the least. You really see how nice a person's body was when you were in theirs. He had seen how she fought in his body and it had been down right scary. The way she moved he could see that she been pissed and didn't pause for a moment. She went for blood. He sighed thinking of his life. "Do you ever think we will have a normal year?"

Hermione laughed. "Ron, we have yet to have a normal year. I mean third year and last year were kind of normal. But truth is what is a normal year. I mean this has been our years so if anything was not strange I would say that be abnormal."

Ron nodded thinking back to his first year. He been looking forward to school so much but been worried the week before school started. Since his mother keep talking about how his oldest brothers who have finished school were so great and everything they did: head boy, a captain on the Quidditch team, great grades and then went how proud she was with Percy being a perfect and getting such good grades. She even talk about twins in good light. Saying how good they were with potion and magic and they were on the team and they were popular and if they keep up the good grades they should be able get good jobs.

Ron been so worried about school would he live up to his brothers names. Or would he be a disappointment. But soon all his worries were forgotten as he found some friends with Dean and Seamus. He even had Neville hanging out with him. Everyone his year seemed to like him in his house since he would stand up to Draco. Things were crazy that year and it started with him being challenged to fight Draco. Leading him Neville and Hermione finding the three headed dog named Fluffy.

One thing lead to another he had watched as Draco and him ended upsetting Hermione. Sending her crying and running of to the girl's bathrooms. That night he been enjoying dinner but when he learned about the troll he took off running having the other boys follow to help warn Hermione. While working together with the boys they were able to knock it out. And soon Hermione became part of the group.

Over the year different things happen they tried to find out what was hidden in the trap door. When they had learned it was Voldemort trying to get the stone they couldn't let it happen. They were going to tell Albus but he was gone helping the Minister of Magic. They all worked together to get to the last room. Dean and Seamus had went back to warn the Headmaster. As Neville and Hermione went and faced Voldemort. He had been knocked out at the time. But they had a great adventure. The next year should have been easy. But Neville and Ron walked upon Dean and Seamus frozen. Both boys had snuck off to get them food and drinks and were carrying lots of butter beer. Ron and Neville went after them to help out but found them. They been surprised the drinks were even frozen as well. They had been the first to be frozen. Latter it became a third year muggle born. And then Ms. Norris was attacked. And Nearly Headless Nick and Justin. But soon Neville and Ron snuck into the snake den to find the truth to get nothing. Ron was upset when he found out his sister was taken but Hermione had figured it out. They had figured a way out down into the chamber because of Hermione. Who had talked to Mooning Myrtle. He still didn't understand how they did it. But Neville, Hermione and Ron went down to the chamber. They were going to tell Lockheart but he was already gone. So when they went down to save Ginny they met the boy Tom. Who Neville had told them about. Ron and Neville fought the snake since Fawkes had blinded the snake. Ron knocked a tooth out of the snake's mouth only to be bitten. Only for that moment Hermione with her brilliant mind turn a rock into a rooster which killed the snake.

Ginny had woken once Neville killed the Diary. Ginny ran to her brother. "Ron, I am so sorry I didn't..." She was crying.

"Sis as long as you're ok. Mom would kill me if I let something happen to you."

"Ron, it is my fault your dying. I should have listen to dad's words."

Ron laughed and hugged his sister. As Fawkes cried over Ron. He lived and that was good for him everything else was a blur since he was so happy his sister was ok. He didn't know what he do if he lost his baby sis.

Third year though. Nothing really happen except Black getting into the school. Ron had seen the man reaching for him with a knife. Which he found out recently because it was his pet rat, had been Scabbers. And now he thought to the last day of school Hagrid returning Scabbers to him.

Fourth year he wanted to join the team but no there was a tournament, which made the Hufflepuffs happy. Since Diggory won that year bringing glory to Hogwarts. Ron went to the dance with Lavender. Hermione went with Krum and he heard they were still writing each other. Which only bothered him a little before but now he looked at her he worried a bit more. He was looking out the window seeing Law walking with Bonney and Bepo to his ship. "Hey look its Law."

Hermione looked to see Law with Bonney and Ginny walked to the window as well. Having just gotten down stairs with her books sighing. "So he is with Bonney."

Ron shrugged his shoulder "twins say he only does it for sex. But I think there might be more to it." Ron said not noticing his sister's sad face hearing that.

(Scene Break)

Law walked with Bonney into his room and pushed her on the bed while kissing her all over. She quickly had pulled his hoodie off and ripped his hat off of his head. He looked at her with his dark green eyes. She smiled at him while running her fingers through his messy black hair. He leaned in kissing her on the neck while she felt the hairs on face tickle her neck. She giggled a bit and smiled at him. Soon both of them had pulled off there winter clothes and using each others body heat to keep warm. Law pulled her onto the bed having left the curtains open and the starry sky was visible through the window behind his desk. For the two pirate captains if any one was watching they would have not cared. Even if the stars were to be watching them they would not even bat an eyelash. As both of them were so into each other as they explored each others bodies.

Once they grew tired Law was holding Bonney in his arms. "Night," said Law.

"Night Law." She said and kissed him before both drifted off to sleep.

Law was having a good night sleep as he was dreaming he was back on the Grand Line. He was sailing his ship having a good time. But all a sudden he was killing his crew. He could feel Doflamingo fingers moving as he pulled the strings. He looked to see Albus walking forward. "Law, my boy I found a way to send you back to your home. And everyone else." He said smiling. Only to have Law's arm through his chest holding his bloody beating heart. Albus looked at him "Why?"

Bonney was running at him "Law stop this now." She was fighting him only for strings to attach to her and hold her still.

"You work for me little Law. I control you. Now kill her." He said and Law tried to stop as he swung at her killing her. He felt his body move as he kissed her and moved away having her blood all over him. He started to walk into the school and killed every student. While Umbridge walked out smiling. "You did us a favor thank you so much."

He saw Doflamingo walking towards him but a pair of blood red eyes were looking at him with joy.

The dream changed…

His body felt smooth, powerful and flexible. He was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone… He was flat against the floor, sliding along on his belly… It was dark, yet he could see objects around him shimmering in strange, vibrant colors… He was turning his head… at first glance the corridor was empty… but no… a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping on to his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark… He could see him with his Haki and smell him.

Law put out his tongue… he tasted the man's scent on the air… he was alive but drowsy… sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor…

Law moved forwarded he longed to bite the man… but he couldn't his master wanted him to do something else. He had more work to do… But the impulse to sink his teeth into the man and taste his flesh… He went to move into the next room.

But the man was stirring… a silver Cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Law saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above him, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt… he had no choice… he reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood…

The man was yelling in pain… then he fell silent… he slumped backwards against the wall… blood was splattering on to the floor… He looked into the eyes of Arthur Weasley.

His forehead hurt terribly… it was aching fit to burst…

"Law! LAW!"

Law opened his eyes sitting up. Every inch of his body was covered in icy sweat; his bed covers were twisted all around him and not because of the fun him and Bonney had. He saw Bepo and Shachi was there and started to check on him.

"Law!" Bonney said looking extremely worried.

Shachi started to check his Captains heath and took a cloth and rubbed Laws forehead where the scar was wiping away blood. "I need to get up to the Headmaster sir. This is not something I can fix." Sirius walked in looking at his godson with worry.

"I will be fine." Law said and saw Sirius. "Who was on guard duty tonight?"

Sirius looked to him "Arthur Weasley why?"

"Send word to the Headmaster for someone to check up on him and I will be at his office in a moment to talk to him." He started to get up but felt weak. Bonney started to help him.

The group of pirates had gotten dressed quickly and made there way to the Headmasters office. They passed Mrs. Norris, who turned her glowing eyes upon them and started hissing. But Sirius growled and scared the cat away. They reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing Whizzbee," Sirius said.

The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone staircase that was moving continually upwards like a spiral escalator. The five of them stepped on to the moving stairs; the wall closed behind them with a thud and they were moving upwards in tight circles until they reached the highly polished oak door with the brass knocker shaped like a griffin.

It was way past midnight and Law could hear voices coming from inside the room. Instead of waiting they walked in. It sounded as though Dumbledore was entertaining at least a dozen people.

The room was in half-darkness; the strange silver instruments standing on tables were silent and still rather than whirring and emitting puffs of smoke as they usually did; the portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses covering the walls were all snoozing in their frames. Behind the door, a magnificent red and gold bird the size of a swan dozed on its perch with its head under its wing.

"Oh, it's you, Sirius… and… ah."

Dumbledore was sitting in a high-backed chair behind his desk; he leaned forward into the pool of candlelight illuminating the papers laid out before him. He was wearing a magnificently embroidered purple and gold dressing gown over a snowy white nightshirt, but seemed wide awake; his penetrating light blue eyes fixed intently upon Law and then to Bonney then back to Law.

"Albus," said Law. …"

"What can I help you with?"

"I was dreaming but it switched to a vision I believe that Arthur was attacked. Mr. Weasley - has been attacked by a giant snake. He will die if someone doesn't get to him soon."

The words seemed to reverberate in the air after he had said them, sounding slightly ridiculous, even comic. There was a pause in which Dumbledore leaned back and stared meditatively at the ceiling

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked quietly, now he was not looking at Law.

"Does not matter I will tell you later. You must do something now," said Law, rather angrily - what did it matter?

"You misunderstand me," said Dumbledore, still in the same calm tone. "I mean… can you remember — er - where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

Law knew something was wrong the moment Albus asked that question. "I was the snake," he said. "I saw it all from the snake's point of view."

Nobody else spoke for a moment, then Dumbledore. "Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"Yes," said Law emphatically - why were they all so slow on the uptake, did they not realize how much a person bled when fangs that long pierced their side? "I have told you he needs medical attention. You will either send me there and I will take care of him or get him to the hospital.

Albus nodded "Dibby" A house elf appeared. "Yes Master."

"Gather all of the Weasley students tell them to pack their bags and meet here. Give them the password. Also tell the pirates there vacation is starting early by breakfast I will meet them in front of Laws ship. To take them to there place to stay over vacation. Dumbledore stood up, and addressed one of the old portraits hanging very near the ceiling. "Everard?" he said sharply. "And you too, Dilys!" A sallow-faced wizard with a short black bangs and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps, opened their eyes immediately.

"You were listening?" said Dumbledore.

The wizard nodded; the witch said, "Naturally."

"The man has red hair and glasses," said Dumbledore. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people are heading there let them know medical is on the way-"

Both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighboring pictures (as usually happened at Hogwarts) neither reappeared. One frame now contained nothing but a backdrop of dark curtain, the other a handsome leather armchair. Law noticed that many of the other headmasters and mistresses on the walls, though snoring and drooling most convincingly, kept sneaking peeks at him from under their eyelids, and he suddenly understood who had been talking when they had knocked.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwart's most celebrated Heads," Dumbledore said, now sweeping around Harry, Bepo, Bonney, Shachi, and Sirius approach the magnificent sleeping bird on his perch beside the door. "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important wizarding institutions.

As they are free to move between their own portraits, they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere…"

"Please sit down, all six of you," said Dumbledore. "Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes. Sirius, if you could draw up extra chairs."

Sirius pulled His wand from the pocket of his trousers and waved it; six chairs appeared out of thin air, straight-backed and wooden. Dumbledore was now stroking Fawkes' plumed golden head with one finger. The phoenix awoke immediately. He stretched his beautiful head high and observed Dumbledore through bright, dark eyes.

"We will need," Dumbledore said very quietly to the bird, "a warning."

There was a flash of fire and the phoenix had gone.

Dumbledore now swooped down upon one of the fragile silver instruments whose function Law had never known, carried it over to his desk, sat down facing them again and tapped it gently with the tip of his wand.

The instrument tinkled into life at once with rhythmic clinking noises. Tiny puffs of pale green smoke issued from the minuscule silver tube at the top. Dumbledore watched the smoke closely, his brow furrowed. After a few seconds, the tiny puffs became a steady stream of smoke that thickened and coiled in the air… a serpent's head grew out of the end of it, opening its mouth wide.

"Naturally, naturally," murmured Dumbledore apparently to himself, still observing the stream of smoke without the slightest sign of surprise. "But in essence divided?"

Law could make neither head nor tail of this question. The smoke serpent, however, split itself instantly into two snakes, both coiling and undulating in the dark air. With a look of grim satisfaction, Dumbledore gave the instrument another gentle tap with his wand: the clinking noise slowed and died and the smoke serpents grew faint, became a formless haze and vanished.

Dumbledore replaced the instrument on its spindly little table

Law looked to Albus "What was that for?"

Dumbledore sighed "I will tell you all this summer."

The wizard called Everard had reappeared in his portrait, panting slightly.

"Dumbledore!"

"What news?" said Dumbledore at once.

"I yelled until someone came running," said the wizard, who was mopping his brow on the curtain behind him, "said I'd heard something moving downstairs - they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check - you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood, and I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left -"

"Good," said Dumbledore. "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive, then -"

And moments later, the silver-ringlet witch had reappeared in her picture, too; she sank, coughing, into her armchair and said, "Yes, they've taken him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore… they carried him past my portrait… he looks bad…"

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. He looked round at Law. "Minky." A house elf appeared "Wake Professor McGonagall and tell her all that happen. I know you were in the other room." The house elf nodded and disappeared.

(Scene Break)

Dumbledore was now rummaging in a cupboard behind them. He emerged from it carrying a blackened old kettle, which he placed carefully on his desk. He raised his wand and murmured, "Portus!" For a moment the kettle trembled, glowing with an odd blue light; then it quivered to rest, as solidly black as ever.

Dumbledore looked to Law and Bonney "I need to get all of the pirates out of Hogwarts tonight. I know you're going to Sirius and the headquarter for the Holidays. So I will be sending Law and Sirius ahead of time with Weasley kids. If the rest of you are ready by noon they will join you. He said looking to Law.

"Bepo, I need to get the ship in order. Shachi Cabinet 120 I have a box in there bring it. Also make sure the Sub is locked. And made it ready for a month of no one there." Law turned to Albus. "I assume you will make sure no students try to get on there since there are traps meant to kill on those ships."

Dumbledore nodded. "I was hoping that Law with your powers you would go and help. Yes and if Bonney were to join it be better."

Dumbledore nodded "Bonney would you."

"Sure. Bepo please inform my crew of what has happen."

Bepo nodded.

At the very moment the study door opened again. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were ushered inside by Professor McGonagall; all three of them looking disheveled and shocked, still in their night things. And luggage.

"Law - what's going on?" asked Ginny, who looked frightened. "Professor McGonagall doesn't know what -"

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore, before Law could speak. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than The Burrow. You will meet your mother there. Sirius is going with you. Law is being sent to work on your father and try and save him. Bonney will be helping."

"How're we going?" asked Fred, looking shaken. "Floo powder?"

"No," said Dumbledore, "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He indicated the old kettle lying innocently on his desk.

There was a flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.

"It is Fawkes' warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds… Minerva, go and head her off - tell her any story -"

Professor McGonagall was gone in a swish of tartan.

"Come here, then," Dumbledore said to Sirius and the Weasleys. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us."

The others gathered around Dumbledore's desk.

"You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore, and they nodded, each reaching out to touch some part of the blackened kettle. "Good. On the count of three, then… one… two…"

It happened in a fraction of a second: in the infinitesimal pause before Dumbledore said "three", Sirius looked up at him - they were very close together - and Dumbledore's clear blue gaze moved from the Portkey to Sirius face.

"… Three."

Dumbledore turned to hear Umbridge walking into his office. "What is going on why do you have students out of bed and what is Law doing here?"

"Bepo, Shachi go now." Both men bowed leaving.

Dumbledore was about to respond when Law stood up. "Sir I will be happy to go to the Hospital to help and Bonney I am sure would be happy to go with me. Isn't that right my sweet?"

Umbridge looked to Albus.

"You see Professor Umbitch..." He said her name so fast she didn't get him calling her anything. "Something happen and a healer informed Dumbledore here and he is sending us to help and see if we can save this person's life." Dumbledore wrote a note and handed it to Law. And grabbed a quill "Portus." He handed it to Law and Bonney "Password is Heath."

Law grabbed Bonney and looked to the teachers. "To your heath."

Harry felt a powerful jerk behind his navel, the ground vanished from beneath his feet, his hand was glued to the kettle; he was banging into the others as they all sped forwards in a swirl of colors and a rush of wind, the kettle pulling them onwards… until his feet hit the ground so hard his knees about buckled.

The journey to St. Mungo's was quite quick but both Bonney and Law did not want to travel that way if needed. The reception area looked pleasantly festive: the crystal orbs that illuminated St. Mungo's had been colored red and gold to become gigantic, glowing Christmas baubles; holly hung around every doorway; and shining white Christmas trees covered in magical snow and icicles glittered in every corner, each one topped with a gleaming gold star. It was less crowded than the last time they had been there, although halfway across the room Law found himself shunted aside by a witch with a walnut jammed up her left nostril.

A nurse walked up to her. He could now see more doctors rushing about. "Sir what are you doing here?" Law smiled handing her a letter. "A patient of mine has just arrived yo and I am to take care of him and this lady behind me is to help. Albus sent us." She looked at him and nodded. She walked to the desk while reading the letter. She looked back at him seeing the sword on his back and then seeing that he was wearing muggle clothes. She handed the letter to the nurse behind the desk. She gave him a clip board.

"If you follow me Mr. … Trafalgar and Miss. Jewelry."

They were taken to a room that was filled with Wizards it was a big room for the hospital. "Send word to have my Medical team from my crew sent to me from Albus. And the rest will travel with the other crews."

"What do you think I am your messenger boy?"

Law looked at the man scaring him.

A medical healer walked in. "Who do you think you are?"

Law turned looking at him smirking "I am the doctor who will save this man's life now get out of my way. And listen to my orders."

"You can not-" He was cut off and handed a note. "What does this mean?"

The head healer sighed. "He is to be the head healer for him."

"Bonny come here." He said pulling out scalpels out of his pockets and then put on his gloves smirking. "His ribs are broken amount of blood I say a shard of bone is in his lung. And then there is the poison. This will be a fun operation. I need warm water and I need to have three potions to give him blood."

"What about pain killers?" One of the doctors said.

"Doesn't need it. And what potions have you given this man."

"None yet."

"Good." He made the room glow blue surprising everyone. "Bonney water now." He moved getting him a bucket and towels and warm water which was harder since they do everything here with a wave of a wand.

He started to get to work knowing he needed to get the venom and started by working on him where the first bite he had received knowing that one had the most poison. He started working to get some of it seeing a green tint in the blood he taken. It would be easier if he was on his ship he would just replace all the blood with new blood. But now he needed to make an antidote. He made two bottles and handed it to a doctor. "Until my crew is here try and make a cure." He said giving him a bottle of blood. Another was set aside for penguin who could get in an hour. The healers were watching horrified how he was cutting the man open with a glowing knife. And he started to use pliers to get the shards of bone out on a tray. "Bonney, I need you to stop his body from aging at all keep his blood still and don't let his heart beat, keep him frozen in time can you do that." He asked looking up.

She smirked "Who do you think I am?" she put her hand on the hand having never used her powers this way would be much more draining on her.

Law went to work healing the body there been a hole in the lungs but with his powers and magic he could fix it by putting it back together. And then went to work on putting the ribs back in place. He noticed the collar bone was broken as well and started working on that. It was taking a bit while he worked on healing the organs that have already been damaged. In the hours of working his crew had gotten there and started to help out. While one of them was feeding Bonney who gotten hungry. Shachi was helping him get the poison out with a healer there who could help them. Penguin soon came back with a cure as they were closing him up. "I got it here Captain. It will work pretty well. The other man had his close but this will heal him."

Law smiled having just stitched Arthur back up and casting healing spells. "Bonney can you de-age Arthur back two days."

"Sure." She said doing so.

Law was casting some spells and seeing the healing was working how he planned since. He had needed to patch Arthur up first because if he hadn't Arthur's Lungs and organs would have been messed up and maybe destroyed. He didn't know the full ability of Bonney's powers yet and wasn't going to risk it.

Law put the potion into Arthur to take care of the rest of the snake venom. He said as the cure started to make its way through the body. Then he went and got all the other potions he had asked for.

Law was giving Arthur some more potions and the man seemed to be doing better. "To his body that was all done in a blink of an eye. To us that was about four to five hours of work. Well my work is done." He pulled his bloody gloves off handing them over. He gave them to someone to clean. He started writing a list of potions he should take.

Other healers started to look over casting spells they thought he would die if not take a month to fully heal. And here he was seeming to be all better by muggle and a little bit of magic means. And the magic was only little things.

"How did you do this?" A doctor asked.

"I don't need to tell you saw what I did, please get a hold of Albus for me. I will be in the waiting room." He walked out with his crew and Bonney.

While walking out to the waiting room he saw Neville coming in with his Gran. Neville turned seeing Law "Hey Law what are you doing here?"

"Just got done with some work. An accident happened to a man that healers couldn't fix to save a man's life but I was able to do it."

Neville looked at him with hope in his eyes. "Wait you did something to help a man who couldn't be saved by magic."

"Yeah good as new it was as if it didn't happen. He will be better in two days."

Neville looked at him "I don't want to bug you Law but could you help my parents."

"Well..." He looked at Neville who had hope and joy he never seen in his eyes. "What happen?"

"There mind was damaged..."

Law looked to Shachi and Bonney both standing up. Bonney walked over she like Neville he yelled at some boys who were looking at her. She didn't mind but he was a sweet boy.

"Lead the way Neville." He nodded and started to walk back and took them to the fourth floor. At the landing the small window set into the double doors that marked the start of a corridor signposted SPELL DAMAGE.

A motherly-looking Healer wearing a tinsel wreath in her hair came bustling up the corridor, smiling warmly at Law and the others.

"This is our long-term residents' ward, for permanent spell damage, you know. Of course, with intensive remedial potions and charms and a bit of luck, we can produce some improvement." she informed Law then saw Neville. "My dear did you bring some friends to meet your parents."

"Yeah I did."

She smiled "that's wonderful. Well you know the way." She left to get more work done.

The ward bore unmistakable signs of being a permanent home to its residents. They had many more personal effects around their beds than in Mr. Weasley's ward

A sallow-skinned, mournful-looking wizard lay in the bed staring at the ceiling; he was mumbling to himself and seemed quite unaware of anything around him. Two beds along was a woman whose entire head was covered in fur.

At the far end of the ward flowery curtains had been drawn around two beds to give the occupants and their visitors some privacy.

"Here you are, Agnes," said the Healer brightly to the furry-faced woman, handing her a small pile of Christmas presents. "See, not forgotten, are you? And your son's sent an owl to say he's visiting tonight, so that's nice, isn't it?"

Agnes gave several loud barks.

"And look, Broderick, you've been sent a potted plant and a lovely calendar with a different fancy Hippogriff for each month; they'll brighten things up, won't they?" said the Healer, bustling along to the mumbling man, setting a rather ugly plant with long, swaying tentacles on the bedside cabinet and fixing the calendar to the wall with her wand.

Neville lead them back to the bed with his parents.

Neville's mother had come edging down the ward in her nightdress. Law could see she been plump type of woman. But her face was thin and worn now. Her eyes seemed to overlarge and her hair was white and wispy and almost dead looking. She did not seem to want to speak, or perhaps she was not able to, but she made timid motions towards Neville, holding something in her outstretched hand.

Neville had already stretched out his hand, into which his mother dropped an empty Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom, I am Law a school mate of Neville we will be trying to help you today." He said motioning her to the bed. She climbed in humming to herself. "Shachi work with her. I don't think you will be able to do much." He handed him the clipboard after reading it. He turned looking at Frank. Looking at the notes doctors have written over the years. He looked so much like Neville but older and a beaten down person. He just sat there gazing at the wall. "Bonney, start with him." She nodded and put her hand on Frank. "Room. Scan." Law was using his power in a way he hadn't done in a long time. Making it so could see the mind and watching what was happening. "Go Bonney."

Neville watched as his friends started to de-age his father. And making him look younger and younger till he looked like the photos. Law was smiling and soon as the man sat up. Having reached a point to which his mind was healed. "Stop." Bonney pulled back stopping to see Frank looking around. "What happen where am I...I remember Death eaters entering my home. James, I thought you were dead… I heard... Oh god, am I dead?"

Law put his hand up. "Sir I am a doctor. You can call me Law. You were tortured and your wife. Your son is fine. But your mind was destroyed. My friend here, help me to restore your mind at your son's request. Now time has gone by it has close to 14 years. Your son is now 15 years old and a fifth year in Hogwarts. I know this is a lot to take in. But Neville will be talking to you. With a crew member of mine named Shachi." Shachi got up while Law saw Neville was crying and ran forward wrapping his arms around his dad crying his heart out. Soon everything clicked and Frank began to cry seeing he missed his son growing up.

He listen to Shachi as he explained everything the best he could saying that that Bonney has an ability to age and de-age people with at her will..

Law walked over to Alice and was ready for Bonney. "Begin." He said and they started to get to work. Her thinned silver hair soon became this and wavy and turning back to being brown. Her pale skin gained its color once again. And as it went on soon Neville's mother was looking around with out the daze in her eyes. "Neville, Frank." She was so worried she heard Frank's screams while she was finding Neville she had cast a silencing spell to keep her son quite. While putting him in the toy box. She sent a note to Frank's mother so she could bring help and if the worst came she knew where her grandson was hidden. Alice had even cast a spell that hurt her to hide Neville's magic. She would undo it. But if she died it would wear off fully when he was older. She remembered walking down stairs fighting.

"Hello Alice." Law said.

Alice turned thinking it was James. "James, I thought you were dead and when did you grow facial hair and get a tattoo?"

"Sorry I am Captain Law. Or Doctor Law. I was asked by Neville to come here and help you. Much time has passed. But to you most likely feels like none. You see your mind was destroyed. Your son is now in Hogwarts and is fifth teen years old." He could see it sinking in. "Now the way we healed your mind only my friend can do. She has the ability to age and De-age people at will. Working together we went to a point your mind was not damaged. Doing this de-aged your body to that it happen. So you are the same age. It is as if nothing happen to your body. Now I am sure Neville and your husband want to give you a hug." She looked around and saw her two men. Tears bursting forth from her eyes as she ran forward hugging them.

Law and Bonney stepped back to let Shachi talk to them and help. That moment he hear "Friends of yours, Neville, dear?" said Neville's grandmother graciously, bearing down upon them all.

Neville looked as though he would rather be anywhere in the world but here with his grandmother. A dull purple flush was creeping up his plump face and he was not making eye contact with any of them.

"Ah, yes," said his grandmother, looking closely at Law and sticking out a shriveled, claw like hand for him to shake. "Yes, yes, I know who you are, of course. Neville speaks most highly of you."

"Er - thanks," said Law, shaking hands.

She was now able to see Neville with his parents and grabbed her chest in shock. "FRANK!" She said.

"Umm Hi Mom!" Frank said smiling at her. "Neville is so big." The man had tears in his eyes.

She started to cry running foreword wrapping her arms around her son and daughter in-law and grandson. "I never how... It's a miracle."

"No Gran it was Law and Bonney they helped Mom and Dad." Neville said smiling.

Augustus turned to the two pirate Captains. "Thank you so much is there anything I can do."

"We will talk later Neville." Law left with Bonney. Shachi looked to them "Make sure you spend lots of time and talk with each other." Shachi then left.

Neville smiled enjoying his Christmas miracle. "So what day is it Neville they never told me?" Alice asked.

"Christmas Eve." Both parents Gasped.

"Mom we need to get out of here we have lots of shopping to do."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"To get you gifts for all the years we missed." Alice answered.

"Were is my wand mom?" Frank asked getting up.

Neville gave it to him.

"Why do you have it?"

"I've been using it." Neville said. Look in Alice and Frank's eyes said things were going to change for the better for their son. Alice that day once she got her wand removed the spell she put on Neville making a huge magical burst. Since he had gotten a lot stronger in the year and only had about a tenth of his magic for him. It built up a lot. His parents took him to get a wand of his own. But that would be in a few hours after the healers did there test. Once they left the healers gotten a hold of the paper.

(Scene Break)

The kettle clattered to the ground, and somewhere close at hand a voice said:

"The blood-traitors. Is it true their father's dying?" was the first impression the Weasley children had of this place and they hated it.

"OUT!" roared a second voice. It was an old voice coming from a house elf.

Ron scrambled to his feet and looked around; they had arrived in the gloomy basement kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The only sources of light were the fire and one guttering candle, which illuminated the remains of a solitary supper. Kreacher was disappearing through the door to the hall, looking back at them malevolently as he hitched up his loincloth; Sirius was waving his wand having the lights come on. He went and pulled a paper out. Since the children didn't see anything but Sirius and a courtyard. "Here read these." He handed them a paper and soon they could see everything.

"What's going on?" Ron said, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up.

"Arthur's been badly injured —"

"Is dad ok?"

The children started asking questions.

"He is on his way to the hospital. And Law is on his way to save him. He won't let your father die. He likes him. And is in good hands. He has his crew which all pretty much knows medical stuff. I have to learn more potion making. But any way he will be fine. Dumbledore wanted you here…. Well I don't know. Most likely because he is getting a hold of your mom. This is a safe place and wants you to be safe. You were to stay here over the holiday any way. So let me show you to your rooms."

The twins and Ginny were staring at him. Kreacher's footsteps had stopped on the stairs outside.

"Is Mum here?" said Fred, turning to Sirius.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," said Ginny urgently. She looked around at her brothers; they were of course still in their pajamas. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!" said Sirius.

"Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want," said Fred, with a mulish expression. "He's our dad!"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?"

"What does that matter?" said George hotly.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Law is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" said Sirius angrily.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Bonney woke him up while he was having a vision because he did we could save your father. Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"

Fred and George looked as though they could not care less what the Ministry made of anything. "Look you trust Law right?"

The kids nodded.

"Then trust me it is safer this way. Something is starting a war and all of us. Law included is trying to stop it."

Ron was still ashen-faced and silent.

Ginny said, "Somebody else could have told us… we could have heard it somewhere other than you."

"Like who?" said Sirius impatiently. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously endanger your family. The Order's -"

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" shouted Fred.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" yelled George.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order! When they are trying to keep you safe. Now grab your luggage." said Sirius, equally angry. "This is how it is - this is why you're not in the Order – you don't understand - there are things worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to say!" bellowed Fred. "I don't see you risking your neck!"

The little color remaining in Sirius's face drained from it. He looked for a moment as though he would quite like to hit Fred, but when he spoke, it was in a voice of determined calm. "I would die for Law. I would have died for his parents. You say I don't risk my neck. I will let you know my family hates me. I was thrown out from the last war; James had lost his parents two months before their grandson was born. They helped raised me and I saw them as my parents, I lost James who was a brother to, Lily was a sister to me. I cared about her. I would have given my life and soul to save them. I lost my friend Peter who was a traitor. I hate him but could care less now. My other friend Alice and Frank Longbottom were better off dead by my cousin who is a death eater. I am trying to make sure my life doesn't happen to any of you. Your parents are the same. Your mom doesn't what you to join since she lost her twin brothers. So don't tell me anything, I have been doing thing you won't know because you're not part of them."

The kids lowered their heads and followed as Sirius walked out of the room with them. Fred and George knew them meant Law's crew or the Order.

"I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right? I am showing you. Your room, write get well cards for your father." He said.

Fred and George still looked mutinous. Ginny, however followed, Ron, who made a funny movement somewhere between a nod and a shrug. The twins glared at Sirius for another minute, then followed as well.

He showed him their rooms. They saw the building keep going up floors. The first floor was the normal house things. Library, study, music room, living room, Dinning room, kitchen, and a door leading to the potion lab. The second floor was the Black family rooms. Third floor had a sign saying Heart Pirates. And fourth floor had the Weasley Family. Walking onto that floor was the signs on doors saying: Parents room, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Twins, Ron, and Ginny. Soon they saw their rooms and made there way to the living room. As everyone sat down.

"That's right," said Sirius encouragingly, "come on, let's all… let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!"

He raised his wand as he spoke and half a dozen bottles came flying towards them out of the pantry, skidded along the coffee table, and stopped neatly in front of the five of them. They all drank, and for a while the only sounds were those of the crackling of the kitchen fire and the soft thud of their bottles on the table.

"Now so you know the floors. The second floor is my family floor tried changing wouldn't work. Third is Law's crew. They all have room's some are sharing two to a room. Then fourth is your floor. Fifth is the floor for Bonney's crew, sixth is Basil, and seventh is Drake. Now on the Eighth floor is the order's guest bedrooms. Now I will let you know it is magic to the house to make room for everyone. It is something nice about the house with its old magic."

Then a burst of fire in midair illuminated the dirty plates in front of them and, as they gave cries of shock, a scroll of parchment fell with a thud on to the table, accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.

"Fawkes!" said Sirius at once, snatching up the parchment. "That's not Dumbledore's writing – it must be a message from your mother - here -"

He thrust the letter into George's hand, who ripped it open and read aloud: "Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."

George looked around the table.

"Still alive…" he said slowly. "But that makes it sound…"

Mr. Weasley was hovering somewhere between life and death. Still exceptionally pale, Ron stared at the back of his mother's letter as though it might speak words of comfort to him. Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hands and read it for himself.

They mostly sat in silence around the table, watching the candle wick sinking lower and lower into liquid wax, occasionally raising a bottle to their lips, speaking only to check the time, to wonder aloud what was happening, and to reassure each other that if there was bad news, they would know straightaway, for Mrs. Weasley must long since have arrived at St. Mungo's.

Fred fell into a doze, his head lolling sideways on to his shoulder. Ginny was curled like a cat on her chair, but her eyes were open; Ron was sitting with his head in his hands, whether awake or asleep it was impossible to tell.

Sirius felt as if he was an intruder upon the family grief, waiting… waiting… He was trying to cheer them up. Getting them food and snacks. Which was barely touched as the children started to fall asleep he moved to cover them up.

At ten past ten in the morning by Ron's watch, the kitchen door swung open and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. She was extremely pale, but when they all turned to look at her, Fred, Ron and Ginny half rising from their chairs, she gave a warm smile.

"He's going to be all right," she said, her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the day off work. Law saved his life along with his crew's help. And a lady named Bonney."

Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. George and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over to their mother and hugged her. Ron gave a very shaky laugh and downed the rest of his Butterbeer in one.

"Breakfast!" said Sirius loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"

But Kreacher did not answer the summons.

"Oh, forget it, then," muttered Sirius, counting the people in front of him. "So, it's breakfast for - let's see - seven… bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast -"

Sirius walked into the kitchen to see many of the Heart Pirates at the table as they were cooking. Law was flipping pancakes hurried over to the stove to help.

Sirius walked over seeing Law's shadows under his eyes even darker. "Law, go and sit down I got this." Law nodded and walked over to see a sleeping Bonney on the floor picking her up. However, he had made it across the room when Mrs. pulled them into a hug.

"I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you both," she said in a muffled voice. "One they might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you've no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise. And then you went and healed him saving his life and pulling a miracle."

Law could hardly bear her gratitude, but fortunately she soon released him to turn to Sirius and thank him for looking after her children through the night. Sirius said he was very pleased to have been able to help.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful… they think he'll be there a little while if it wasn't for Law but he can leave tonight. That might mean we're here for Christmas."

"The more the merrier!" said Sirius with such obvious sincerity that Mrs. Weasley beamed at him, threw on an apron and began to help with breakfast.

"Sirius," Law muttered, unable to stand it a moment longer. "Can I have a quick word? Er - now?"

He walked into the dark pantry and Sirius followed. Without preamble, Law told his friend every detail of the vision he had had, including the fact that he himself had been the snake who had attacked Mr. Weasley.

When he paused for breath, Sirius said, "I thought it was strange but now you bring it up again… I will look into it. There are many books here I should find something."

"Yes," said Law. "That's good."

"And I'm sure he would have told you if it was anything to worry about," said Sirius steadily.

"You need to sleep," said Sirius firmly. "You're going to have breakfast, then go upstairs to bed, and after lunch you can go and see Arthur with the others. He will want to thank you. And I don't want you blaming yourself for something you only witnessed, and it's lucky you did witness it or Arthur might have died. Just stop worrying."

Law nodded he didn't tell Sirius or anyone the real reason he was worried. He needed to know more. And he needed to talk to Albus.

He clapped Law on the shoulder and left the pantry, leaving Law standing alone in the dark.

(Scene Break) 

Law went to his room thinking he wouldn't be able to sleep but Bonney came to his room and soon both where fast asleep. When they woke up the rest of the pirates were in the house. It was strange seeing the place grow.

When Tonks and Mad-Eye turned up to escort them across London, they greeted them gleefully, laughing at the bowler hat Mad-Eye was wearing at an angle to conceal his magical eye and assuring him, truthfully, that Tonks, whose hair was short and bright pink again, would attract far less attention on the Underground.

Tonks was very interested in Law's vision of the attack on Mr. Weasley, something making Law avoid her and the others. Law told them he wished to stay in and rest. That he see them in no time. He had went back to his room joining Bonney for more rest.

He was sinking into shadows…

It was as though a film in his head had been waiting to start.

He was walking down a deserted corridor towards a plain black door, past rough stone walls, torches, and an open doorway on to a flight of stone steps leading downstairs on the left…

He reached the black door but could not open it… he stood gazing at it, desperate for entry… something he wanted with all his heart lay beyond… a prize beyond his dreams… if only his scar would stop prickling… then he would be able to think more clearly…

"Law," said Bonney's voice, from far, far away, "Come on Law wake up and we can have some fun. Fine I will go and get some dinner." Law groaned and went down stairs to eat. He noticed everyone putting up Christmas decorations. Law could not remember Sirius ever being in such a good mood; he was actually singing carols, apparently delighted about Christmas. Law could hear his voice echoing up through the floor in the cold drawing room where he was sitting alone, watching the sky growing whiter outside the windows, threatening snow. He got up and went down to help some more. He wanted to spend more time with them.

When he heard Mrs. Weasley calling his name softly up the stairs around dinner

Around seven o'clock in the evening the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black started screaming again.

He walked to the kitchen to see Bepo smiling with a Santa hat and soon saw Hermione walking in."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was to be skiing with my mum and dad. But it is pushed back four three days. They had to fly off to help my grandma. Have you seen Drake he said he was coming? And he was going to show me how to do something."

Law shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure something about coming later. Albus gave him a Portkey though."

Hermione nodded, "Alright well I have to hang out with Ginny."

A/N: Sorry been awhile. Really happy my brother had just join the navy so proud of him. I hope you all like. Please review and tell me what you like. And what all of you think will happen. Also please tell me what you like and don't like about the chapter.

And a huge thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading this


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys I am back... And Lucky I am, read the bottom a/n to find out more. Please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Fourteen

News

Law had just gotten done with talking to Hermione when Molly walked up to him. "Aww Law, just the young man I was looking for."

Law raised an eye brow "Hello to you, Molly. Arthur is doing better I hope."

"He is wonderful. He will be coming home today thanks to you and your men. But I am to let you know there is a meeting tonight. Also we are trying to help Sirius with the cleaning of the house. You see Kreacher his house elf went missing yesterday and we can't find him anywhere."

Law smiled "Sure thing I can also make my crew help if you would help with making dinner tonight. I think that is a fair trade, I do enjoy your cooking. But with not only my crew but Bonny, her crew, Drake's crew, Hawkins' crew, and the order we will be needing lots of food. "

Molly looked worried before Law put a hand on her shoulder. "I will be going shopping later with my crew. We will get enough to feed a couple armies. So don't worry. Tonight will be a merry affair. And we will have enough food for the holidays so don't worry."

"Well we have a deal." She looked up at the offer of help for cooking and getting food. "But first thing is first tell make sure before you leave you come see me and I will have a list of some of the food that will be needed. Now Sirius in the drawing room he has the list of chores to be done.

Law walked off only to be hearing Sirius, he did not think he see the man the way he was but he was.

"God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs" at the top of his lungs Sirius was singing.

Law smirked "Hello."

Sirius jumped but smiled. He seemed happy to have his family's old home filled with people he liked. Also Law had been able to removed his mother's painting. They decided when Kreacher showed up they let him keep it if he would behave and start cleaning.

What Law didn't tell any one was he had found the house elf. Apparently he was hiding and spying on the Black and Weasley children. But when Law showed up with his men and Bonney he pissed them off. Bonney de-aged him. And Law put his head on the wall with the others. Sirius found it to be funny. Even the children found it to be funny.

Sirius turned to Law smiling "Hey I wanted to show you something."

Law shrugged his shoulders and walked following Sirius. Who started to show him his family tree. Law looked ready to listen.

Sirius smiled, "Well it started all the way back to being a Sirius Black. Who did not live long but had been the first born son. He had only lived eight years and was named after his father. Then there was Phineas Nigellus Black who was the second born, who married Ursula Flint. This is where the line keeps going. He also had a younger sister Elladora who never married, but she was famed for her potion making and work on theory of magical traveling, also charm work, and runes. And Isla Black married Bob Hitchens who is a muggle. Which I know their children ended up joining the Olivers family later."

"Now Phineas had children, Sirius Black, Phineas Black, Cygnus Black, Blevina Black, and Arcturus Black."

He looked to Law "Sirius Married Hesper Gamp. They had three children. Arcturus, Lycoris, Regulus. The younger two worked together on projects to further the magical healing, potions, and I believe they helped in some wars going on. They sadly with the potion making couldn't have children. Now the oldest child Arcturus married Melania McMillan. And they had two children. Lucretia and Orion. Lucretia married Ignatius Prewett and is Molly's mom. Orion was my father."

"Now back to Phineas and Ursula's children. There second born Phineas was blasted off the wall for being a supporter of muggle rights. There third born was Cygnus who was married to Violetta Bulstrode."

"They had four children. Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black, Marius Black, Dorea Black."

"Pollux married Irma Crabbe. Who had Walburga Black, Alphard, and Cygnus."

"Walburga is my mother who married my father Orion Black. They had me and Regulus. My bother was killed by Voldemort. He was part of his group. Never knew why they killed him. Now my Uncle Alphard gave me money when I ran away from home. And my mother blasted him and me off the wall. Then my Uncle Cygnus married Druella Rosier. Who had Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange. Andromeda she is really nice. She married Ted Tonks. Who is a muggleborn. So she was blasted off. Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy and had Draco."

"Now back to Cygnus four children. Cassiopeia never married. But she traveled a lot and was a transfiguration master, and runes master. She is your grandmother's sister. I didn't know of her death because I was in Prison. But I know she was trying her hardest to find you before she died. She did tons of research to make a spell to find you. But I don't know where it is. I only know because I found some of her stuff while I came back here for a bit while on the run. I was able to look at her notes but everything else was missing. All the research."

"Any way Marius was born a squib. His parents sent him to the best schools and had him trained to live in the muggle world. He went to some school called Smelting or something. He was a very big man. Changed his name and also went to the muggle military for a bit. Last I heard he had a daughter and a son. Anyway Dorea the youngest married Charlus Potter who is your grandparents. They had James Potter who married your mum Lily."

Law was over whelmed just a bit thinking of all the family he had. From his grandmothers on his fathers side still out there.

"Now Phineas and Ursula fourth child Belvina married Herbert Burke. Who's father started the Borgin and Burkes shop. There daughter name was Elisabeth, oldest brother named Caractacus, youngest I can't remember his name." Sirius looked at the wall and pointed back to Phineas and Ursula.

"Now their youngest Arcturus married Lysandra Yaxley. They had three children. Callidora, Cedrella, and Charis. Callidora married Harfang Longbottom. They had two children Algie and Augusta. Now Algie was hit with a spell to make it so he could have no children. Now Augusta married a man who was from a lesser pureblood family but pureblood and was still part of the Longbottom's he took the Longbottom's name. They had Frank who married Alice Greengrass. They had Neville who you know."

"The middle child of Arcturus and Lysandra, Cedrella married Septimus Weasley. He is Arthur's grandfather. So Cedrella was blasted off the wall. It was said she was arranged to marry a Malfoy. Arcturus youngest Charis she married Caspar Crouch. They had Bartemius Crouch who was married to…. You know what I can't remember her name." He laughed "Well she and Bartemius had a son named Bartemius Jr."

"He went by Barty reason I think Bartemius took it so bad and sent his son to Azkaban was because his cousin was Augusta and his child hurt hers. They where very close. So close many thought they loved each other. Rumor though. Now Charis daughters where Alice and Venus. Alice married a Goyle. They had no children and Venus married a man over seas." Stepping back "That is all of it."

"I wanted you to see that you have so much family. I know once we figure out how everyone is going to get back to the other world, we will not be staying. But I just wanted you to see you have family. See even you are on the family tree. It is crazy looking at this showing how we are all related and even you are cousins of the Weasley family."

Law smiled "thanks Sirius. It is something I will have to think about. Any way I was planning to go out into London if you want to join."

He smiled "I would love to but have much cleaning up to do. If you need me I can come."

"I will have you come tomorrow. Anyway need to get the rest of the crew. Has the others shown up yet?"

"Bonney's crew and Hawkins and his men showed up. But Drake hasn't shown up yet."

Law raised an eyebrow nodding. "I will be back later with food." After that Law gathered everyone.

Law was about to leave the house with Bepo when he heard the screaming of the Red head clan, and Hermione and Tonks. They started telling him not to take Bepo and Jean. And how he couldn't go to muggle London. Smirking he raised his hand "Room… Shambles" Hearts popped out of their bodies and then back in. Now Hermione was in Ron's body, Ron was in Ginny's body, Ginny was in Tonks' body, Tonks was in George's body, George was in Molly's body, and Molly was in Fred's body who in turn was in Hermione's body. He smirked and walked out of the house having just used his new attack. He wasn't going to listen to them and he and his crew left the house of Black.

Law was now walking around muggle London with his crew. He laughed to himself because most people thought Bepo was something called a mascot, or something called a Furry. Which made Law smirk only to break and burst out into laughter. He also had Jean who didn't want to stay at the Black home with him. He yawned and stopped outside a TV store. Seeing the news was on he was looking at it.

A woman with a red blazer and black shirt. She had plain black hair but the brightest blue eyes. "Matt Ridley here scientist more certain than ever about the climate change. He says that there is a climate change different than before." She turned to a man with a green suit and glasses on.

He pushed his glasses up. You could see he did not like that the woman didn't understand what he was here to talk about and seemed to get info wrong. "Well I have said before that it shouldn't happen so soon. But recent months have shown a differences. As national models have shown the models of the past are wrong. I believed that it wouldn't happen so soon. But this winter so far has been much warmer."

The woman smiled "Yes many people are happy for not having the freezing winter. It is just nice and cool."

"Yes the problem is it is climbing. The temperature is 15 degrees higher than normal. And this is not local. It is world wide. We need to get the top 47 scientist together. Which I do know many will be meeting in a few months."

"Yes, but also many people think it is just a heat wave."

"The problem is that to many of the public this there is no problem. Because they are being misinformed."

Law started to walk down the street many people giving him a wide breach thinking he was not going to be good news. They quickly came to a market. "Here I have Muggle money. I need you all to go buy enough food for our crew and everyone in that house. Also take into account Bonney will be eating with us and the rest of her crew." Everyone nodded and started to split up. Knowing from the past they had two hours. They all been given list of what was needed and went to work. "Bepo, you're with me." Law said and went to the book store and went looking for medical books.

The owner was an old man and noticed the two strange fellows walking in. He saw a sword on one of their backs and started to panic. He quickly pressed a button under his desk hoping the man wouldn't do something rash right away. He knew the police tend to take a bit. He was watching though as the man was in the back pulling books off of selves and handing them to a man in a bear suit. He was taking more and more books with a slight smile on his face.

"Captain, do you need so many."

Law smirked "Ya I want to study what they have for medical procedure and may be able to better my self. I didn't think this world would offer much. But I was able to learn so much with the Magical side. I can now heal bones with a flick of a stick. I wonder what there non magical has done. And I also wanted to see what their scientists have to say about different world travels. I will get our crews back home. And it seems more problems are happening in this world. And I would like to know what they are."

Bepo smiled "yes Captain."

Law was looking at many of the books with shock at how many books there was here. He smiled and grabbed some more medical text book and some book about String theory, then books about multiverse. He was looking at it and decided to grab it. He looked to Bepo who was also grabbing book some about history and others about fighting styles.

The old man sighed with relief hearing the sirens finally. Only to see the person wearing the fur suit and the boy with the weapon in front of him placing the books down on the table. "Hello I would like to get these how much?"

The owner looked shocked "I…" He started to ring everything up while shaking.

Law looked at the man raising an eyebrow he hadn't seen someone act like this since the Grand Line. Why was… 'Oh I have my sword no wonder.' He shook his head and smirked. "So how much?"

"It be 350 pounds."

Law shook his head at the price but started digging in his bag of money and handing out the amount. "Bepo, carry the books once he gets them in bags."

"Yes captain."

Law looked behind the man and out the window seeing the police surrounding the place. He glared at the man. "You foolish man if anything happens to those people out there it is your fault."

The old man looked at the two people leaving scared. "You're not to carry weapons."

Law flipped the old man off. And looked to the sky seeing the storm coming. He saw flashes of lighting and the wind picking up. The rain was starting to come down. "Just my luck. Bepo sword now and put the book in this." He tossed a bag. Which Bepo stuffed all the books in with ease. And handed Law his sword. Law and Bepo walked out of the store.

"Put your hands up and drop your weapons." An officer yelled. Law smirked and raised his hands.

"Room." He whispered and the entire street was filled with a blue light. The officer fired his gun only for Law and Bepo to switch places with the officers.

Many of the officers fell to the ground having been shot with their own bullets. Law was sitting on top of one of the officers' car. While Bepo was standing behind him. He looked at the men smirking "Really I haven't done anything and you want to fight me. What type of people of the peace are you."

"Bepo, go get the rest of the crew. I have a bad feeling." Law said looking at the sky. He smirked knowing what those clouds tended to bring.

.0.o.0.

That moment Sirius walked into the dining room to see Molly acting weird. "Umm what's going on?"

Fred turned to Sirius "Where is Law?" Fred screamed and actions where just like Molly.

Ron put his hand on his hips "I can't believe he left us like this. I have a half a mind-"

Tonks turned to Ron "Hermione calm down we will just have him put us back when he gets back."

George was groaning "Please don't let Moody see me he never let this go."

Sirius turned to Molly "Ok you explain things."

"Law happened." Molly (George) said with a huge grin. "He did this before to Fred and me. Any way Mom, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were trying to tell him what to do. While Fred and me where trying to join him. Anyway he used his powers to change our bodies. I am George. Fred is in Hermione." Hermione at the moment was well messing with the twins stuff pranking stuff in the corner.

"Now Hermione is in Ron's body." Which explained why Ron looked to be acting like a poof with his hands on his hips like that.

"Ron is in Ginny's body." Ginny was over at a chess board playing a game against the other pieces. And was scratching his… Umm her… Well she looked like a man with the movements.

"Ginny is in Tonks' body." Ginny was walking back and forth without tripping. And her hair was changing at a very face pace. And her features where changing as well.

"Tonks is in my body." That moment George's body with Tonks walked back in the room tripping and falling. Though Hermione-Fred grabbed the drink before it hit the ground to keep it from spilling. George groaned knowing he would have a horrible bruise on his leg.

Fred was glaring and looking ready to blow up. "Now mum is in Fred's body."

"Sirius, you need to get him to change us back."

Sirius laughed "Umm you forget he is my captain. Anyway when he gets back just ask him and be nice. Well we need to back to cleaning. And was thinking that we split into groups of getting things done. Hermione and Ron." He smirked having brooms. "Why don't you go and sweep the entire main floor. Then after that start on the upper levels."

Ron's and Ginny's body stepped forward taking the brooms. "Ron, Hermione no magic."

Sirius waved his wand and rags and buckets of water appeared. He waved a spell to keep the water from spilling. "Ginny and Tonks I need you to wash everything down. To cleaning off dust, counters and washing the windows. "Tonks you can use magic since you're in George's body. Ginny, you can use magic since you're in Tonks' body." He said smiling.

"George and Fred, I like you to work on the library I need to teach you a spell to check items though. George you can use magic since your in your Mum's body. So you will check while Fred is to clean the rest. Once you get the 1st floor done come to me and I will give you next chores. The other crews are helping clean the place up. Molly lets go to the kitchen and start to get it ready for tonight."

Molly looked annoyed and looked outside to see a storm was coming. "Lets go. I will be giving that boy a peace of my mind."

"Molly, did you not think he might be mad because he saved Arthur's life and was tired from being up all night working on Arthur. Bonney is still asleep. And he took his crew out to get shopping done. When he is about to leave all of you started to yell at him. You know I think he was in the right. He is an adult and is smart to keep out of trouble."

Sirius was wondering where the Daily Prophet it would normally be here by now. He shook his head and followed Molly into the Kitchen and both of them walked in to see a mess. Even though Molly was in earlier that was when she got here. The room was covered in dusk besides the area's in which the counters been cleaned last night.

Sirius pulled a camera out and snapped a few photos with out her knowing. It was a nice photo of Fred pushing his sleeves up and starting to clean. He left and went to get photos of all the others while they where working. He smiled and knew they be good black mail to use later.

.0.O.0.o.0

Bepo was running with the crew as the rain was coming down in waves. The soon heard the sound of guns going off and then a huge blast. Law jumped back when the marines appeared. He looked and saw it was grunts. He smiled relieved not wanting to deal with someone more powerful. Law used the huge blast that was sending cars away to change with it to join the crowd, to be able to get away with out the people appearing seeing him and his men. He didn't know but had a feeling of dread going down his spine. And as he was running he heard the sound of popping behind him. That moment he stumbled and felt pain through his scare as if his head was on fire. Bepo noticed this and picked Law up. Soon the crew was running even faster to get back to the safe place.

While running down the street they didn't even notice the toy that was now in the spot they just left.

.0.o.0

Sirius was in such a delight first the place was starting to look better. The other pirate crews have all shown up. Drake just got there but was silent and mentioned him and his crew would be seeing the city later. And required some money. They then left to there rooms not even asking for money but demanded payment.

Albus had been there when that happen and nodded telling him he get them the money. He smiled as he noticed Hawkins at the dinning room table reading a book. While Bonney was having her crew helping out with the cleaning. He heard Law promised her a special meal if they helped out. He turned to Albus and motioned him to a room. Sirius knew something was off since last night with Law having the dream. Then to how Albus was behaving. He would get the info no matter what. Albus smiled and followed him. "Sir Last night…. What happen to him?"

Albus looked at Sirius and lowered his head, "You know there are things I can not let the boy know."

"No disrespect Headmaster. But Law is a smart and strong boy. I trust him with my life an you should as well."

"I am not so sure Sirius."

"How can you say that what grounds do you have to say that?"

"I think he is being controlled by Tom Riddle."

Sirius stepped back not believing him. But was still worried for his godson, his savior, his captain, his friend. "What are you talking about?"

Albus sighed "I believe Tom made young Harry into a Horcrux the night he tried to kill him."

Sirius bit his lip from shouting and screaming at the man. He knew what those horrible things where. And when made it was easy to rid of without damage but longer it was there the harder it was to destroy. He hated his family so much but they did teach him much and what to be careful around and how to kill them. They didn't what any dead man to control there family.

"The boy must not learn of this. With him having the vision I believe it is proof of it. And it may be the reason he was brought back." He would not tell anyone of the spell he performed because he did not believe any of the damage happening to the world could be his fault. Otherwise Law would have appeared before Voldemort and not at Hogwarts. "Another is with him being so violent Lily and James where not that way. Only way to get rid of it is death. Sirius I am sorry but I am trying to let young Harry live his life as long as possible maybe get something to hold back the soul… I believe it is another reason he goes by Law... Voldemort's name was Tom and will not answer to it… I worry about young Harry, Sirius. He can not know this."

"What needs to be done to keep him safe?" Sirius said wanting to rip out Albus throat for only now saying this.

Albus smiled his eyes twinkling believing that Sirius was now on his side fully. "The prophecy Tom can not get it. If he does he will start to attack the citizens."

Sirius nodded "Who is on guard tonight?"

"Tonks… She will leave later. Moody is there at the moment and be there tonight helping as well. Anyway I must go. Umbridge is a problem I need to deal with."

With that Albus Apparated off to Hogwarts.

Sirius turned seeing the twins walking in. Well the bodies the twins where in. Molly and Hermione looked pissed and were holding the ears to ease-drop. Both of them had stern faces far to stern for the twins. "Law needs to hear this." All three put the shells on the table. Law had given each of them the dials to record their interactions with the headmaster.

Sirius nodded "I don't know what is going on. But I can now see he is playing a game. He wants to control everything thinking we are pawns."

Fred nodded "Sirius?"

George looked at him "What is a-"

"Horcrux?" Both said the same time.

"First off what did he tell you?"

Fred stood there running his hand through Hermione's messy hair. "He has Hermione reporting to him. Though I don't know how much. I acted mad about not being on my vacation with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. He said it was for the greater good. And I be able to join them soon. There is something wrong with that."

George then started to talk "He asked me to try and keep Law here and try to get Ginny to sway him. And get Bonney away. I acted as if I thought Ginny should be able to choose for her self. And that Bonney was a good girl. Though doesn't dress proper but help save my father…. Well my Husband's life. Rest I feel that should be said with Law here. His plan was smart to switch everyone. I still can't believe he knew something was up with Hermione."

Sirius nodded "He said she followed him a lot around the school at the start. And still does. If she isn't part of anything against him… Well he was thinking of having her join for how smart she is… If she wasn't on his side… Well he will just use her." He was about to keep talking but heard many shouting. Black sprinted out of the room. When he reached the entrance he noticed Law's crew carrying his godson. "Bepo follow me." He said walking into the living room.

Hawkins watched them walk into the room. He started to mess with his cards only for Shachi to be standing behind him with Jean to stay out of the way. That was when they started to worry. "Who's fortune are you reading?"

"Law's…" He said emotionless. He held the devil in his hand and it on one of his spikes to hold it. He held the ten swords and placed it down. Then the next card was the three of swords. The next card was the star card. Then he pulled out Judgment. He looked over to Law wondering what would happen with this man. He drew the hanged man. The next card he drew was the Death and then the king of swords upside down that had the seven of sword stuck to it. He looked to Law knowing only hope was with him. But what helped before him might break him.

He started again and noticed that it was the same.

Jean looked to Shachi who looked to be freaking out. "Calm down. Captain is strong and a great man he will be alright." He was telling himself.

Sirius was leaning over Law and performing spells at fast rates to check his health. He been forced to learn healing by Law while he learned. He turned to Jean "Clear the room. Only Heart Pirated in here." Hawkins got up and walked out and moved the others out. Though Fred's body was trying to force his way in.

The real Fred walked over "Mom, stop it."

She rounded on him "why would you say that. That boy needs help. I knew he shouldn't have left on his own."

"Mom, HE IS AN ADULT AND ONLY TAKING CLASSES WITH RON BECAUSE HE HASN'T TAKEN HIS OWLS YET!" Fred screamed at her.

George stepped up "His crew is taking care of him. He will be fine."

"How dare you I am your mother."

Both of them looked at her taking the same time "We are trying to keep you from making a huge mistake. Let him be and help him. If need be when school is over we will take after our older brothers." The twins said looking her in the face.

That made the younger to try to yell at them only for a well place glare from the twin keep them quite.

Molly went to the kitchen quite. Thoughts of Percy leaving the family and the twins scared her to death. Charlie worked out of the country. Bill worked where his work sent him. She didn't want to lose her family.

Sirius noticed everyone gone. He waved his wand over Law's scar which was bleeding. "Shit…" He fell to the ground. "No…." he shook his head this wasn't possible..

Bepo looked to him "What is wrong with Captain?"

"Bepo he will wake soon. Just I have found something wrong. Very, very wrong. But we will fix it. I just need to tell Law first. "

Sirius looked at his godson he had been so happy to have many over for the holiday now he was just wondering what went wrong.

.0.0.0.

Bonney looked to Hawkins, "what did the cards say?"

He started to pull the cards out doing them again. "Devil means that something about Bondage and not sexual… Though I don't know what the two of you do. Then I got this" He held up the ten of swords. "Ten of swords means sudden and unexpected failure or disaster. But it was reversed… Which it means a clear perspective about your life… The three of swords was next meaning betrayal, rejection sadness. Something that feels so painful because it is unexpected. But this is more a warning sign. Star is meaning inspired about something. Judgment is about jumping to conclusions. Hanged Man means he is at a crossroad with only two options. Then last was death." He was silent as he said the last one looking at her. He took a breath "The King of swords is reverse meaning something powerful and a forceful man in your life. It had stuck to it the seven swords meaning someone is behaving less than ethical. I can not say what it means to Law only he would know the meaning when he hears it."

Bonney looked nervous over the death bit. 'Law is how we are to get home… If he dies what will we do… I mean hey we will just raise hell... But the dangers of this world."

.0.o.0.o.0

Law was looking around the city smiling as the muggles where running away and panicking he walked forward to see the men in white. Then turned and noticed him. He saw the boy in the yellow hoodie running next to the White bear. He glared at the boy only to watch as the boy fell to the ground. "I wonder what is Law. Young Master what do you think?"

"Not sure but I do wonder where we are?"

"Should I bring Law to us sir?"

"No leave him be."

"Hello." Law turned to the voices "My name is Lord Voldemort. May I ask who you are?"

"How dare you speak to the Young Master that way? He is one of the seven war lords-"

"It is alright… I am-"

Law sat up on the sofa looking around… 'Please be a bad dream please…' He started to sweat. And looked to see his crew looking at him worried "Sorry everyone what's up."

Sirius looked at him "there is some bad news. But first thing is first we need you to change everyone back. I will tell you everything tonight but I need to get Fred and George. Also what happen?"

"My scar started to hurt… And then everything was black."

Sirius looked at him. "Your powers you changed souls right?"

"Yeah I do why?"

"Could you put a soul into an object?"

Law sat thinking "I think I could but why would someone want… That be an easy way to kill them though..."

Sirius looked at him "It has to do whit why we need to bring Fred and George in her."

Penguin looked to Law "Sirius told me some of it Law and it is bad."

Law got up. "Well I need to change everyone back." He stumbled and Penguin was there helping him walk.

Bepo seen this before and when Law used to much of his powers beyond the point he should.

A/N: Sorry for the late update… And it was short. But hey the chapter just couldn't move any futures. Next chapter will be the Holidays and them coming back, and Umbridge. Many people been asking about her. Trust me she will get hers in the end. This chapter is not my best but I hope to have another up in a week. Cross your fingers. Also thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading.

A thank you to all who sent me get well wishes. For me to get better from my car accident. I will say I am very lucky to be alive right now. My spine is messed up and left shoulder they still don't know what is wrong. But I am lucky because I had to have a tooth fixed and the dentist messed up and killed my nerve. Because of my pain killers I am taking because of the car accident. I didn't notice the pain. And because I wanted to go to Naka-Kon an anime con in KC I was off my meds incase I needed to drive. And because of that noticed the pain in my mouth. So went to the dentist to set an appointment. One of the nurse looked and said I needed to be seen then and there. My nerve was completely dead and decaying (so gross). If I hadn't gotten off my meds for that weekend I wouldn't known it hurt. So I had needed to get a root canal. And gotten an infection it would have gotten in my blood stream in a couple more days and killed me. So I am very lucky.

They say I might be getting my shoulder scoped or something. Tomorrow I get my spine worked on. Wish me luck...

Now if there is something that you would like to see happen in the story let me know... I hope you like the chapter...

Also pranks any more that people want to see.

Review please.


End file.
